Las heridas de mi princesa
by Cascabelita
Summary: Sólo se necesitan tres bailes para enamorarse, Pansy y Harry lo saben muy bien. (Especial de Halloween)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes, yo sólo los pongo juntos porque mi corazón lo pide, sin fines de lucro.

¡Hola! Qué emoción tener otra historia Hansy para ustedes. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Las marcas de mi princesa...

* * *

Capítulo 1

—¡He dicho que no, Draco! —grité y seguí removiendo la sustancia pálido rosa del caldero.

—¡No puedes pasarte la vida entera encerrada en tu casa y tampoco en este laboratorio! —gritó de vuelta, apagando la lumbre del caldero donde estaba trabajando y tomando mi mano, haciéndome girar hacia él.

—¡Suéltame, Malfoy, o no respondo! —amenacé.

Lo vi respirar con fuerzas, pero sin soltarme, a pesar de que yo jalaba mis manos, pues sus dedos se habían cerrado entorno a mis muñecas, provocando que soltara aquel removedor de madera. Tenía las mejillas tensas y los ojos brillantes y molestos, terriblemente molestos, como pocas veces lo veía. Nos quedamos varios segundos mirándonos a los ojos y sabía que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder, ni yo aceptando lo que proponía ni él retractándose y olvidando lo que había propuesto.

—Suéltame —repetí una vez más, bajando el tono de mi voz, con más amenaza y odio que antes.

—Sólo quiero saber por qué —dijo, soltándome bruscamente.

Me giré de nuevo hacia la poción olvidada, prendiendo el fuego y empezando a revolver, esperando que no se hubiera arruinado por su culpa. La poción era un simple ungüento para las picaduras de erizos venenosos, nada complicada de realizar, pero si muy tedioso para iniciarla de nuevo. Y la verdad, es que lo único que deseaba era irme a casa, encerrarme como él bien decía, quitarme los zapatos que parecían querer matarme por estar tantas horas de pie y si era posible, comer un poco de pasta y abrir una botella de un buen vino, y comer mucho chocolate semiamargo, o ponerle helado de zarzamora al vino, eso estaría mejor y ya se me estaba haciendo agua la boca. Ver una película de terror tampoco estaría mal, para eso había aislado completamente la magia de aquella habitación, pues les había encontrado el gustillo a esas cosas muggles y la época lo ameritaba.

—¡No me ignores, Pansy! —lo escuché reclamar, mientras yo fantaseaba con mi esplendida noche, larga, muy larga noche pues mañana no trabajaría y podía estar despierta ignorando al mundo entero.

—Lo hare hasta que dejes de decir estupideces, cariño —dije sin mirarlo, moviendo mi mano contrario a las manecillas del reloj, contando cada giro que hacía.

—Estupidez es querer encerrarte en tus mejores años, pareces una mujer anciana y amargada, no sales, no hablas con nadie, con suerte me diriges la palabra si estamos aquí e ignoras las invitaciones de mi madre y mi esposa —reclamó.

Apreté los labios con rabia, sabía que en algún momento me lo reclamaría, que algún día me echaría en cara mi actitud hacia él y hacia los demás, que se cansaría de su compañera callada y huraña, pero no podía ser de otra manera. Llevábamos dos años trabajando juntos, algo por lo que siempre le agradecería, aunque no supiera expresarlo, de verdad que gracias a él podía mantenerme casi parecido a como mis padres me tenían acostumbrada, además, no tenía que convivir y verme con nadie y eso era lo mejor, con Draco dando siempre la cara ante los compradores de estas pociones.

No, no era lo mismo que antes, pero era cómodo y estaba segura de que podía vivir para siempre de este modo. Vale, que en vez de tener diez elfos pendientes de mis caprichos como cuando era niña, ahora sólo tenía a una vieja elfina que adoraba a mi madre y por eso se quedó conmigo a pesar de que le había dado su libertad; que en vez de comprarme vestidos preciosos, compraba túnicas gruesas y resistentes a la salpicadura de pociones o al fuego; que en vez de comprar joyas que luego me aburrían, ahora solo contaba con una cadena de mi madre y con un broche que guardaba con celo por pertenecer a mi abuela y nunca los usaba, y todo lo demás lo vendí para comprarme aquel departamento de gran tamaño en el quinto piso de un edificio muy moderno en el centro de Londres Muggle, todo con tal de no estar cerca de los que una vez me conocieron. Viajando solo de chimenea a chimenea para llegar aquí y volver a encerrarme. Pensaba con burla e ironía que era como una versión femenina de Severus Snape.

—¿Mis mejores años, Malfoy? —pregunté con odio, mirándolo apenas de reojo.

—Sí, tus mejores años. Eres joven, apenas alcanza los veintitrés, pero insistes en comportarte como una anciana huraña. Antes no eras así…

—¡Sí, antes no era así! ¡Antes no tenía el rostro así! —grité, encarándolo por completo.

Aparté con brusquedad los mechones que siempre cubrían el lado derecho de mi rostro, donde mi piel se arrugaba por completo de un color más oscuro que el resto de mi cuerpo, desde mi pómulo hasta alcanzar mi sien, saltado apenas la comisura de mi ojo que alcancé a proteger, de lo contrario lo hubiera perdido por completo. Él tenía que ver nuevamente la razón de porque era así, aquellas marcas espantosas.

Ni siquiera podía pensar en aquellas cicatrices sin sentirme caer otra vez, sabía que estaban en mi rostro, que me habían marcado de por vida, pues nada pareció funcionar para quitarlas, a pesar de que investigué, estudié y creé pociones para desaparecerlas, perfeccionando cada invento hasta hacerlo cada vez más perfecto, pero nada funcionaba, las cicatrices de un fuego demoniaco eran imposibles de borrar y debí entenderlo y aceptarlo, así que después de un año entero de fracaso tras fracaso, de especialistas en especialistas, dejé de intentarlo.

Llevaba tres años con el rostro así, y era cierto, Draco decía la verdad al decir que yo no era así. A pesar de todo, al acabar la guerra, había continuado siendo casi feliz, aun cuando mi casa hubiese sido confiscada por el ministerio, que Blaise decidiera volver a Italia, que Theo se fuera a terminar a Durmstrang sus estudios, dejando que Draco y yo regresáramos solos a Hogwarts, pero con eso me bastaba. Draco me era suficiente para sobrevivir al colegio de nuevo y lo hicimos, por un año más estuvimos a salvo, odiados, repudiados, bajo miradas de asco y desdén, pero estuvimos juntos y a salvo, con ilusiones de una mejor vida, con Draco enamorado de la menor de las Greengrass, encontrando una nueva amiga en Astoria y con Millicent siempre fiel a mi lado, saliendo con chicos que poco me importaban.

Era feliz, y pensé que podía salir del hoyo donde caímos los Parkinson siendo yo la última de ellos, porque, así como Draco me bastaba, también yo me bastaba para salir adelante, sin padres, sin nada más que mi ingenio y una fortuna reducida al mínimo, pero lo lograría, seguía teniendo el mundo en mis manos y lo manejaba a mi antojo, pues seguía siendo la maldita princesa de Slytherin, la perfecta sangrepura. Era hermosa, poderosa, fuerte, inteligente, y nada volvería a poder conmigo.

Pero debí saber que eso no me salvaría siempre, que el odio de mis compañeros de colegio era un juego de niños, que la gente allá afuera era peor, monstruos que nos llamaban monstruos, verdugos hablando de honor, justicia y libertad, seres malvados vestidos en tiernas pieles de corderos. No iban a perdonar, no iban a olvidar, y buscarían venganza en el peldaño más débil de aquella guerra que no fue nuestra, donde fuimos simples peones obedeciendo a un ser al que ni ellos solos se quisieron enfrentar, mandando a uno de nuestra edad para vencerlo.

Aquel día, aquel maldito día que mi vida cambió y se arruinó, fue porque Draco y yo habíamos salido a comprar un regalo para Astoria por su segundo aniversario, pues el rubio no se conformaba con simples flores y chocolates para ella, _y tampoco es como si se mereciera solo eso, Pansy,_ eran sus palabras y yo reía con burla por verlo de esa manera, tan estúpidamente cursi. Buscamos el regalo perfecto en cada tienda que nos dejaban pasar, encontrando en una joyería un hermoso collar con una sencilla estrella de oro blanco. Después de comprarlo, caminamos por el sendero de piedras que llevaban a un pequeño parque de árboles de naranjas por capricho mío, siempre me había gustado ese sitio y eran pocas las veces que podíamos salir a pasear. Disfrutábamos del fresco aroma, de los colores de las naranjas, y hasta decidí recoger una del suelo, limpiarla y pelarla con un pase de mi varita, para comerme la dulce pulpa, de la cual le di a Draco a pesar de que me había mirado reprobatoriamente.

Hablábamos, bromeábamos y reíamos, hasta que nos cortaron el paso cuatro hombres y dos mujeres, todos con túnicas largas y negras, que cubrían de igual modo las cabezas, por un instante había pensado que eran mortífagos, hasta que miré los brazos libres de marcas. Eran de los buenos, de los que se hacían llamar así. Draco y yo dimos un paso hacia atrás, sosteniendo la varita por dentro de la túnica, pues ya varias veces habíamos cometido el error de sacarla y apuntar, y entonces los atacantes se volvían víctimas, gritando, pidiendo auxilio y los aurores llegaban, le daban un puñetazo a Draco sin preguntar nada y a mí me jalaban del cabello, y entonces Draco volvía a ser golpeado por querer defenderme y entonces le pedía a él que lo dejara por la paz, que yo igual podía aguantar un golpe, retando a aquellos desgraciados que se escudaban detrás de un horrible uniforme rojo, que nos sometían, que nos quitaban más oro y nos mandaban a casa con miles amenazas de una noche en calabozos.

Así que nos preparábamos mentalmente, vigilando cada movimiento o gesto de los otros, y no sacamos las varitas hasta que ellos lo hicieran primero y lanzaran el primer hechizo, aun así, era probable que nosotros resultásemos los malos, pero siempre nos defenderíamos.

El ataque no tardó en llegar, así como el escudo de Draco cubriéndonos al completo. Espalda con espalda fuimos protegiéndonos, esperando el mínimo margen para activar el traslador a la mansión Malfoy, pero ellos no pretendían que estuviéramos así. Poco a poco, entre ataques, nos separaron, hasta el punto de que sólo podía ver la cara de Draco perlada de sudor y su mano alzada, mirándome por momentos, mientras yo me defendía de aquellos dos hombres y una mujer por demás enfurecidos, que no nos daban tregua.

Grité con desesperación cuando escuché como uno de los que atacaban a Draco lanzaba un Fiendfyre que rodeó a mi amigo al completo y alcanzó un árbol rápidamente. No quería mandar ninguna maldición porque sabía que las consecuencias serían terribles, así que, entre hechizos desagradables, como desaparecer los huesos, hacerlos vomitar u obliviates para dejarlos fuera de combate, me abrí paso hasta llegar hasta él, pensando en cómo detener ese fuego y poder salvar a Draco. No podía perder a mi hermano, no podía hacerlo, no cuando la vida de Draco parecía por fin ir bien, cuando tenía una chica esperándolo y una madre que lo amaba. Además, si yo lo perdía me quedaría sin nadie ya.

Pensé en cada hechizo que sabía, rebusqué en mi mente como detenerlo, viendo la serpiente que se había formado, intentando cazarlo, era imposible detenerlo, pero yo podía hacerlo, Draco también podía, pero lo nervios me tenían traicionada. Y todo fue peor cuando sentí a alguien tomarme por el cuello, jalándome de los cabellos con fuerzas, empujándome a donde iniciaban las llamas.

—¡La bruja también será quemada! ¡Quemada como todos los sangrepuras como tú, que en su nacimiento y creación del mundo como tanto presumen, murieron a manos de los seres que ahora desprecian! —gritó alguien y risas y coros de afirmación se prolongaron.

—¡No!

Fui aventada a ese fuego, pero del otro lado, Draco, escuchando quizás lo que pretendían hacer, abrió una brecha para que yo pasara sin quemarme, pero no fue suficiente, el fuego logró tocarme los codos cuando me cubrí la cara, perdiendo mi varita inmediatamente, y grité de dolor cuando sentí el maldito ardor en mi rostro, sabiendo que, a pesar de protegerme, el fuego me había tocado. Me tiré al suelo herida, mientras escuchaba el grito de Draco deteniendo todo.

— _¡Fiendlocked!_ —el fuego dejó de rugir, lo había logrado, pero demasiado tarde.

Lo último que recuerdo es su voz lejana pidiéndome que no me durmiera, mientras varios hechizos caían sobre la mitad de mi cara, refrescando o tal vez entumeciendo la herida para que no me matara de dolor. Más voces llenaron mi subconsciente, más hechizos volaron en aquel parque de naranjas y entonces dejé de ver la luz y de sentir el olor dulce, todo olía a cenizas y la oscuridad me envolvió.

Desperté tres días después, eso fue lo que me dijeron, y miré la blanca habitación donde estaba con mi único ojo descubierto. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y doloroso, e intentaba saber dónde estaba, cuando una voz fuerte me habló, pero no pude enfocarla rápidamente, hasta que aquel sujeto, de seguro un medimago, se percató que no podía verlo por estar a mi lado derecho, donde sentía gruesas gasas cubriéndome. Se puso de mi otro lado y empecé a moverme desesperada al ver quien era.

—¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Draco! —grité, con la voz rasposa, así que no se escuchó tan alto como pretendía y necesitaba.

Aquellos ojos verdes me miraron preocupados al parecer y con una mueca casi dolorosa en el rostro, pero yo me sentiría tranquila hasta que aquel ser se largara. Tenía miedo, lo recuerdos del ataque me bombardeaban la cabeza y había sido un grupo de su bando, tal vez no cercano, pero habían sido del lado de los supuestos _buenos_ vengándose de los malos sangrepuras. Y habían usado un fuego demoniaco, intentando quemarnos vivos a los dos.

¡Claro que tenía miedo!

—Cálmate, por favor, Parkinson, si sigues así las heridas te dolerán más —pidió, intentando acercarse.

—¡Draco! ¡Draco! —grité una última vez y esta vez sí se escuchó mi voz, y la puerta se abrió de inmediato, y Draco por fin entró. Corrió hasta mí y se sentó a mi lado.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste, Potter?! —gritó en su contra, mirándolo con el mismo resentimiento que ya conocía en él.

—Nada, no le hice nada, se puso a gritar porque sí.

Una mirada más letal por parte de esos ojos grises, antes de girarse a verme.

—Tranquila, Pansy, estás herida, no puedes moverte, así que quédate quieta, por favor —dijo tomándome de los hombros para que me acostara de nuevo.

—Cómo quieres que este tranquila si lo primero que veo al despertar es a Potter. Tú sabes que fue uno de ellos, fue uno de los _buenos_ quienes nos atacaron —empecé a llorar e intenté levantarme otra vez.

—Él no fue —escuché decir a Draco con fuerza.

—No me importa si fue él o no, no lo quiero cerca —expliqué.

—Potter es tu medimago, o al menos el pasante de quien te atiende. Él no te atacó ¿bien? —me volvió a decir, mientras me volvía a recostar.

—Así es, yo sólo vine a revisarte y…

—¡No me importa! ¡Quiero a Theo, trae a Theo, Draco, no dejare que él me revise ni nada, no lo quiero cerca! —grité de nuevo y tuve que hacer una enorme respiración al terminar, pues lo había dicho todo de corrido.

El aire se me empezó a escapar de los pulmones, y empecé a llorar, y supe de inmediato que estaba a punto de hiperventilar y aquella cosa cubriéndome la cara me estaba empezando a picar de una espantosa manera. Me llevé los dedos a la cara, intentando quitarla, pero dos pares de mano me detuvieron.

—Respira, por favor, Pansy, y quédate quieta —ordenó Draco.

—¡Me arde! ¡Esto duele, maldita sea! ¡Y no dejes que me toque! —grité otra vez— ¡Y quiero a Theo, Theo está aquí y lo quiero! —exigí.

Sabía que Theo estaba estudiando para ser medimago y estaba en prácticas, también sabía por él que Potter había decidido estudiar lo mismo, _quizás ya estaba harto de los hechizos, de atacar y defenderse_ había dicho una vez Theo, y ahora sólo prefería curar a las personas. Pero yo no quería que me atendiera, él me odiaba y no sabía cómo era posible que Draco había permitido que se quedara a solas conmigo en la habitación, con un pase libre para aplicarme una eutanasia sin testigos y como era el maldito héroe nadie se lo reprocharía.

—Pansy, por favor, cálmate.

—Cómo dejaste que este Potter aquí, pudo haberme matado —le dije.

—Sigo aquí, Parkinson, y soy un medimago, jamás dañaría a mis pacientes —contestó Potter, mirándome ya con enojo.

—Bien, pero no serás quien me revise, quiero a Theo —pedí.

—Theo está con otro sanador y no podrá…

—¡Theo! ¡Theo! ¡Draco, trae a Theo ahora! —grité, callando a Potter.

—No es necesario, ya estoy aquí —dijo mi amigo entrando a la habitación.

—¡Theo! —exclamé, extendiendo los brazos hacia él.

—Tus gritos se escuchan por toda el ala, Pansy —dijo él con regaño, acercándose y yo lo abracé con fuerzas, pues no dejaría que se fuera.

—No dejes que Potter me toqué, él me matara, lo sé —le dije.

—No exageres…

—Fue uno de _ellos_ … —sollocé y me acosté, intentando quitarme aquellas malditas vendas que me picaban como el infierno, haciendo que empezara a enloquecer. Nuevamente varias manos me detuvieron.

—No fue uno de nosotros, Parkinson…

—No te preocupes, Potter, yo la atenderé de ahora en adelante —dijo Theo cortando su diatriba.

—Pero…

—Lo autorizó mi jefe, le dije que ella es mi mejor amiga y que ni yo o Malfoy permitiríamos que alguien más la atendiera. No fue fácil, pero lo conseguí —dijo como si nada, mirándolo con reto.

—Como sea —suspiró él y se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí.

Después de eso, Theo revisó mis heridas, quitando por fin aquellas vendas, pero me arrepentí al instante, pues al quitarla dolió y ardió cuando el aire frío de la habitación me dio en la cara. Pude sentir como si tuviera húmedo, arrugado y estirado en esa parte, y quise tocarme, pero Theo no lo permitió. Limpió aquella herida y la de mis brazos, así como colocó una crema y lanzó hechizos a mi cuerpo. Me dejé sin quejarme, aunque le repetí hasta el cansancio la horrible sensación que sentía en el rostro, al igual que el dolor empezaba a hacerse presente. Sabía que estaba quemada, que el fuego me había tocado y que, aunque intenté que eso no me enloqueciera, sabía que habría cicatrices horribles que curar. Quería, pero al mismo tiempo me negaba a ver mi cara. Todo estuvo bien en la revisión, hasta que Theo pretendió hablar con Draco a solas.

—No. A solas ustedes dos, no —dije y ellos me miraron con molestia—Vas a hablar de mí delante de mí, Theo, ahora dime que es lo que pasa, sé bien que es por esta quemada —ordené, con aquella voz que nunca me contradecían.

Se miraron entre ellos antes de acercarse de nuevo. Draco se sentó a mi lado y asintió con la cabeza hacia Theo, que se había quedado de pie. Vi a Theo pasarse una mano por el cabello y luego por la cara, como si estuviera muy agotado, hasta que cuadro de nuevo los hombros, mirándome con determinación.

—Pansy, lo que te atacó fue un fuego demoniaco…

—Eso lo sé, no podía detenerlo, no sabía cómo… —respondí con culpa.

—Lo sé, yo intenté abrir una brecha para que pasaras sin dañarte, pero eso apenas te dio segundos para no consumirte —dijo Draco, tomando mi mano y apretando mis dedos con fuerzas— Estás a salvo, eso es lo que importa y…

—Theo —interrumpí aquel discurso que no nos llevaría a ningún lado, sintiendo como se me cerraba la garganta y mi ojo bueno se llenaba de lágrimas.

—Las quemaduras son graves, gracias a tu velocidad para protegerte, pudiste aminorar el agravio, y aunque la piel de tus codos tendrá marcas que apenas se verán, no puedo decir lo mismo de tu rostro…

Empecé a llorar, comprendiendo lo que quería decir. Había quedado desfigurada para siempre. No me había cubierto a tiempo, gracias a que aquellos que me empujaron, me habían sostenido de los brazos, soltándome apenas para no quemarse ellos. Sí, lo había sentido, había sentido el fuego rozándome el lado derecho, pues había girado el rostro antes de protegerme, mientras aquella diminuta brecha hecha por Draco me permitía pasar.

—Pansy, por favor, Pansy, cálmate, hare todo lo que este en mis manos para sanarte, ¿bien? No me rendiré, nunca lo haré, luchare hasta dejarte como nueva, tan hermosa como siempre —escuché la voz de Theo y sentí su mano cubriendo la mía.

—Yo investigare y lo ayudare para lograrlo, Pansy —dijo Draco, besando mi otra mano.

Sólo pude llorar, llorar tanto, como nunca pensé que podría hacerlo. No entendiendo porque me había pasado esto, porqué a mí. ¿Tan mala había sido? ¿Me lo merecía? No entendía.

Pasé casi tres meses en San Mungo, siendo revisada siempre por Theo y su Sanador en jefe, también por un especialista en quemaduras mágicas, y, para mi disgusto y desconcierto, Potter hizo nuevamente aparición. No pude protestar otra vez ni gritar que no lo quería cerca, pues era el residente del especialista. Así que estuve muchas veces bajo los ojos evaluadores de Potter, negándome siempre a verlo a los ojos, pues de seguro encontraría en ellos satisfacción al verme de esta manera, de esta horrible manera, desgraciada de por vida.

Porque sí, porque quién no se burlaría de la chica que se creía la más guapa del colegio, presumiendo siempre de su apariencia, sabiéndose deseada y admirada, también envidiada por como lucía. Era hermosa, la más hermosa de todas, lo sabía y muchos lo confirmaban, hasta mis amigos coincidían con eso, porque ni Weasley con su exótico cabello rojo me ganaba, porque ni Lovegood con su rostro de muñeca podría superarme, ni Daphne con su apariencia de princesa legendaria me alcanzaría. Había sido vanidosa desde mi nacimiento, había nacido para resaltar, para llamar la atención, para que todo el mundo volteara siempre a verme, para ser lo que todas querrían ser. Era la chica más hermosa, las más deseada, la declarada princesa de Slytherin. La chica idolatrada, inalcanzable, perfecta.

Hermosamente perfecta, eso era, eso fui.

 _Ya no, ya no más…_

Y ahora, ahora ya no era nada de eso. Era una chica horrible, con apariencia horrible y una vida horrible a la vista de todos, aunque yo trataba de que no fuera así, que eso no me perturbara o me derrumbara a diario. Pues al inicio, casi muero de depresión, por negarme a comer o dormir.

Me negué a verme en el espejo por meses, no quería hacerlo y caer por siempre en mi nueva realidad, pero en algún momento sucedió, Draco y Theo me presionaron para hacerlo, para que viera por mí misma las marcas y supiera que no eran tan terrible como pensaba, que pudo ser peor, que pude haber perdido completamente la piel y los huesos y el ojo, que pude haber quedado mutilada, desfigurada, o muerta, que pude haber muerto por unos segundos más, pero había sobrevivido y no viviría para siempre de esta manera.

—Estás viva, eso es lo que importa, Pansy —decía Draco casi siempre cuando me veía odiarme enfrente del espejo.

A veces lo miraba como si no hubiera entendido lo que dijo, otras veces fingía no haberlo escuchado y muchas veces más, gritaba que eso no me importaba, que hubiera preferido morir que lucir de esta manera. Y eso lo enfurecía a él, mirándome con resentimiento y dejaba de hablarme, nunca me trató con compasión, quizá al inicio sí, pero luego entendió que lo peor para mí sería que me tuvieran lástima. Pero Draco siguió ahí, a pesar de mi silencio, de mi odio y mi rencor hacia mí misma y hacia el mundo, siempre estuvo ahí, luchando por mí y para mí, al igual que Astoria y Narcissa, a quienes apenas miraba, y Millicent, mi preciosa Millicent simplemente se quedaba callada, se sentaba a mi lado y me traía postres, entendiendo que lo menos quería era hablar, y a pesar de que me negaba a responder, siempre escuchaba lo que tuviera que decir.

No soportaba la lástima de los demás, ver como todos ahora parecían ser más normales que yo. Y yo no pude devolverle el favor a Draco, ni agradecérselo. Es más, había faltado a su boda hace seis meses, no quería que nadie me viera de esta manera y aunque la ceremonia había sido pequeña a comparación de lo que siempre su familia había pensado, con pocos invitados, no me atreví a ir: aunque Theo trató de convencerme, y Blaise regresó de Italia para regañarme, aunque Millicent casi me suplicó y Draco dijo que jamás me lo perdonaría, pero ¿cómo poder hacerlo con este rostro? Nadie lo entendía, nadie lo entendió.

Sí, todo había ido de mal a peor respecto a las heridas, Draco, Theo y Blaise habían buscado a muchos especialistas de manera privada, no sólo en Inglaterra, sino en todo el continente, pero todos decían lo mismo, eran imposibles de desaparecer las marcas, y con cada una de esas respuestas, yo me destruía más, así que dejé de intentarlo y asumí por completo esto, este espantoso rostro que ahora se había instalado en mí. Así que apenas me liberé del hospital y de los especialistas, me conseguí ese apartamento y me encerré en él, hasta que Draco nuevamente hizo aparición, pues sabía que, si por mí fuera me quedaría para siempre encerrada, con la propuesta de que colaborara con él en su laboratorio, que ganara y luchara por mi propia vida. No es que fuera una experta en pociones como él, pero no era mala, era diestra y perfeccionaste, así que no tuve ninguna dificultad. Terminé trabajando en un lugar que nunca imaginé, y otra diminuta esperanza igual había nacido, al creer que podía crear algo para borrar las marcas de mi rostro o desvanecerlas un poco.

También esa esperanza murió.

—Pansy, por favor —el llamado de Draco me regresó a la realidad, por un instante me había perdido de nuevo entre los recuerdos del accidente, la consecuencia que también podría ser llamada karma y las palabras de cada Sanador que me revisó— Sigues siendo tú, tan bella, tan hermosa y perfecta que siempre.

—No tienes que decirlo por lástima o compromiso, Draco, sé como luzco, me veo al espejo todos los días, así que no finjas que no ves lo desagradable en mí —hice una mueca y me tragué el nudo de la garganta.

—No es lástima, es la verdad —suspiró con fuerzas, y entonces lo sentí, aquellos brazos me rodearon por completo, a pesar de que empujé y me retorcí para que me soltara— Pansy, por favor, ya no te encierres, ya no te hundas más, ya no sé que hacer para que salgas adelante y ahora me arrepiento de haberte ofrecido este trabajo donde la pasas encerrada, porque has hecho de esto tu calabozo personal, tu celda y tu vida, y tú mereces más, más de lo que pretendes darte.

—Cómo no eres tú el que está marcado —dije y lo empujé con fuerzas.

—Te juro que todos los días al verte desearía haber sido yo, porque fue mi culpa, Pansy, era a mí a quien deseaban matar, era de mi familia que deseaban vengarse, eso lo dijeron cuando los atraparon, tú sólo fuiste un daño colateral, una victima que no merecía esto. Perdóname, Pansy, sabes que daría mi vida para que nada de esto hubiera pasado —dijo con vehemencia, con una seguridad abrumadora, que me hizo saber que decía la verdad.

—No digas eso…

—Me culpas, ¿verdad, Pansy?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —casi grité y negué con la cabeza, antes de mirarlo a los ojos— No te culpo de nada, Draco, a veces igual pienso que esto fue parte de una venganza, de mi karma por siempre creerme más que las demás, ¿bien? Lo merezco si lo quieres ver así. Además, yo no cambiaría nada, jamás me hubiera perdonado perderte o que te pasara lo mismo —dije y lo abracé de vuelta.

Nos quedamos así abrazados, hasta que la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Astoria, quien al vernos sonrió y se acercó a pasos ligeros, moviendo de un lado a otro la varita, despejando el espacio y limpiando el aire, pues ella no soportaba el olor de los vapores de las pociones. Draco y yo reímos y ella hizo una mueca, sabiendo que nos burlábamos de ella.

—¿Qué? No porque ustedes puedan respirar sin vomitar aquí, significa que todos podemos —se defendió y reímos más fuerte.

—Hola, mi amor —dijo Draco, soltándome y besándola en los labios.

—Hola. ¿Ya la convenciste? —preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza, por supuesto que su esposa estaba detrás de lo que pedía, nada podía negarle a ella.

—Sí te refieres a que casi fui maldecido, pues sí, pero no, no ha aceptado —dijo Draco, mirándome de nuevo con enojo.

—No iré, así que ya pueden irse olvidando de eso.

—Pero, Pansy, vamos —pidió aquella mujer con su mejor cara de inocencia, para luego sonreír perversamente. No sabía de donde sacaba Draco que su esposa era un ángel, que ni siquiera debió estar en Slytherin, si ella tenía toda la esencia de una serpiente bien curtida— No querrás que hable con Narcissa, ¿verdad?

Apreté los labios otra vez con enojo y giré de nuevo hacia la poción. Ambos sabían que le tenía un gran respeto y admiración a la madre de Draco, quien, dicho sea de paso, siempre se había comportado como una madre para mí y al igual que una, era tan permisiva y exigente como una para conmigo, hasta ella había llegado al punto de regañarme por mi comportamiento tan errático de los meses siguientes del accidente. No podía decirle que no a ella, no sin recibir un regaño monumental y un discurso que me haría aceptar de todos modos.

—Pansy —llamó de nuevo Astoria— Es solo una fiesta y es casa de Theo y Daphne —giré a verla y ella me tomó de las manos— Es una fiesta de disfraces y aunque Draco y yo te hemos repetido tantas veces que no debes avergonzarte de lo que pasó, puedes usar algo para cubrirte si no quieres que los demás te vean —terminó de decir con suavidad.

—No lo sé. Hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta, nadie me ha visto en meses y no quiero que hablen de mí —suspiré con cansancio y frustración, porque lo que más quería evitar eran las habladurías sobre mi rostro. Me solté de sus manos, y con mi varita empecé a vaciar aquel ungüento en diferentes frascos.

—Es lo genial de las fiestas de disfraces, es que por una noche dejas de ser tú, aunque insisto, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Si te vieras realmente en un espejo, te darías cuenta de que sigues tan preciosa como siempre. Además, tienes de aquí hasta el sábado para decidirlo.

—Eso me deja con solo un día, Astoria, hoy es viernes —repliqué y ella sonrió.

—Lo sé.

—No tengo ningún disfraz —intenté librarme de eso.

—También lo sé, así que ya tengo algo para ti —argumentó con alegría.

—¿Sabías que iba a aceptar? —elevé una ceja con disgusto.

—Claro que no, pero era mejor estar preparada. Te lo mostrare el sábado cuando vengas a arreglarte conmigo —guiñó un ojo y sonrió más grande.

—Esta bien, serpientes manipuladoras, pero que nadie se entere, ¿de acuerdo? Nadie debe saber que estaré ahí —advertí y ellos asintieron— Y que mi disfraz tenga una máscara.

—Hecho —me ofreció la mano Astoria, la estreché y ella volvió a sonreír con victoria— Sabia que tú no lo lograrías, Draco —se burló después.

—Claro —masculló con molestia y caminó a la salida, dignamente. Reí al verlo de ese modo, pareciendo a cuando dejaba con la palabra en la boca a alguien en el colegio— Ahora explícale que no solo es una fiesta, sino tres, cariño —contestó con venganza, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

—¡¿Qué?! —grité.

—¡Cobarde! —gritó Astoria.

Me crucé de brazos y esperé la respuesta de aquella bruja. Ella soló sonrió con inocencia y me miró con una mirada de borrego a medio morir.

—Sí me matas se lo diré a Narcissa.

—¡Ay, cállate!

* * *

Hola. De nuevo por aquí con un nuevo fic. Sí, lo sé, sé que no he avanzado con La promesa, pero es que esta idea no me dejaba dormir y sentía que no dejaría avanzar con nada.

Espero que les haya gustado. Ah, otra cosa, este fic solo contará con 4 capítulo, y concluirá el 31 de octubre. Se supone que debí subirlo el miércoles, para que sea uno por semana hasta esa fecha, pero aun no estaba listo para salir del horno.

Gracias por leer.

Bye. Cascabelita


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

Primer baile: Princesa Yavanna.

* * *

Aun no tenía ni idea cómo es que habían terminado convenciéndome de esto. Cierto, había aceptado al final la propuesta de Astoria, y aun no sabía por qué, quizá el haber escuchado el reproche de Draco sobre mi pésima actitud influenció mucho. Y no podía negar tampoco, que muy en el fondo, quería disfrutar de una fiesta como lo hacía antes, aquellas grandes fiestas en casa de Draco o en la mía, llenas de vino y bocadillos, de baile y risa, quería volver a vivir aquello como si nada malo hubiera pasado y las palabras de Astoria, aquella que me terminaron por persuadir, era que por una noche podía fingir ser alguien más, alguien que no tenía estás marcas, pues nadie las vería.

Me miré en el espejo con detenimiento, pasando mis manos por aquel atuendo, y casi pude bufar y reír por cómo me veía. Tenía puesto un vestido rojo tinto, largo y esponjado, con mangas que cubrían mis codos apenas marcados por el fuego demoniaco. La verdad es que aquellas cicatrices apenas se veían, como había dicho Theo, y no les tomaba mayor importancia de la debida. Repasé con mis dedos aquel ajustado corset, deteniéndome en cada detalle de encaje y brillantes, luciendo en una armonía tan elegante que fue de mi gusto, a pesar de que cuando Astoria me lo mostró creí que era una ridiculez vestirme así; me apretaba las costillas, pero no era incomodo, además de que marcaba demasiado mi cintura y levantaba más mi busto y el escote dejaba al descubierto el nacimiento de mis senos. La falda también era algo pesada, pero no llevaba nada más que una tela lisa, como si la atención debiera centrarse en la parte de arriba.

—Siempre he pensado que este color te queda de maravilla, aunque lo evites por ser demasiado Gryffindor —dijo Astoria, colocándose a mi lado, y la miré a través del espejo de cuerpo completo.

Reí un poco y asentí.

—Es demasiado Gryffindor —me quejé y ella empezó a reír— Pero mejor dime que de verdad este no es mi disfraz —le pedí y ella lanzó una risa suave.

—Te queda perfecto, no puedes negar eso. Tu cintura luce espectacular y es seguro que dejes a más de uno con la boca abierta con ese escote.

—Pero, Astoria, una princesa, ¿de verdad? —cuestioné y giré a verla.

—¿Qué tiene? —se encogió de hombros y luego movió la varita, haciendo que una tiara de pequeñas piedras se colocara en aquel pulcro peinado que Narcissa había hecho sin que pudiera quejarme, pues una mirada de aquellos ojos azules como el hielo me detuvieron por completo— Ahora sí, eres toda una princesa.

—Me siento ridícula —volví a quejarme, tocando aquella pieza colocada entre mis cabellos negros.

—Pero no luces para nada así —alegó y luego caminó hacia el tocador y regresó con aquel antifaz que había exigido. En realidad, era muy hermoso, de encaje negro, que me cubriría hasta la nariz— Yo sigo opinando que deberías olvidarte de esto, te ves hermosa así, pero es tu decisión.

—Prefiero usarlo.

Se lo quité de las manos y lo fui acomodando poco a poco. Lo ajusté sobre mis ojos y mi nariz y luego me miré en el espejo. Aquella cicatriz de mi rostro no se veía ya, y mis ojos azules parecían los de un gato entre tanto oscuro, así que no pude evitar reír, dejando entrever mis dientes contrastando con aquel oscuro labial del mismo color que el vestido que Astoria puso en mis labios al terminar de maquillarme de una manera tan dramática, haciéndome lucir como una muñeca de fría porcelana, o una princesa en todo caso.

Me mordí los labios, aun dudando de ir, pero sabía que ni Draco, Astoria y Narcissa permitirían que me echara para atrás justo en estos momentos. Estaba terriblemente nerviosa, una ansiedad que empezaba a devorarme por dentro. Apreté mis dedos, mientras Astoria me volvía a sentar delante del tocador para colocar un par de gotas de perfume en mi cuello. Casi me eche para atrás, pues creía ya haber tenido suficiente de eso y del maquillaje, pero a ella le dio igual y se dio la vuelta, para registrar en su joyero, sacando un collar con un rubí triangular en el centro que me puso sin preguntarme o esperar que protestara, en si aquel collar parecía antiguo, ostentoso y precioso, y dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Estaba terminando de abrochar aquella joya, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Millicent, vestida como una diosa griega, con una túnica blanca y de sedas en color perla, así como un broché dorado sobre su hombro derecho, que sujetaba la tela que caía con suavidad en su espalda; el cabello lo traía recogido a la altura del cuello, con un par de rizos a los lados de su rostro, y tenía lo que parecía ser un collar de diminutas flores sobre la frente, así como un maquillaje sencillo, con un delineado en negro formando un extraño patrón alrededor de sus ojos, pero que hacía resaltar el color miel de sus pupilas, y sus labios en color durazno. La verdad es que se veía demasiado bien.

—Te ves increíble, Pansy —dijo caminando hasta nosotras, cuando Astoria le permitió el paso.

—Gracias —dije en voz baja.

—Pareciera que no nos cree —suspiró Astoria, terminando de ajustar su maquillaje, más sencillo que el mío.

—Es difícil, Julieta —me burlé, levantándome del taburete, mientras ella me veía de manera indignada.

—Es una gran novela —se defendió, y siguió aplicándose rubor en las mejillas.

—Muggle —rebatí, pero en realidad no tenía nada en contra de esas cosas: todo arte era importante sin importar de donde viniera.

—No deja de serlo —declaró con firmeza, alisando la falda menos esponjosa de su vestido en color verde esmeralda con detalles en oro.

—¿Y dónde está Romeo? —pregunté.

—Abajo, esperándonos —dijo Millicent y sonrió divertida, pues si Astoria iba disfrazada de Julieta, era obvio que Draco sería Romeo.

—¿Y tú, donde dejaste a tu dios griego? —pregunté y ella dejó de reír y un visible sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas en segundos. Reí con ganas al verla, mientras la veía cruzarse de brazos algo mosqueada.

—Esperando junto a Draco, tomando un poco de whiskey de fuego —declaró Millicent y negó con la cabeza.

—Aun no puedo creer que salgas con Blaise.

—Yo tampoco me lo creo, aunque vi con mis propios ojos como es que negó mil veces haberse enamorado, para luego salir corriendo al hospital cuando le dijeron que habías enfermado —dijo Astoria con una sonrisa, haciendo que aquel sonrojo se volviera casi furioso en la castaña.

—Realmente fueron malvados. Blaise me dijo que le dijeron que estaba muriendo por un problema en el corazón —reclamó y Astoria rió de nuevo.

—¿Y no era verdad? Tú igual estabas enamorada de él y queríamos acelerar esto, sino quien sabe hasta cuando se hubieran declarado ambos, parecían tan tercos y renuentes a admitirlo —contestó sin culpa.

—Además, fue divertido. Draco me contó que Blaise llegó gritando al hospital, amenazando con matarlos a todos, hasta a Theo, si es que no salvaban tu vida —dije y empecé a reír.

Si, eso había sido cruel por parte del matrimonio Malfoy, pero Astoria tenía razón, ambos ya nos tenían hartos con ese juego de coquetear y discutir cada vez que se veían, y todo fue más claro para nosotros, hasta para ellos, que eso era amor, cuando Blaise decidió mudarse nuevamente a Inglaterra, sólo porque Millicent estaba aquí.

—Lo sé. Lo escuché y llegué justo cuando zarandeaba a Theo ordenándole salvarme, si es que no quería morir —dijo mi amiga con pena, pasándose una mano por la frente, pero sonriendo un poco— Y yo sólo estaba ahí por el esguince que me hice en el tobillo.

—Y luego Blaise la abrazó, le confesó lo que sentía y le juró estar a su lado para siempre —terminó de contar Astoria para luego empezar a reír.

—Tuve que calmarlo —reclamó de nuevo—, jurándole que no tenía nada, aun así, ordenó que me hicieran estudio de todo para poder tranquilizarse. Pase una semana entera con él vigilándome, hasta que le dieron los resultados, ni estornudar podía sin que él me llevara corriendo al hospital.

—Ni que te hubieras quejado por eso, Millicent —apunté con un dedo y ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué más podía hacer? Se veía realmente lindo preocupado por mí.

—Claro, ahora agradécenos —pidió Astoria con una sonrisa malvada.

—No lo hare. Le hicieron creer a mi novio que iba a morir.

—Y es por eso qué ya son novios.

—Íbamos a nuestro ritmo, Astoria —aclaró.

—Muy lento y sin sentido —dijo sin darle importancia, terminando de pintar sus labios— Pero bueno, ya estamos listas. Ahora si andando.

Las tres salimos de la habitación y en el pasillo hacia las escaleras, no encontramos con Narcissa luciendo un vestido negro y guantes de seda en color plata hasta los codos, parecía el atuendo de una diva de los años cincuenta del cine de oro. Muy Muggle, pero ella lo lucia como una reina en realidad, así como ese peinado precioso en sus cabellos rubios como la mantequilla, y Lucius a su lado, iba sin nada que pareciera un disfraz, sólo una túnica negra por completo, así como aquel bastón con la cabeza de plata que siempre llevaba en lo alto, y su cabello amarrado en una coleta baja. Ambos tan imponente y elegantes. Y ellos fueron los primeros en descender.

En el salón, a los pies de la escalera, ya nos esperaban los chicos. Evité sentir la decepción al ver como Blaise tomaba a Millicent de la cintura para levantarla y darle una vuelta, mientras ella reía y se quejaba para ser bajada, para después ser besada; o como Draco besó la mano de Astoria, inclinándose en una reverencia profunda, que Astoria imitó ligeramente. Miré todo desde los tres últimos escalones, apretándome de nuevo los dedos, queriendo subir otra vez a la habitación y esconderme, o desaparecer justo en este momento. Yo sería la única sin pareja en esa fiesta, y ni siquiera era eso lo que me hería un poco, llevaba tres años sin ser querida, sin besar o tener sexo con alguien, estaba sola, más sola que después de la guerra y sabía que nadie querría a una chica con la cara destruida y eso dolía.

Pero, aun así, si ya estaba aquí, vestida con este disfraz tan tonto, fingiendo ser la princesa que no era y yendo a una fiesta con personas que llevaba años sin ver, más valía que esto valiera la pena y disfrutara la noche. Y eso haría, lo disfrutaría. Tenía tres bailes para ser libre, tres noches antes de que la magia se acabara.

—¡Wow, Pansy, te ves increíble! —gritó Blaise con el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Millicent, y su novia asintió.

Elevé una ceja ante su disfraz, pues, aunque era completamente blanco como el de su novia, no vestía como uno supondría, quizá también a él le parecióque se vería ridículo de esa manera; lucia una túnica blanca y pegada, con los puños en color plata, imitando aquel delineado que se había hecho Millicent en los ojos. Aun así, se veía muy bien.

—Claro —dije sin tenerlo claro y terminé de bajar, alzando un poco aquella falda del vestido para no pisarla y caer, pues sólo faltaría romperme la nariz para terminar de armar el rostro de bruja que me cargaba— Pero les recuerdo que por esta noche no seré Pansy Parkinson —repetí algo que ya había hablado con ellos.

—Y sigo sin entender eso —protestó Draco.

—Llevó tres años sin aparecerme ante la comunidad mágica y más tiempo sin estar en una fiesta, no quiero que todos murmuren o hablen de mí o mi presencia en público, pues lo único que quiero es disfrutarlo con libertad —suspiré con cansancio, pues ya les había explicado mis razones.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Naricissa con voz decepcionada y severa— ¿Cómo quieres ser llamada?

Me puse a pensarlo, era algo tonto que no tuviera algo listo para este momento, pues eso debí pensarlo desde el inicio, desde que acepté y dije que no quería que nadie me reconociera y era claro que tendría que inventarme uno, pues sería extraño que jamás se dirigieran a mí por mi nombre.

—Yavanna —dije y todos me miraron con sorpresa.

Hasta yo misma me sentí sorprendida por unos segundos por aquel nombre que había dicho, pero luego empecé a reír, pues era algo de mi subconsciente en realidad. Me había hecho tan fanática de las películas muggles, que cuando me enteré de que había libros de El Señor de los Anillos, me leí todos, y ahora estaba a la mitad del libro El Silmarillion, donde apareció aquel nombre representado por una ainur, seres espirituales creados del pensamiento de Ilúvatar, el Dios único y absoluto de Eä, y según su descripción, a veces aparecía vestida de verde o tomaba la forma de un árbol, un árbol que se podía pasar por alto y eso era lo que quería esta noche, ser una más y que me dejaran en paz.

—De acuerdo, Yavanna —dijo Blaise, como si saboreara el nombre— Te queda... creo. Pero es hora de irnos.

—Sí, adelántense ustedes, llegare en unos minutos —les dije.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, de seguro no irás —habló de nuevo Draco.

—Claro que lo hare, no por nada aguante toda una tarde con Astoria para arreglarme.

—Oye —dijo su esposa con ultraje y yo sonreí encogiéndome de hombros, la verdad es que tenía tanto tiempo sin arreglarme para una fiesta, que había olvidado lo agotador que podía llegar a ser.

Millicent y Blaise reían, y hasta los señores Malfoy parecían algo divertidos por todo eso.

—Si llegamos todos juntos sabrán de inmediato que soy yo —rebatí a la mirada arisca de Draco.

—Hagamos algo —interrumpió de nuevo Blaise— Sí la señorita Yavanna Dankworth… —elevé una ceja con escepticismo ante aquel apellido— ¡Oh, por Merlín, Pansy! Es el apellido de tu abuela paterna antes de casarse con Parkinson —aclaró él con burla y yo asentí, pues, aunque en algún momento lo había sabido, la familia de mi padre fue la que menos soporté mientras estaban vivos.

—¿Tú como sabes?

—Porque mi madre era una loca obsesionada con eso de la estirpe para buscarme esposa —bufó con desagrado, y Millicent lo golpeó en el pecho— Por eso aun no te llevo a conocerla, cariño, y no porque pueda convencerme de lo contrario, yo me casare contigo, pero prefiero que no te haga sentir mal.

—No he dicho que me casaré contigo, y estaré bien con respecto a tu madre —contestó ella.

—Ya, Zabini, que ibas a decir —apresuré cuando lo vi dispuesto a replicar a lo que había dicho su novia.

—Ah, eso, que los Malfoy pueden irse primero, esperamos unos quince minutos para que partas tú, y Millicent y yo nos vamos después, así nos aseguramos de que no huyas —dijo con una sonrisa descarada.

—Me parece bien. Padres —llamó Draco, señalando con la mirada la chimenea.

—Claro, vamos, Narcissa —dijo Lucius, asintiendo y partiendo con ella.

Los vi desaparecer entre las llamas a las dos, y luego fue el turno de Astoria y Draco, ambos con una mirada de advertencia para mí y yo asentí con desgana. Me encaminé al sofá y me senté en él, viendo que Blaise y Millicent hacían lo mismo, mientras el moreno le ordenaban a un elfo servir unas copas de vino.

—Para que te relajes, Pansy… perdón, Yavanna —corrigió Blaise con una sonrisa burlona.

Rodé los ojos con fastidio, pero aun así acepté aquella copa que dejó el elfo para mí, sintiendo que la necesitaba. Ellos empezaron a hablar en voz baja y yo los ignoré, mirando las llamas de la chimenea. Había aceptado aquel plan, aunque hubiera preferido ser la última, sentía que necesitaba más tiempo para mí, sola, y prepararme para que lo que sucedería.

—Ya es hora, Yavanna —escuché decir a Millicent, siendo abrazada por Blaise.

—Está bien —caminé a la chimenea y tomé un poco de polvo de aquel recipiente de plata que estaba sobre ella. Me metí y giré a verlos— Los veo en un momento —dije y grité mi destino, arrojando los polvos con fuerza.

Llegué al salón de los Nott, el cual solo podía ser usado por aquellos que estaban permitidos, sabiendo que el resto de los invitados entrarían por la puerta principal. Eso me tranquilizó, pues así podía esperar un poco más antes de ir al salón de fiesta. Me quedé ahí, dando unas vueltas, bajo la mirada atenta y servicial del pequeño elfo que ya me había preguntado si requería algo. Ya había negado varias veces con la cabeza, porque sentía que me faltaba un poco el aire.

—¿Pansy? —escuché una suave voz desde la entrada.

—Yavanna —corregí.

Caminé hasta Daphne, quien parecía estar disfrazada de una vampira, con un vestido de terciopelo rojo y las mangas negras del mismo material, así como una capa oscura; dos brillantes colmillos sobresalían de sus labios rojos y tenía la piel de un color casi gris, así como los pómulos remarcados y sus ojos habían dejado de ser verdes, para ser tan rojos como la sangre. Estaba bella y tétrica al mismo tiempo.

—Cierto, Astoria ya me había dicho que no quieres que nadie sepa que estás aquí.

—Sí…

—Vamos, Yavanna, te llevaré al salón, Theo quiere verte, además, como eres una desconocida, habrá que presentarte con muchas personas —aclaró ella con diversión, cerrando la puerta después de que salí y la hubiera saludado con un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí, sí, como digas, aunque no me importa sino me presentan —contesté, mientras atravesábamos varios pasillos de su casa, hasta llegar a las dos grandes puertas de lo que era el salón destinado para la fiesta.

—Eso no sucederá. Por esta noche serás la prima de Theo. Astrid quería decir que eras prima nuestra o de Draco, pero todo mundo sabe que los Malfoy no tienen más familia y con este cabello tan negro, también muchos dudarían que fueras prima nuestra; en cambio Theo podría ser un pariente tuyo, tienen el cabello tan negro, así como la piel tan clara —ella dudo viendo la piel de mi brazo— Bueno, no tan pálida, pero funcionara.

—Está bien.

Suspiré, porque, así como no había pensado en un nombre, tampoco había imaginado una historia que inventarme, después de todo estuve más centrada y preocupada con esto de asistir, que no había pensado en los detalles que la gente querría saber de la chica del antifaz, y era mejor tener todo cubierto, así que agradecí que todos pensaran en eso, hasta de que Blaise se hubiera acordado de aquel apellido.

Las puertas dobles se abrieron para nosotras, dejándonos al pie de una escalera que bajaba por ambos lados. Abajo todo parecía estar en penumbras, con luces bajas en color amarillo y muy arriba, como si no quisieran que la luz tocara el suelo; las ventanas que iban del suelo a techo, tenían cortinas grises que dejaban ver el cielo estrellado y una luna en cuarto menguante, pero también estaban sobrepuestas unas cortina transparentes y rasgadas, para darle aquel efecto de que todo estaba abandonado. Había en lugares estratégicos ramas secas de árboles en color negro y diminutas luces del color del fuego. Todo se veía genial, a pesar de la simpleza de la decoración, pues, aun así, había cosas graciosas, como calabazas con luces adentro y caras tenebrosas, o telarañas que caían del candelabro y de vez en cuando, una de aquellas luces del candelabro, parecían fallar para darle un mayor efecto a todo eso.

La música igual sonaba fuerte, pues habían contratado una banda que estaba tocando sobre una tarina iluminada, algo que parecía ser rock clásico, y muchos ya bailaban o comían cerca de la mesa larga que estaba llena de dulces o bocadillo, así como del otro lado, había una barra de bar, aunque muchos meseros igual se paseaban con charolas entre las personas que no se unían en la pista de baile.

—Vamos, ahí está Theo —dijo Daphne empezando a bajar, caminando por aquella alfombra roja que amortiguaba el sonido de sus tacones.

Esperé un poco más, respirando con fuerzas, antes de empezar a descender. Sentí la mirada de muchos sobre mí y sin poder evitarlo me toqué el antifaz, esperando que no se hubiera movido y que todos ya supieran quien era en realidad. Pero no, estaba puesta en su lugar, además de que antes de salir de la habitación, había agregado un hechizo para que no se cayera por nada en el mundo.

Cuando llegué hasta el final, vi a Theo y a Daphne esperándome. Theo sonrió ladinamente, mostrando apenas sus dientes que de igual manera mostraban colmillos afilados entre unos labios negros. Quise reír, aunque todo hubiera quedado más chusco si hubiera engominado su cabello para peinarlo hacia atrás, entonces sería Drácula por completo, pero no, lo tenía como siempre, aunque al igual que su esposa, sus ojos dejaron de ser aquellos verdes oscuro, para ahora mostrar unas pupilas rojas.

—Me alegro de verte… Yavanna —dijo mirando a su esposa, quien asintió complacida.

—Yo también, Theo —dije y sonreí, abrazándolo rápidamente— Esta noche seré tu prima, ¿ya te lo dijeron? —pregunté en su oído, para luego soltarlo.

—Sí, ya me dijo Daphne —respondió— Entonces, Yavanna Dankworth, vamos, busquemos a mis amigos —me señaló con una mano, guiándome hacia donde de seguro estaban los Malfoy.

Y eso hizo, me llevó con ellos y me fue presentando como si realmente no los conociera, pero sabía porque lo hacían y casi pude sentir mis ojos humedecerse al ver como todos seguían el juego; ellos sabían que muchos estaban viendo o escuchando, y era mejor que pensaran que de verdad no los conocía y era una prima lejana de Theo, porque a como dicen: para engañar a tus enemigos, empieza por engañar a tus amigos. Y aunque nada de eso se aplicaba aquí, era fingir que eso realmente estábamos haciendo.

Casi una hora después llegaron Millicent y Blaise, y a como venía diciendo Draco, no podían quitarse las manos de encima, pues la sonrisa de Blaise los delataba, así como la mirada vidriosa y los labios rojos e hinchados de Millicent.

—Espero que no lo hayan hecho en la sala de mi casa —amenazó Draco.

—No, para nada, nos fuimos a un cuarto de invitados —contestó él como si nada.

—Y si lo sigues diciendo, jamás volverá a suceder —lo regañó Millicent, sonrojada otra vez.

Todos reímos y yo me puse a platicar con ellos. Y Daphne tuvo razón, muchos se acercaron y le pidieron a Theo que me presentara, lo mismo sucedió cuando Millicent, Astoria y yo fuimos a dar una vuelta por el salón, y cuando las saludaban a ellas, preguntaba por mi nombre. Todas siguieron el guion, era Yavanna Dankworth, prima lejana de Nott, por parte de la línea materna. Algunos se atrevían a preguntar de dónde venía pues nadie me conocía o me habían visto, así que decía que había vivido toda mi vida en Gales, ellos quedaban conformes y se iban.

Estuve nerviosa ante cada interrogatorio, pero después de varias copas de vino, de haber probado unos cuantos bocadillos, así como un par de golosinas, chocolate en su mayoría, estaba relajada y ya me sabía mi historia ficticia de memoria para no cometer errores, si es que mi historia variaba de una a otra. Además, no es como si fueran a investigarme, sólo tenían curiosidad, y los pocos que me habían conocido antes, pues era lo bueno de tener un circulo tan cerrado de amigos, no habían podido reconocerme, aunque pude ver en ellos la duda naciente.

Seguimos dando vueltas, hasta que Draco fue por Astoria para presentarla con alguien y Blaise le pidió un baile a Millicent, entonces vino Daphne a hacerme compañía. Platicábamos sobre su trabajo como directora y dueña de la nueva revista de moda que circulaba en el mundo mágico, algo menos empalagosa que Corazón de bruja, llamada _Vanity_ , que su padre había creado para ella, por sus ganas de impulsar la moda en la comunidad mágica.

—¿Qué hace Potter aquí? —pregunté a Daphne, deteniéndola, cuando lo vi a los lejos con sus inseparables amigos.

—Es compañero de Theo, pensé que lo sabías —me contestó ella.

—Eso lo sé, pero ¿Qué hace aquí él? —insistí.

—A mí también me sorprendió, pero él y Theo se llevan bien, no es como si fueran grandes amigos, pero conviven y comen juntos en el hospital, aunque Theo dice que aun le desespera esa actitud de querer ser héroe todo el tiempo, pero lo tolera —explicó ella y siguió caminando, a pasos más lento— Además, Granger igual trabaja como investigadora, y la acaban de colocar con Theo en un proyecto sobre los efectos del cruciatus prolongado. Así que Theo no vio nada de malo en ofrecerles una invitación, al igual que a muchos sanadores.

Eso era cierto, ya había sido presentada con muchos sanadores, hasta con aquellos que una vez me atendieron hace tres años y no lograron reconocerme tampoco.

—Pero no creí que vendrían —escuché decir a Daphne, antes de sonreír diplomáticamente y aceptar los saludos de aquellos tres.

Me quedé rezagada, esperando que terminaran los saludos y las palabras de agradecimiento y los comentarios sobre la fiesta y la decoración. Miré hacia otro lado, pero aun así mi mirada seguía el movimiento de aquel trio dorado. Abrí más los ojos al ver el vientre abultado de Granger, trayendo más pelirrojos pecosos al mundo; ella rodeaba el brazo del pelirrojo Weasley, ambos disfrazados de lo que parecía ser Alicia y el Sombrero Loco, efecto de ver tantas películas para llenar mi tiempo de soledad. Sonreí ante eso, pues quizá muchos no lo podrían identificar, pero para mí era más que obvio, además de que Granger aprovechó muy bien el color de cabello de su esposo.

Luego inspeccioné el vestuario de Potter, quizá fuera otra referencia muggle. Lo vi vestido de caballero, y aunque casi bufé de ironía por aquel león rampante bordado en hilos de oro sobre la tela roja de su disfraz, luego me di cuenta que no era un Gryffindor, sino el vestuario que una vez había visto en la película de Narnia, el león, la bruja y el ropero: era el príncipe Peter Penvensie, algo reconocible por aquella espada colgando de su cadera, con la empuñadora en forma de cabeza de león, aunque prescindió del escudo de plata y las hombreras de metal.

—Yavanna —llamó mi atención Daphne, y quité rápidamente mi mirada aun de la ropa de Potter. Los ojos de Daphne siempre astutos se dieron cuenta de aquella inspección que había hecho, aun así, pareció ignorarlo— Quiero presentarte a dos compañeros de Theo y a un auror.

Me acerqué a ella y la miré con duda, pues no creí que le importara presentarme. A mí no me importaba en absoluto.

—Ella es Yavanna Dankworth, prima de Theo, recién llegada de Gales. Ellos son el matrimonio Weasley: Hermione y Ronald Weasley, y él es Harry Potter, sanador especializado en quemaduras mágicas —señaló con lo que me pareció que era insistencia. Lo ignoré y ofrecí mi mano con duda, primero a Granger, quien me sonreía con tranquilidad, luego a su esposo que parecía estar incomodo y por último a Potter, de quien no pude hacerme una idea de cómo se sentía— Supongo que habrás escuchado de él, Yavanna.

—Todo mundo ha escuchado de él, Daphne —dije sin interés— Es el salvador del mundo mágico, ¿no? El Niño que vivió, como le llaman —mencioné con ligero sarcasmo que esperaba fuera ignorado, pues podrían reconocerme por mi desdén hacia ellos tres.

—Claro. Pero Potter resultó ser más que eso, Yavanna —llegó Theo, saludando a los recién llegados y pude notar en él una ligera confianza con ellos, hasta con Ronald, con quien menos trataba— Hola, Harry, Hermione, Weasley, me da gusto verlos por aquí.

—Gracias por la invitación, Theo —habló Granger.

—No hubiéramos faltado —le dijo Harry con una sonrisa grande.

—Veo que mi esposa ya les presentó a mi prima —dijo él, pasando un brazo por mi cintura para luego besarme la frente— Calma esa lengua filosa sino quieres que te descubran, sabes que ellos no son tan idiotas como el resto de los invitados, te reconocerán y más teniendo a un auror con ellos —susurró con rapidez en mi oído, antes de soltarme y tomar la mano de su esposa.

Apreté los labios con disgusto, teniendo que darle la razón, por mucho que quisiera creerlos idiotas, no lo eran para tanto. Eran muy observadores con los detalles, empezando con Granger que era el cerebro en aquel trio, y supongo que Weasley ahora era más especializado en eso, así como Potter no era un obtuso para todo.

Después de un par de palabras más con ellos, nos alejamos y permitimos que ellos igual dieran una vuelta por todo el salón. Agradecí que eso sucediera, pues ya había cometido un par de errores, pues mencionar lo del salvador no me había bastado al parecer, sino que tuve que hacer una observación sobre aquellos disfraces que traían, y que Granger explicó a conciencia, y tuve que hacer un comentario acido sobre eso, diciendo que nadie lo entendería, pero al parecer ellos no lo tomaron a mal, aunque Theo sí, no por lo que dije, sino porque estaba descubriéndome yo sola. Y la otra cosa que parecía darme muchas vueltas, era la mirada de Potter, pues cada vez que lo atrapaba mirándome, lo encontraba con la cabeza ladeada, el rostro llenó de duda y los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera viendo a través de mi antifaz, aunque no hizo preguntas sobre nada ni tampoco comentarios. Pero su mirada me empezó a poner nerviosa, como si en cualquier momento fuera a llamarme por mi nombre para tirar todo mi teatro abajo.

Así que, alejada ya de ellos, me tranquilicé, y seguí dando vueltas. Bailé un par de veces con Theo, Draco y Blaise, así como con un par de amigos de Theo que me habían invitado, aunque sólo acepté por compromiso, pues era él quien me llamaba cuando aquellos magos jóvenes querían conocerme. Procuraba no hablar mucho, pues no me interesaba ni convenía que quisieran ser mis amigos o fomentar otro tipo de relación. Aun así, lo disfruté, aunque lo hice más con mis amigos, pero ellos, a pesar de quererme incluir, estaban más interesados en bailar con sus parejas y eso lo entendía realmente. A pesar de todo, me hacía sentir desanimada y, poco a poco, la alegría que había logrado reunir con el pasar de las horas en aquel salón, se iba cayendo.

Pero como lo había dicho y pensado, no había pasado una tarde entera en manos de Astoria para verme con lo hacía y había pasado por una nueva crisis existencial para no aprovecharlo, así que seguí dando vuelta, bailando cada vez que un caballero me invitaba y platicando con algunas chicas, pero como las damas siempre eran más curiosas y preguntonas, prefería la compañía silenciosa de un varón en el baile.

Después de despedirme de mi pareja de baile, un mago que me llevaba varios años y no por eso menos atractivo, me dirigí a la barra por uno de aquellos cocteles coloridos y divertidos que tenían al alcancé de todos. Pedí uno de color verde pistache con crema hasta arriba que estaba puesto en una pequeña copita, porque por más que me dijeron el nombre no me lo aprendí, pero estaba delicioso, pareciendo más un pequeño postre dulce pero no empalagoso, y por eso no dude en pedir uno más.

—¿Me permitiría un baile, princesa? —alguien preguntó cuando estaba esperando el tercero de aquella pequeña bebida que apenas alcanzaba para aun trago.

Cuando la pregunta se repitió, giré a ver de quien se trataba. Me encontré a Potter, con su disfraz tan él y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Elevé una ceja, que de seguro no se veía por el antifaz, no comprendiendo muy bien que hacía.

—¿Disculpe? —pregunté con duda, intentando dejar mi sarcasmo de lado para contestarle, pues de verdad no quería que supiera que era yo, él menos que nadie debía saberlo.

—Preguntaba si me concedería un baile —dijo con una sonrisa mucho más grande y una mirada igual de alegre.

Lo quedé viendo con seriedad, sin saber que decir. No comprendía porqué él me estaba pidiendo un baile. Quizá realmente no sabía quien era yo, pues de lo contrario jamás me lo hubiera pedido, a pesar de aquellas miradas tan intensas que pensé que me habían descubierto; Harry Potter jamás le pediría un baile a Pansy Parkinson.

—No lo sé, señor Potter —dije tan sólo por decir algo, aunque esa cuestión era sólo para mí.

No quería aceptar, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que Yavanna, aquella que era por esta noche, no tenía motivos reales para rechazarle, aunque Pansy Parkinson tuviera una lista completa enumerada de cada una de ellas, empezando por el hecho de que no me agradaba para nada, que intenté que lo entregaran a Voldemort, y que en algún momento lo culpe a él y a los suyos de las cicatrices que ahora cargaba, pero como dijo Draco aquella vez, no fue él, así que no sentía ni siquiera rencor. Suspiré, sólo no me caía bien. Además, si llegaba a rechazarlo sin motivos, igual sería un detalle más para que empezara a sospechar realmente, si es que mis maliciosos comentarios anteriores no lo habían hecho.

—Sólo un baile, princesa —pidió de nuevo, menos desanimado y con la misma sonrisa.

—¿Por qué me llama princesa? —cuestioné cruzándome de brazos.

—Eso es lo que es esta noche, ¿no, señorita Dankworth? —dijo de nuevo con aquella cara de duda, diciendo mi apellido como si fuera una broma, y eso hizo ponerme más nerviosa, sintiendo que ya lo sabía y si lo rechazaba sólo le confirmaría sus sospechas.

—Claro —dije mirando la falda de mi vestido— Sí, eso soy —reconocí y luego me quedé callada, viéndolo a los ojos. No sé porque sentía que caería en una trampa si decía que sí, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que si no aceptaba habré caído irremediablemente— Está bien, Gran rey Peter, acepto bailar con usted —él empezó a reír cuando lo llamé de esa manera. Granger sólo había mencionado que era de un libro llamado Narnia, nunca mencionó que personaje era, así que pareció darle risa que lo supiera.

Tomé su mano extendida y me dejé llevar a la pista de baile. Lo sentí colocar una mano en mi cintura, mientras mi mano derecha era sostenida en lo alto por una tibia mano más grande que la mía claramente. No quería verlo a la cara, así que sólo seguí sus pasos, mirando sobre su hombro o a los costados, nadie parecía ponernos atención, excepto por sus amigos que sonreían con algo que no me agradó demasiado, pareciendo cómplices de algo.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por completo, abriéndolos cuando sentía que iba a darme una vuelta, para luego atraerme a su cuerpo, donde mi mirada quedaba clavada en aquel león tan arrogante como él. Seguí mirando aquellos hilos bordados sobre la tela tan roja como mi vestido. Era una ironía que combináramos tan bien, como si no hubiesemos puesto de acuerdo, igual mi corset tenía unos brillantes en color oro.

—¿Entonces de Gales? —preguntó en algún momento.

—¿Esa es su manera de iniciar una conversación? —cuestioné sin levantar la mirada y me recriminé por escucharme de nuevo tan acida. Debía controlarme, no sacar la lengua filosa como dijo Theo— Sí, de Gales —terminé diciendo con resignación.

—Es difícil iniciar una conversación, con alguien que se niega a darme la cara —argumentó, dándonos una vuelta completa sin soltarme.

—No me estoy negando, señor Potter —contesté y lo miré a los ojos.

Lo vi sonreír y mirarme con una nueva luz. Seguía sintiendo que él ya sabía quien era y sólo se reía de mí. Así que apreté los labios ante aquella sonrisa y dejé de verlo, mirando de nuevo a las diversas parejas en sus trajes tan pintorescos, que nos rodeaban.

—No creí que mi rostro le disgustara tanto —dijo con gracia.

—No, para nada. Sólo debo concentrarme.

Concentrarme en no descubrirme y alejarme lo más rápido de él, porque en algún lugar de mi cabeza, había un reloj con cuenta regresiva avisándome que en cualquier momento alguien saltaría gritando mi nombre o que él lo diría para burlarse de mí.

—¿En qué?

—En bailar.

—No necesita de eso, lo hace muy… —le di un pisotón y luego lo miré con una sonrisita de inocencia.

—¿Sí? —pregunté al ver que no terminó su oración y me quedó viendo con reproche.

—Retiro lo dicho, princesa.

—Podemos detenernos cuando gusté —dije dulcemente.

—Por increíble que parezca, disfruto de su compañía, princesa —replicó.

—¿Porqué me llama así? —cuestioné otra vez.

—Porque su apellido me parece extraño —dijo y yo reí, mirándolo al rostro. Sí, a mí también me lo pareció cuando Blaise lo dijo— Y no me ha permitido llamarla por su nombre.

Me mordí los labios y desvié la mirada, mirando sobre su hombro, donde mis amigos reunidos cerca de la mesa de comida parecían conversar, mientras nos dedicaban miradas interrogantes; la de Theo era quieta como si no pasara nada, como si verme con Potter fuera cosa de todos los días, la de Draco parecía intensa y preocupada, mientras que Astoria sonreía con diversión. Quería pedirles ayuda, decirles que vinieran a rescatarme. Pude ver la mirada de Millicent afligida, como si supiera que esto no era parte de la noche, dando pequeños pasos hacia el centro, pero fue detenida por Blaise, rodeando su cintura y diciéndole algo en el oído. Ella me miró otra vez y lo hizo con negación, como si me dijera que no podía hacer nada. Y lo entendía, si llegaba hacerlo, todo el mundo se extrañaría, porque en esencia era un simple baile.

No sabía que contestarle a Potter, así que lo miré de nuevo y supe que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que darle aquella confianza que pedía, mentirle y engañarlo, eso era lo que haría y no me costaría nada, después de todo él no me importaba. Además, como ya había dicho: para engañar a tus enemigos, empieza por engañar a tus amigos, y ellos ya habían hecho su parte, como si el ser que me inventé para venir a esta fiesta existiera, ahora yo tenía que amarrar bien el plan, dándole a Potter lo que quería.

—Llámeme por mi nombre, señor Potter —concedí sonriendo otra vez.

—Yavanna. Hermoso nombre, por cierto —halagó y yo asentí— Casi podría ser mi favorito, aunque hay uno que me gusta más.

—¿Está intentando conquistarme? —pregunté, arrugando la nariz y sonriendo con burla.

—Sí, probablemente sí —contestó con una confianza casi descarada, como si estuviera tan seguro de eso.

Lo miré como si no lo conociera. El Harry Potter que yo recordaba era torpe y tímido, aquel escuálido tipo del que me reí con mis amigos al ver que Cedric Diggory le ganó la cita o el que bailó horrible con una de las gemelas Patil. No alguien que podía decir con seguridad que quería conquistarme. Reí llena de nervios sin saber porque, pero al mismo tiempo pensando que si había dicho lo que dijo, era porque para él no era yo, era Yavanna, la princesa de esta noche, la que no tenía nada malo, porque si fuera Pansy, la chica apestosa, como me llamarón él y los suyos, jamás lo hubiera hecho, y más con esta Pansy marcada por el fuego demoniaco. Sentí casi tristeza: Yavanna podría escuchar toda la noche a cuantas personas llegó a gustarle, Pansy jamás lo volvería a saber.

Carraspeé ligeramente, para liberarme de aquella sensación agradable y amarga al mismo tiempo. Él sonrió y me dio una vuelta más, antes de atraparme con fuerzas, sintiendo todo mi cuerpo pegado al de él, podía sentir el aroma de su perfume, como a madera y cítricos, y el calor de aquel brazo rodeandome por completo. Elevé por completo la cara y, en vez de separarme como debía, me quedé ahí, y la sensación de caer a un abismo, se intensificó.

—Para querer hacerlo, no debe decir que hay otro nombre que le gusta más —repliqué con urgencia, pues ya había quedado mucho tiempo callada, negando con la cabeza, como si estuviera ofendida.

—No se preocupe por eso, los nombres no importan tanto, solo las personas que lo portan valen la pena —dijo con seriedad y lo quedé viendo sin entender y él pareció verlo, porque sonrió— Usted seguirá siendo usted, sin importa el nombre que llevé. Y retomando lo anterior, usted igual puede llamarme por mi nombre.

—De acuerdo, Harry —dije con duda.

—¿Qué le hizo venir a Inglaterra, princesa? —preguntó pasado algunos segundos.

—Creí que al permitirle llamarme por mi nombre dejaría de llamarme princesa.

—Princesa Yavanna, ¿le parece? Creo que le queda —preguntó con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Y yo creo que usted es muy tonto —reí y él asintió.

—Cada uno se hace su opinión. Pero dígame que la trajo aquí —insistió.

—Theo y mis amigos, que son amigos de él. Creo que ya era tiempo de hacerlo, al menos por un tiempo —reflexioné sobre eso, pensando que de verdad ya era tiempo de verlos, estar con ellos, reír con ellos, como antes, antes de que me pasara esto— Ya los extrañaba.

—Supongo que sí. Estando tan lejos —concedió con voz suave— ¿Y le ha gustado? Me refiero a estar aquí y al baile.

—Me gusta Inglaterra y ha sido una buena noche.

—Me alegro no haber cambiado la percepción de su noche, princesa Yavanna.

—Ahora sólo estoy confirmando que usted no es muy inteligente, Harry —reí bajo sus ojos divertidos y reprochadores.

Seguimos bailando hasta que la pieza acabó y llegó Theo, pidiéndole a Harry el lugar para bailar conmigo. Pude ver en sus ojos un disgusto, pero asintió y le dio mi mano a Theo, quien la tomó con fuerzas, haciéndome girar, alejándome de aquel espacio, hasta casi llegar a la orilla más cercana al resto de los chicos.

—Agradece que vine yo, Draco quería ser él quien los interrumpiera. ¿Qué hacías bailando con Potter, Pansy? Creí que no querías ser descubierta —susurró en mi oído.

—No lo sé. Creí que lo sospechaba, pero me invitó a bailar, algo que jamás haría sabiendo que soy yo, acepté para que siguiera creyendo lo mismo, pues Pansy tampoco aceptaría. Todo está bajo control —dije con rapidez en voz baja.

—¿Aun crees que lo sabe? —cuestionó, separándome lo suficiente de él para verme a la cara.

—No. No lo creo. Le he permitido llamarme por mi nombre de esta noche, él en verdad cree que soy Yavanna —aseguré.

—¿Eso crees?

—Por favor, Theo, soy buena mintiendo, Harry Potter no es un reto para mí —repliqué con molestia y él asintió.

Paramos el baile a la mitad y volvimos con el resto de los chicos. Cada uno hizo sus preguntas, siempre en voz baja y discreción, excepto por Astoria, que entre risas dijo que nos veíamos bien bailando.

—Combinaban. Los dos con trajes rojos y aquel cabello tan negro —argumentó cuando le dije que estaba loca.

—Sí estás loca.

—No tanto. Aunque puedo asegurar que conversaron mucho —siguió diciendo, a pesar de que veía mis ojos enojados.

—Claro que no.

—No mientas, Pan… Yavanna, todos nos dimos cuenta —intercedió Millicent.

—No importa eso. Así que dejen de molestar ya —le dije y ella asintieron con sonrisas malvadas.

Dimos una vuelta más por el salón, que poco a poco se iba vaciando. Ya pasaba de la una de la mañana y muchos se despedían de Theo y Daphne, como los anfitriones que eran. Me quedé cerca de ellos, de Blaise y Millcent, y los Malfoy que aún permanecían ahí, aunque Narcissa y Lucius ya habían partido a su casa. Yo tendría que volver a la casa de Draco, quitarme este vestido y ponerme la ropa que había dejado lista para el final, luego llegar a casa y quitarme todo el maquillaje que Astoria había colocado en mí.

—Seguro que ya se va, ¿no es así, princesa Yavanna? —escuché de nuevo atrás de mí.

Giré al reconocer la voz, encontrándome con el rostro de Potter otra vez. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara y Granger y Weasley estaban a su lado, quizá esperando su turno para despedirse de los dueños de la casa.

—Sí… digo no —me apresuré a decir, dándole un vistazo a los rostros de Blaise y Millicent, quienes disimulaban su curiosidad, quizá de ver que seguía hablando con él. Volví la mirada otra vez al trio, y me di cuenta que me miraban con extrañeza— Me quedaré aquí, con ellos. Después de todo yo vivo en Gales. Y dejé de llamarme princesa, por favor, me hace sentir…

—¿Halagada?

—Rara —contesté.

—Está bien. Supongo que la veré en el siguiente baile, ¿no? Su primo Theo fue invitado, así como muchos —preguntó y miré hacia "mi primo" y a Astoria, quien ya me había dicho de aquel baile. También me di cuenta que Blaise y Millicent se alejaban para despedirse de todos. Suspiré, al menos ya no tendría los ojos inquisidores de todos cuestionando mis acciones para con Potter.

—Posiblemente —dije sin estar segura, mirando sus ojos.

—Me gustaría mucho que así fuera —dijo en voz baja, acercándose un paso más a mí. Y no supe porque no retrocedí.

—No estoy para complacerlo, Harry —repliqué.

—Lo sé —tomó mi mano derecha y la elevó, besando mis nudillos con suavidad— Ahora entenderá que mi alegría depende de usted.

—Palabras arriesgadas para alguien que apenas conoce, ¿o es que a todas les dice lo mismo para conquistarlas? —indagué, quitando mi mano de la suya con suavidad.

—Para nada, sólo hay una persona más a quien se lo diría, pero supongo que ya ahora lo sabe —ese juego de palabras seguía sin gustarme, nombrando siempre a alguien más. Apreté los labios con molestia, pensando si era todavía a Weasley chica en quien seguía pensando.

—Sigue siendo desconcertante.

—Supongo que sí —sonrió— Pero ¿la veré? —volvió a preguntar.

—Posiblemente —repetí y sonreí ante su cara.

—Yavanna —interrumpió Draco, acercándose— ¿Te quedaras aquí o pasaras la noche en Malfoy Manor? —peguntó él.

Me sentí irremediablemente atrapada, pues siendo prima de Theo, no tendría porque pasar la noche en otro sitio que no fuera este. Pero Draco parecía tranquilo, y tuve que actuar del mismo modo, pensando en algo rápidamente.

—Dile a Astoria que esta noche no, que estoy muy cansada para la noche de chicas y supongo que Daphne también, Draco —repliqué con confianza y él sonrió divertido.

—Está bien, como digas —aceptó y se inclinó para darme un besó en la mejilla— Adiós, entonces. Potter, Weasley —fue todo lo que dijo para darse la vuelta y despedirse de una vez del matrimonio Nott, donde Astoria estaba aun platicando con su hermana.

Miré otra vez a Potter y me encontré de nuevo con aquella mirada intensa, aquella que me hacía pensar que ya sabía quien era. Me mordí los labios incomoda y me toqué con los dedos el antifaz, esperando que no se hubiera movido ni siquiera un centímetro que revelara la marca que tenía.

—¿Va a despedirse de los anfitriones, señor Potter? —pregunté porque él no decía nada. Además, ya sus amigos lo estaban haciendo.

—¿Volvimos otra vez al señor Potter, princesa? —cuestionó con una risa— Y sí, ya lo hare. Espero verla en el próximo baile, princesa Yavanna, y que pasé una buena noche —volvió a tomar mi mano y dejó un rápido beso en ella.

Se alejó y se despidió de Theo y Daphne. Miré mientras lo hacía, no sabiendo que diablos había hecho yo. Porqué es que no me había costado nada entablar una conversación con él, o porque durante este tiempo en el baile no me había caído tan mal como recordaba; y tampoco entendía cómo es que Theo parecía llevarse tan bien con él o porque Draco no parecía tan rencoroso como antes, quizás distante y frío, pero ya no como si lo odiara. Quizá todos habíamos cambiado, hasta yo, que no le guardaba rencor ni a él ni a sus amigos, quizá sentía un poco de aversión o desconfianza, algo normal suponía, pero no más de aquel rencor irracional que me enseñaron a tenerles. Pero ahora ni de eso estaba segura, había bailado con Potter, había conversado con él durante el baile y había aceptado aquel coqueteo tan indefenso como él, aunque ya no parecía el gatito asustado de antes, sino como un hombre que no daba pasos en falso, tan seguro de sus palabras como de sus acciones.

Cómo se lo dije a él: tan desconcertante.

—Yavanna —llamó Daphne acercándose a mí, y miré que atrás de ella, Potter y Theo aun conversaban— Vamos, quiero hablar contigo un momento. Si nos disculpan, caballeros, nosotras nos retiramos ahora.

—Las alcanzo en un momento —dijo Theo sonriendo.

—Espero verla pronto, señorita Dankworth —se despidió Potter con una sonrisa.

Asentí, eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Daphne me tomó del brazo y me hizo subir las escaleras, las puertas se abrieron para nosotras y luego me llevó al mismo salón por donde había llegado.

—Creo que le agradas —dijo en algún momento, mientras bajaba el tarro con los polvos.

—Yavanna le agrada…

—Creo que le gustas —volvió a decir como si no me hubiera escuchado, sonriendo de medio lado, mientras cerraba el tarro.

—Le gusta Yavanna…

—Creo que se gustan, mejor dicho.

—¡Daphne! —grité con violencia, no sabiendo porque de repente empecé a sentir calor en la cara.

—Anda ya, Yavanna, antes de que se haga más tarde, ¿o quieres pasar la noche aquí? —dijo con picardía, empujándome a la chimenea.

—De tus palabras tendremos que hablar —repliqué.

—Sí, sí, pero no ahora, estoy agotada.

—Claro, nos vemos.

—Que no se te olvide el baile de la próxima semana —agitó la mano con suavidad, cuando estaba a punto de lanzar los polvos— Creo que Harry Potter quiere verte ahí, y eso no es lo mejor, sino que tú querrás verlo él.

—¡Daphne! —grité, pero ella empezó a reír y, sin haberlo notado, lanzó los polvos que tenía en las manos, gritando mi destino. Apenas me dio tiempo de cerrar la boca y los ojos, antes de aterrizar nada elegantemente en el salón de los Malfoy.

—Cuidado.

—Odio a tu cuñada —le dije a Draco cuando me soltó de la cintura.

Me giré hacia el frasco, dispuesta a dejar los polvos que aun sostenía, pero pensándolo mejor, no tenía ganas de más palabras como las de Daphne, así que me di la vuelta y volví a entrar a la chimenea.

—¿Por qué?

—Por nada. Mañana vendré por mis cosas, lo único que quiero es dormir.

—Puedes quedarte aquí.

—Prefiero que no. Tengo la sospecha de que el ángel que tienes por esposa estará igual de agradable que su hermana —dije con sarcasmo y lo vi sonreír ladinamente— Me la pasé muy bien, gracias por insistir.

—Te lo dije. Pero ¿te la pasaste muy bien, aun con Potter ahí?

—No fue tan malo. Ha cambiado.

—Todos lo hemos hecho. Tú también.

—Sí, yo más que nadie —dije y luego negué con la cabeza— Nos vemos, Dragón, que pases una buena noche.

Tiré los polvos y llegué a mi departamento. Me quité las zapatillas y me aventé al sofá, aunque con aquel vestido era tan incomodo, al igual que en las sillas de la fiesta. Ni siquiera quería imaginar cómo debió ser para todas aquellas mujeres que lo usaban todos los días hace tantos años. Me quité el antifaz, dándole vueltas entre mis dedos.

—Bien, Yavanna, ya te has ido, ahora sólo queda Pansy —dije al aire, tocando con mis dedos las cicatrices— Sólo queda Pansy, aquella que Potter no querrá conocer y ni siquiera sé porque lo estoy pensando, no es como si me importara. Es más, ni siquiera iré al otro estúpido baile, no estoy para darle gusto, ni a él ni a nadie —sentencié y me levanté del sofá, para ir a mi habitación y poder despojarme de todo.

Y eso es lo que haría, y eso es lo que pensaba. Yavanna ya no estaba, Yavanna había sido la chica que bailó, bebió, comió y paseó en un salón enorme con gente divirtiéndose a lo grande. La que bailó con Potter y la que recibió sus sonrisas, así como esos halagos de un hombre avasallante que no pensé que me agradaría. Pero ella no existía, la que existía jamás le gustaría a nadie, menos a Potter, y no solo por como lucía su rostro, sino porque todo lo que había hecho en el pasado.

 _Pero no importaba, no importaba. Sólo fue una maravillosa noche… sólo eso…_

* * *

Hola de nuevo, aquí está el segundo capítulo, y si las musas me lo permiten, el próximo miércoles tendrán el siguiente, así hasta concluir.

Está recien horneado. Espero que les haya gustado y me den su opinión, ¿vale? Si quieren, yo no los obligo a nada.

Nos leemos.

By. Cascabelita.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

Segundo baile: Sir Lancelot

* * *

—¡Definitivamente estás loca! —grité cuando los movimientos de varita de aquella bruja malvada se detuvieron al fin. Había gritado durante todo el proceso, pero ella pareció quedarse sorda, pues jamás se detuvo y jamás dejó de sonreír.

—No lo estoy, ahora siéntate antes de que te obligue —amenazó, señalando con un dedo el taburete delante del tocador.

—¡No! Voy a quitarme esta ridiculez. Es más, no iré —dije intentando controlar mi enfado.

—Ya habías dicho que sí. Tienes que ir, todo el mundo espera verte en aquella fiesta y Narcissa lo ordenó —aclaró Astoria en protesta, como niña caprichosa.

Me masajeé las sienes. Nuevamente me encontraba en una encrucijada que yo misma había propiciado, pero no podían culparme, nadie podía decir que no lo intenté, que no supliqué que me dejaran en paz, que no amenacé con varita en mano para que dejaran de hablar de lo mismo. Lo hice, hice todo. Pero aquel matrimonio Malfoy era un dúo cruel e insistente, agotadores a limites que ni siquiera alguien que fue torturada por Bellatrix o quemada por el fuego demoniaco, podía resistir, como era mi caso. Ya hubiera deseado Voldemort tener a Astoria en sus filas, porque con aquel rostro de niña buena engañaba a todos, para luego demostrarte que era todo, menos buena.

Había pasado una semana entera, siete días antes del siguiente baile, escuchando a Astoria y a Draco intentando convencerme de asistir, había negado cada una de esas veces, pero terminé tan agotada de las voces, de los argumentos y los chantajes, que al final dije que sí para que me dejaran en paz, con un plan más que elaborado para escapar esa noche, pero no contaba con que Draco aparecería en mi departamento temprano, antes de desaparecer a mi vieja y polvorienta mansión donde no me buscarían, y me sacara cargada sobre su hombro para dejarme a merced de la serpiente malvada que tenía por esposa. Grité, golpeé su espalda y pecho, lo insulté y amenacé con mi varita, otra vez, antes de que llegara Narcissa levitando una enorme caja blanca con un brillante lazo de plata. Una sola mirada de ella me detuvo por completo e hizo sonreír a Draco, sabiendo que no le haría nada enfrente de su madre, quien sólo me pidió que me comportara y me vistiera con lo que había traído.

—Pero, Narcissa… —intenté protestar, pero una mirada de advertencia me detuvo. Definitivamente nadie podía llevarle la contraria, te miraba como solo una madre podía hacerlo.

—Ya habías dado tu palabra, querida, ahora tienes que cumplirla.

—Pero ellos me atosigaron, por supuesto que diría que sí padeciendo la tortura de sus voces todo el día —repliqué con las manos al aire, mirando al techo.

—¡Oye! —se quejaron ambos.

Narcissa sonrió divertida y se acercó a mí con tranquilidad, tomando mi rostro entre sus suaves manos. Miré aquellos azules ojos e hice un mohín, sabía que estaba perdida, que ya estaba metida hasta el cuello ahora. Adoraba a Narcissa, tanto como quise a mi madre, más cuando ella murió y Narcissa estuvo ahí conmigo.

—Anda, dulzura, ve a vestirte y divierte como la otra noche —pidió, para después besar mi mejilla.

—¿Ustedes no irán? —pregunté y ella negó, soltando mi cara.

—No. Lucius dijo que con una fiesta de disfraces era más que suficiente, iremos la próxima semana. Pero ustedes tienen que hacerlo.

—Está bien —me resigné.

—Te verás hermosa, yo misma lo escogí —guiñó un ojo y luego se alejó— Un maquillaje igual de intensó le quedara muy bien, los labios en rojo manzana esta vez, Astoria, y el peinado… —la vi pensarlo mientras tomaba entre sus dedos un mechón de mi cabello negro— No tan elaborado, más desarreglado, a la altura del cuello.

—Claro, Cissa, yo lo hago —dijo Astoria, sonriendo con una brocha en la mano.

—Entonces, diviértanse —deseó antes de salir de la habitación.

—Yo también me retiro, nos vemos en un rato —se despidió Draco haciéndome una burlona reverencia, sonriendo y luego caminó a la puerta con total calma.

Agité mi varita antes de que saliera por completo y él gritó, pero antes de que me devolviera el hechizo punzante, le cerré la puerta en la nariz. Reí y moví mi varita de un lado a otro, mirando a una divertida Astoria que sólo negaba con la cabeza.

Al final, después de un largo suspiro, me di la vuelta con resignación, preparándome para la tortura final que me esperaba. Lo primero que hizo Astoria fue mover la varita y levitar la gran caja que Narcissa había traído y dejado en una silla, para posarla sobre la cama. Se acercó a ella y me llamó con urgencia, instándome a abrirla. Hice lo que quería sintiéndome resignada, jalé de aquel lazo de seda y abrí levanté lentamente la tapa, temiendo de lo que me encontraría, aunque sabía que Narcissa no pediría nada horrendo. Suspiré agotada al ver un papel de seda en color rosa claro envolver lo que sería mi atuendo de esta noche. Levanté cada pliego con cuidado y lo primero que vi me hizo alejarme inmediatamente.

—¡Sí! / ¡No! —gritamos al mismo tiempo Astoria y yo. Claramente yo fui la de la negativa.

Ella no esperó esta vez y lo sacó. Era un corset, otra vez un corset en color azul noche, con piedras brillante tornasol, así como un complejo y precioso tejido en hilos de plata, formando un patrón geométrico al parecer. Era hermoso, realmente hermoso, pero no quería usarlo, suficiente había tenido ya con ser la princesa Yavanna aquella noche, además era ridículo y poco creativo aparecerme de nuevo como una princesa.

—Es hermoso, no puedes negarlo —dijo Astoria, sacando el resto de mi disfraz.

—¿Pero porque otra vez de princesa? —ella me quedó viendo como si la loca fuera yo y empezó a reír.

—Todo el mundo espera verte, princesa Yavanna. Causaste gran revuelo en la fiesta pasada.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Claro que sí, hasta Corazón de Bruja sacó un artículo sobre ti, nadie sabe quién eres en realidad, saben tu nombre y que eres prima de Nott, pero les intriga tu aparición de esa manera.

—Ni que hubiera dado un espectáculo, así que eso no tiene sentido —alegué, sentándome en la cama y pasando los dedos por los detalles de aquel corset precioso que me negaba poner.

—Sí, casi no lo tiene, pero quizá también haya influido mucho que el Gran Harry Potter estuvo detrás de ti toda la noche —dijo ella, sonriendo con picardía y burlándose del título de Potter.

—Eso no es cierto, apenas bailamos una vez.

—Tomaron un montón de fotos de ese momento, pues él no bailó con nadie ni antes ni después de ti, además, ¿no lo viste? Hubo una foto muy linda de ustedes.

—¿Qué foto?

—¡Ay, Pansy! ¿desde cuando no abres una revista de moda? —reclamó, mientras caminaba a su buró para sacar la dichosa revista.

—Desde que no necesito saber de nadie ni requiero de tips de belleza —dije arrebatándole la revista y buscando con premura lo que ella quería que viera.

Y lo encontré y era cierto, había aun artículo sobre Yavanna Dankworth, pues a pesar de haberme inventado una identidad, nadie sabía nada de mí además de mi nombre y el que fuera prima de Theo, quien hasta la fecha se creía que no tenía más familia en el mundo. Además, hacían un gran resalte de ser el objetivo de Harry Potter de esa noche, a quien nunca se la ha visto con nadie, después de Ginevra Weasley hace dos años, y parecía conocerme muy bien, pues había varias teorías sobre nuestra conversación mientras bailábamos, pues, aunque me negué a verlo a la cara, la prensa se las ingenió para tomarnos fotos cuando lo hacía, así como una toma demasiado comprometedora cuando me pegó por completo a él. También había una buena foto de aquel beso colocado en mi mano antes de que se despidiera de los anfitriones, donde me vi demasiado pequeña e indefensa, hasta casi sonrojada, y él parecía tan fuerte y grande.

—¡Es una gran tontería! —grité, aventando la revista lejos de mí, sobre la cama— Y sigue sin quedarme claro porque otra vez debo vestirme de esta manera.

—Porque eres la princesa Yavanna, y vamos a darle a esos buitres carne para que devoren, así como vamos a darle a Potter el sueño que desea —dijo con orgullo triunfante y arrogante.

—¿Piensas partirle el corazón con la verdad, Astoria? ¿Pero que te hizo a ti el hombre? —pregunté con casi sorpresa, pues no me esperaba eso de ella.

Astoria empezó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y quien dijo que iba a romper su corazón, Pansy? Eso no pasara, sólo si tú lo deseas; tú tienes el poder sobre él en este momento. Y no es venganza ni nada, sólo que él quiere verte y eso haremos…

—Quiere ver a Yavanna —musité acariciando otra ver la tela del corset.

—Y esa eres tú —se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano— Pansy, tú eres Yavanna, aquella que bailó y habló con él, la chica que a él le gusta, y si te refieres al antifaz, déjame decirte que, si no le gustas sin él, es porque es un idiota por completo, al cual le romperé el corazón sin dudar, de manera muy literal —dijo con tranquilidad y empecé a reír por sus últimas palabras.

Suspiré de nuevo, mirando al techo sin saber qué hacer. Sentía que a Potter se le rompería el corazón al ver quien estaba debajo del antifaz, y no entendía porque me preocupaba tanto o porque me removía la conciencia esto. La Pansy del pasado hubiera reído de la situación, se hubiera aprovechado y lo hubiera humillado al final, más al ver a Potter tan sincero al confesar que quería conquistarme. Pero ya no era ella y ni siquiera disfrutaba de la idea. La cicatriz había marcado y cambiado algo más que mi rostro, entendía más las cosas, comprendía mejor lo que era el dolor, sentirse derrotada y sentir que te han despojado de todo, tener ahora una vida que no imaginaste y te han obligado a vivir. Además, él no lo merecía, creo que suficiente había tenido ya con todo eso de ser el elegido.

Negué con la cabeza y regresé la mirada a mi disfraz, mi precioso traje de la princesa que no era y no quería ser ya.

—No me pondré esto —dije con resolución, parándome de la cama y alejándome.

Y así fue como terminé siendo prácticamente cambiada a punta de varita, desvistiéndome en un giro y colocándome la ropa en otro movimiento, donde el corset se ajustó con una fuerza que supe era reprimenda. El vestido, a diferencia del anterior, además del color, era el corte, este era brillante también en la falda y las mangas eran largas hasta las muñecas en el mismo color, pero sin nada de brillos y sueltas como una campana, además de que no iniciaba desde mis hombros, sino que descendía de donde iniciaban mis brazos, y claramente el corset iba por encima de aquella pieza que se unía a las mangas.

Entonces ya sentada delante del tocador, ofendida y molesta, me dejé maquillar, viendo como Astoria aplicaba colores intensos sobre mis parpados, con apenas un sutil plateado para darle luz, colocó pestañas postizas, y aquel labial que Narcissa pidió, rubor suave y fue todo para terminar con mi maquillaje. Me miré en el espejo y lo cierto era que se veía muy bien, sino fuera por aquella cicatriz, podría decir que lucía preciosa, pero no era así, jamás volvería a ser así. Era como si a un cuadro de Van Gogh le cortaran un pedazo. Una tragedia por completo que hacía perder valor a la obra.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Así me sentía, como un cuadro descompuesto.

Levanté de nuevo la cara cuando dejé de sentir las manos de Astoria sobre mi cabello, dándome cuenta de que había terminado de hacer el peinado. Era menos elaborado que el anterior, con cabellos sueltos por ambos lados, y todo el conjunto era precioso en realidad.

—No traje el antifaz —dije cuando terminó de colocar un collar con un zafiro en forma de gota alrededor de mi cuello.

—No te preocupes, eso lo trajo Draco —dijo y la miré a través del espejo sin entender— Dijo que estaba sobre tu mesita de la sala.

Eso era verdad, desde aquella noche que me lo quité lo había dejado en ese lugar, como la prueba de que existió una buena noche en mi vida otra vez, la huella innegable de aquella vida que me inventé para ser libre en una hermosa fiesta. Y no había querido guardarla, pues quería vivir aun en el sueño de aquella noche, que era un trocito de cielo en mi infierno.

—Cierto. ¿Dónde está? —pregunté y ella lo atrajo de la cama. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ahí lo habían dejado.

—Aquí tienes, pero bien podrías olvidarlo —negué con la cabeza y se la quité de las manos.

—Gracias.

Me la coloqué lentamente y de nuevo me transformé en la princesa Yavanna, lista una vez más para salir a ser alguien que no era; aunque en realidad no fingía nada, seguía siendo yo, quizá menos superficial que hace años, luciendo un antifaz negro y portando otro nombre, pero eso jamás alguien lo entendería. Me levanté de aquel taburete torturante, y me senté en la cama, esperando a que Astoria terminara de vestirse. Quise reír al ver su atuendo de hada, un ligero vestido entre colores rosas y lilas, y con unas alas brillantes y traslucidas en forma de mariposas que parecían realmente estar vivas y se movían según lo deseara. Ya quería ver el traje de Draco para combinar con ella, algo ridículo de seguro. Su maquillaje lo fue haciendo más colorido y llenó de brillos, y su cabello tuvo el mismo tratamiento, pues cuando se movía lanzaba destellos igual muy bellos.

Al igual que la otra noche, Millicent hizo su aparición, mostrando su disfraz Cleopatra, y hasta una peluca negra se había colocado, la cual que llegaba a los hombros y tenía un fleco hasta lo ojos, así como un maquillaje llenó de líneas alrededor del ojo derecho en colores negros y detalles en azules, y un labial rojo. Su ropa era de dos piezas, la parte de arriba era sin mangas, apretado del busto hasta el ombligo y la falda iba desde la cadera a medio muslo, dejando parte de su vientre al descubierto, dorado con detalles en negro y verde agua; delgados collares de oro, así como brazaletes que le llegaban hasta el codo o simples bandas metálicas rodeando su brazo derecho, y su atuendo lo terminaba con unas zapatillas altísimas en dorado.

—¡Vaya! Eso es demasiado sexy, Millicent, ¿de verdad Blaise te dejó salir así? —pregunté y ella empezó a reír.

—Lo amenacé con dejarlo sin sexo si se atrevía a decirme algo, además, no es como si él fuera tan vestido —se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, y pude imaginármelo— ¿Ya estás listas?

—Yo sí, acá la hada que no se apura —dije y Astoria me miró con reproche.

—Deja de molestar, que te arreglé primero a ti.

—Por mí no lo hubieras hecho, yo les dije que no quería ir.

—¿Cómo de que no? Tienes que estar ahí, Pansy —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Sigo sin entender la insistencia.

—Todo mundo habla de ti. En El Profeta quieren saber lo que sucede entre Harry Potter y tú —dijo ella, mencionando el bendito lugar donde trabajaba como columnista y que yo detestaba, excepto por los artículos que ella hacía, siempre fuera de la farándula que ese diario daba.

—Entre Harry Potter y Pansy Parkinson no sucede nada. Ellos quieren saber lo que pasa entre Harry Potter y Yavanna Dankworth, y ¡sorpresa!, tampoco sucede nada —les dije.

—Yavanna eres tú —aclaró ella.

—Es lo que le digo, pero no entiende —interrumpió Astoria, dejando el frasco de su perfume sobre el tocador— Pero vamos, que se hace tarde y ahora si tendremos que tomar un carruaje para llegar a la Mansión Blackwood.

Asentí y me levanté de la cama, pensando que sería un largo viaje al lugar de la fiesta, pues la Mansión Blackwood quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, en los lindes del bosque Kettering: hogar del mayor inversionista de metales de la zona. Siempre sus fiestas eran faustosas, que llegaban a albergar a cientos de personas de todo tipo. Y como decía Astoria, el viaje sería largo y más en carruaje, pues era complicado aparecerse cerca.

Abajo ya nos esperaban los chicos y ahora si reí al verlos vestido, pues Blaise llevaba lo que parecía ser una enorme pieza dorada atada al cuello hasta los hombros, dejando su torso al descubierto, el cual lucía con orgullo y presunción, muy seguro de su cuerpo, y Draco no iba vestido de hada como su esposa, sino como un elfo, con unos pantalones que parecían ser de piel marrón y una camisa en color azul cielo, y sus orejas habían sido modificadas para estar puntiagudas. Ellos nuevamente alabaron el cómo me veía y les recordé como debían llamarme, aunque ellos ya lo sabían.

Subimos a los carruajes tirados por frisones negros, enormes y preciosos, también muy veloces. Yo me uní al de los Malfoy, pues por nada en el mundo querría ir en el de la nueva parejita que apenas se quitaban las manos de encima, ya no digamos otra cosa, pues aun andaban en la fase de la luna de miel. Ellos rieron cuando lo mencioné, excepto por Millicent que me dio una mirada airada antes de subirse, sin dirigirme la palabra y Blaise me quedó viendo mal, por haberla hecho enojar, sabiendo que él tendría que contentarla. Poco me importó eso.

El viaje duró más de treinta minutos y los frisones se detuvieron ante los enormes portones abiertos de par en par, aun así, custodiadas por magos que revisaban las invitaciones para saber si eran auténticas. Draco dio las nuestras, hasta la mía que había llegado a casa de Theo, con mi nombre falso impreso en él. Los frisones continuaron el trayecto hasta la entrada y nosotros fuimos los primeros en bajar, primero Draco, que ayudó a Astoria y luego me ofreció su mano.

Descendí y admiré la gran mansión de aquel hombre que ni siquiera conocía más allá que de vista, pero supuse que era demasiado rico, la mansión casi podía competir con Malfoy Manor, sólo que la de Draco tenía tantos siglos de antigüedad y por eso lucia más imponente que cualquiera, pues la que tenía antes mis ojos era más moderna, pero no por eso menos clásica.

Millicent y Blaise se nos unieron minutos después, así como Daphne y Theo que ya nos esperaban en la entrada. Saludé a la pareja disfrazada de novios muggles, aunque muertos al parecer, pues el traje de Theo tenía sangre en el pecho, así como un punto negro, fingiendo un disparo quizá, mientas que el de Daphne parecía traer el mango de un cuchillo sobresaliendo en su vientre, y los dos estaban pálidos y grises, y tenían profundas ojeras moradas alrededor de los ojos. Realmente eran una pareja que le gustaba el terror, contrario a los Malfoy que eran más bien románticos. Quise reír al ver el contraste enorme entre ambas parejas.

Después de un par de saludos más con los que llegaban apenas, gente que me recordaban de la fiesta anterior, entramos, en la recepción había muchas personas, todas ellas vestidas extravagantemente o espeluznante, como aquella chica con un maquillaje que era como haber perdido la mitad del rostro. Quité la mirada rápidamente de su atuendo sintiendo un escalofrío, pues yo estuve a punto de padecer eso sino fuera por Draco y mi velocidad para cubrirme.

Las puerta anchas y altas del salón de fiesta estaban abiertas. El lugar era enorme y estaba exquisitamente decorado. No era tétrico u oscuro, estaba más bien llenó de luces, con colores dorados y velas flotando sobre el enorme candelabro de cristales. Había una pista de baile, así como una orquesta en una plataforma de madera pulida, las ventanas daban a los balcones y una en el fondo parecía dar al jardín también iluminado. Giré sobre mis pies para verlo todo, pues toda la decoración no parecía ser de una fiesta para el día de brujas, sino como una elegante fiesta que podría realizarse cualquier día, pero todos iban disfrazados y eso le ponía su toque a todo.

Dimos varias vueltas por el salón y saludé a muchas personas, acompañada siempre por mis amigos. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que tanta gente me saludaría, ni siquiera imaginé que alguien recordaría mi nombre, pero al parecer todos sentían curiosidad y, además de preguntarme a mí, Theo ya me había dicho que a él igual lo estuvieron atosigando durante la semana, mayormente los tipos solteros que bailaron conmigo, lo cuales no dudaron en enviarme flores a la casa Nott que un elfo se encargó de hacerme llegar a mi departamento. Cinco arreglos florales adornaban mi departamento y fue una desconcertante sorpresa para mí que, entre esos obsequios, hubiera un enorme ramo de rosas por parte de Potter, pero lo tomé como simple agradecimiento.

—¡Oh, Potter, ¿qué estás haciendo?! —no pude evitar exclamar, mientras cerraba la simple nota que había llegado junto con las flores.

Aún así, le mandé una nota de agradecimiento, siendo él al único que lo hice, firmando con el nombre de Yavanna.

Sonreí con suavidad a todos, aceptando aquellos saludos y esas palabras. Tomé copas de vino y bocadillos de las bandejas de plata, y hasta saludé al anfitrión de aquella fiesta, quien miró con curiosidad el antifaz, como si quisiera ver mi rostro completo, al igual que su esposa, e hicieron las típicas preguntas que ya había hecho el resto, preguntando de si dónde era, cuándo había llegado y hasta cuándo pensaba quedarme, y un montón de cosas más. Contesté con amabilidad a todo y procure no titubear al dar mis respuestas, así como evité decir algo en concreto que pudiera comprometerme a algo.

En algún momento de la velada, Draco y Blaise nos dejaron a solas, mientras acompañaban a Theo a ver no sé a quién. Pude ver la cara fastidiada de Astoria, así como la de su hermana, de seguro hartas de que para ellos todo evento fuera una oportunidad de hacer conexiones para futuros negocios. Lo bueno es que aquello no duraba tanto, sobre todo para complacer a sus parejas, aunque la única que parecía tranquila con eso era Millicent, sólo advirtiéndole a Blaise que no quería verlo cerca de ninguna mujer, quizá pensando en lo mujeriego que era antes; Blaise le juró entre besos y sonrisas que jamás le sería infiel.

Nos quedamos cerca de una de las ventanas, un poco alejadas de la muchedumbre y empezamos a platicar sobre los diversos disfraces en aquella fiesta, sobre todo de las mujeres que eran los más creativos o atrevidos, entre risas y bromas, saludando a cuanta persona se acercará o agitando la mano desde lejos, mientras esperábamos la aparición de los chicos.

—Creo que su atuendo es demasiado revelador —dijo Astoria con gesto de mal gusto, moviendo su copa de un lado a otro, antes de darle un sorbo.

—Claro, como si Blaise viniera muy vestido —dije y todas empezaron a reír.

—Cierto, pero Blaise no anda resbalándose a todos los solteros de la fiesta —apuntó Daphne con el mentón donde aquella mujer con su maquillaje de gatita, vestida con un pequeño vestido de cuero se paseaba en altos tacones rojos.

—Sí Blaise se le estuviera resbalando a todos los solteros de la fiesta, Millicent estaría muy decepcionada de su novio fuera del closet —les dije y todas reímos a carcajadas limpias, hasta la aludida que negaba con la cabeza, habiendo ya cruzado los brazos.

—¿Se divierte, princesa?

Me tensé al instante y mi risa de detuvo abruptamente, mientras mis ojos se abrían más por la sorpresa, lo bueno es que no estaba bebiendo nada, pues lo hubiera escupido de inmediato. Las risas de mis compañeras bajaron de intensidad y empezaron a hablar en voz baja que no lograba escuchar del todo, pero sabía que era sobre él y yo. Giré por completo hacia aquella voz que ya se había tardado tanto en aparecer, y no es como si lo hubiera estado esperado, no, para nada, sólo que ya sabía que igual lo encontraría aquí, él mismo me lo había dicho.

—Señor Potter, buenas noches —dije y acepté su mano extendida.

Creí que sería un saludo nada más, pero él besó mis nudillos, sorprendiéndome de nuevo con aquel gesto tan fuera de sí, el mismo con el que se despidió la semana pasada. Las risitas atrás de mí se elevaron, así que les di una mirada molesta, quitando mi mano de Potter con suavidad y premura.

—Buenas noches, señorita Bulstrode, señora Nott, señora Malfoy —saludó él, sonriendo para ellas.

—Gusto en verlo, señor Potter, Yavanna ya lo estaba esperando —dijo Astoria con diversión y malicia.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sonriéndome, una sonrisa que me ponía nerviosa muy a mi pesar, y no entendía porque, vale que tenía tiempo sin estar bajo la mirada de un hombre, pero no era motivo suficiente para sentirme como una colegiala.

—Astoria —advertí, y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Claro que es verdad, todas la escuchamos.

—¡Daphne! —grité indignada— Ni te atrevas, Millicent —dije cuando vi que abría la boca, de seguro para seguir con la jugarreta de aquellas dos, después de todo era tan Slytherin como cualquiera.

—Sólo iba a decir que fuéramos por una copa, Daphne, Astoria —dijo ella y las otras asintieron con sonrisas cómplices para mí, dejándome sin preguntarme si quería ir con ellas o no. Maldecí entre dientes, pues no quería quedarme sola con Potter, tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, lo mismo que sentí cuando llegaron las rosas firmadas con su nombre.

—¿Era verdad lo que dijeron? —insistió Potter al quedarnos solos. Lo miré de nuevo y negué con la cabeza lentamente.

—Esas mujeres son de lo peor —alegué y él empezó a reír.

—¿Malvadas?

—Y crueles —acepté. Él lanzó una risa más fuerte

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla para dejar de sonreír, me daba gracia escucharlo reír en realidad. Jamás creí que yo sería capaz de provocar la risa en él y era una sensación tan extraña, como el vértigo que se siente al volar por primera vez. Y eso no estaba bien. Y seguía sin saber por qué, o por qué él me buscaba, no creí haber hecho o dicho algo para que lo hiciera. Me comporté tan indiferente como con el resto.

Analicé su atuendo de esta noche y apreté los labios, conteniendo la risa de nuevo. Iba al parecer de caballero otra vez, no podía decir nada ante eso, pues mi disfraz tampoco había variado más allá del color. Aun así, quería saber de que iba, pues no recordaba ni libro o película donde apareciera ese traje, al menos el de la semana de pasada me pareció muy obvio, y eso me llevó a pensar en el ausente matrimonio Weasley.

—¿Y sus amigos? —pregunté al no ver a sus fieles acompañantes.

—Malestares de embarazos fue lo que me dijeron —contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Asentí, pues de seguro Granger no la tenía fácil por el momento.

—¿Y que se supone que es esta noche, señor Potter? —pregunté con curiosidad, sin poder identificarlo.

—Según mi mejor amiga: Sir Lancelot —contestó y también bajó la mirada, inspeccionando su traje gris de terciopelo, con una figura en forma de escudo en el pecho y una pesada espada de plata en su cadera.

—Le queda.

—¿Usted cree? —preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta, que me hizo desviar la mirada. Apenas asentí y luego quité una copa de vino de la bandeja que pasaba a nuestro lado, él hizo lo mismo, bebiendo de ella aun con la mirada clavada en mi rostro— Usted luce igual de hermosa. Una princesa de nuevo.

—Gracia de la señora Malfoy en realidad —repliqué y él asintió elevando una ceja.

—¿Astoria Malfoy?

—No. Narcissa Malfoy, ella lo eligió —suspiré y supe que había hablado de más, no tendría sentido que ella hubiese elegido mi atuendo o que yo hubiese aceptado en todo caso. Esperaba que no hiciera preguntas al respecto.

—No deja de verse hermosa, princesa Yavanna —halagó.

Me mordí los labios mortificada y apuré mi copa de vino, sintiendo que el alcohol me subía muy rápido a las mejillas. Claramente era el alcohol, era obvio que no me sonrojaría por las palabras de Potter. Faltaba más. Me quedé en silencio, mirando a todos, sin querer ver su rostro, sabiendo que él no dejaba de verme, con aquella sonrisa tan extraña y boba, sí, también era boba.

—¿Me concedería un baile, princesa Yavanna? —preguntó después de algunos minutos en silencio, quitando la copa de mi mano y dejándola en la siguiente bandeja que pasó a nuestro lado, para luego extender su mano, esperando la mía.

—¿Cuándo dejara de decirme princesa? —pregunté mientras tomaba su mano.

Él sonrió enigmáticamente y me llevó a la pista de baile. Nuevamente lo sentí tomar mi cintura y elevar mi mano, en una secuencia delicada y casi perfecta. Esta vez no evité su mirada, lo quedé viendo a la cara, preguntándome que era lo que tanto le atraía de Yavanna, qué miraba en ella, porqué sentía algo por la chica que no conocía, que no le decía nada, hasta el punto de arriesgarse a bailar conmigo otra vez a pesar de los chismes de El Profeta y Corazón de Bruja. Por lo que recordaba, él detestaba verse en el ojo del público, así que evitar esta clase de cosas creí que sería su prioridad, además de que ya aquí andaban muchos reporteros, los cuales habían querido indagar sobre mi vida y lo que había pasado con Potter en la fiesta anterior, a lo que simplemente negué, diciéndoles que no sabía de qué hablaban.

—No me ha contestado —le dije al ser atraída de nuevo a su cuerpo después de una vuelta que me hizo dar.

—¿Cuándo dejare de llamarla princesa? —asentí y él volvió a sonreír, y sentí sus dedos deslizándose por mi espalda, antes de volver a la misma posición. Me estremecí con una brutalidad arrolladora, no sabiendo como tomar aquello y lo miré casi ofendida— Cuando dejé de serlo.

—No soy ninguna princesa —dije con la voz baja, después de tragar saliva con fuerzas, procurando que mi voz saliera tan firme como debía ser.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó con sorna— Para mí lo es.

—¿Hasta cuándo, entonces? —repliqué con casi fiereza.

—Hasta que usted lo decida.

Detuve mis pasos y me alejé un poco de él. Miré aquellos ojos verdes que me decían tanto y que no me dejaban entender nada. Me mordí los labios y bajé mi mano de su hombro hacia su brazo, pues a pesar de detenernos, él no me había soltado, sintiendo mi cintura aun ceñida por su mano con precisión, como si quisiera mantenerme en ese lugar, pero sin obligarme, sabía que no me estaba obligando, podía alejarme si así lo deseaba, ¿y por qué no lo hacía? Ni yo misma me entendía.

—¿Se está burlando de mí? —cuestioné con malhumor.

—Para nada, jamás cometería la osadía de burlarme de usted, princesa —respondió con firmeza.

—No lo entiendo entonces.

Él no dijo más, bajando un momento la cara, para luego movernos, iniciando el baile otra vez.

—Se lo explicare después, por mientras disfrute del baile —pidió con una sonrisa pequeña.

No dije más e hice lo que me pidió, pero después de sus palabras, no lo miré a la cara, repasando una y otra vez sus palabras, intentado encontrar la verdad entre líneas, que secreto guardaba en lo que decía. Coloqué la mirada en lo que fuera, en los demás invitados, en la decoración, en mis amigos que nuevamente tenían cara de no saber que estaba sucediendo, excepto por sus parejas que parecían tranquilas y divertidas, hasta en la prensa que tomaba fotos de todo, pero enfocando la cámara hacia nosotros. Cerré los ojos y me dejé guiar, y no supe si fue él o fui yo, pero en algún momento me sentí de nuevo por completo pegada a su cuerpo, hasta el punto de que coloqué mi barbilla sobre su hombro y descansé ahí, sintiendo de igual manera su ligera y tibia respiración en mi cuello, como una caricia que estaba empezando hacer estragos dentro de mí, nada acostumbrada a eso.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo, señor Potter? —pregunté y me alejé de él, haciendo que igual se separara de mi cuerpo.

—Lo que desee saber.

—¿Por qué yo?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué me busca a mí? ¿Qué pretende? —pregunté y él en respuesta me apretó más a su cuerpo. Sentí de nuevo el aroma de su ropa, así como el movimiento de su pecho al respirar.

Me miró a la cara, pero no había sonrisas o gesto tranquilo en su rostro. Parecía serio, como si hubiese hecho una pregunta inadecuada, casi impertinente. Sostuve la mirada, aunque por dentro sentía que había cometido un error, que en algo me había equivocado enormemente, pero tenía derecho de saber, saber en qué sitio estaba parada, a que debía atenerme. Me miró a los ojos y luego bajó más la cara, hasta que sentí su nariz rozando con la punta de mi antifaz. Alejé mi rostro de inmediato y, aunque quise saltar para que me soltara, nuevamente esa mirada me detuvo, como si estuviera a punto de descubrirse un secreto ahí mismo, pero no sabía si el secreto era mío o de él.

—¿Me acompañaría a dar un paseo al jardín? —preguntó con suavidad.

—¿Me está evadiendo?

—¿Me está rechazando? —dijo elevando una ceja.

No tenía ni idea en qué momento de su vida se había vuelto tan serio, tan seguro, tan endemoniadamente directo, quizá la guerra lo había cambiado, quizá pensó que, si pudo sobrevivir a una guerra, siendo él el objetivo principal a matar, podría con todo después. Así que solo suspiré y lo miré con enojo, pues yo me había vuelto todo lo contrario: insegura, miedosa, llena de incertidumbre siempre. Nada valiente, pero si firme, con una marcara más fuerte e inquebrantable, más grande que la que había en mi rostro para tapar mis cicatrices, una que tapaba todo mi miedo e inseguridad.

—Déjeme decirle, señor Potter, que esta clase de juegos no me gustan —advertí, colocando mis manos en sus brazos, alejándome por completo de él, deteniendo el baile de esa manera.

—¿Eso es un no?

—Es imposible e insoportable en ocasiones, también poco inteligente —expresé mientras me daba la vuelta, caminando a las puertas del fondo, enormes estructuras de cristal que daban al jardín.

Pasé entre muchas personas, intentando ignorar las miradas que nos daban o los murmullos que iba surgiendo a nuestros pasos. Parecía ser que ver a Potter caminando los motivaba a apartarse, porque nadie se interpuso, aunque de seguro igual mi cara no era la más amable del mundo, pues me sentía hasta cierto punto enfadada y más que querer dar un paseo con él, lo que más deseaba era respirar, dejar de sentirme como si me estuviera asfixiando.

Cuando me vi fuera del salón, al inicio de las escaleras, respiré con fuerzas y cerré los ojos, buscando en mi mente la razón de porque me sentía azorada, turbulenta por dentro.

Abrí los ojos y miré al cielo estrellado. Era una hermosa noche y aunque la había disfrutado, sentía que algo estaba escapando de mis manos.

—¿Viene conmigo?

Potter ya me había alcanzado y estaba un escalón abajo, enfrente de mí, extendiendo su mano para descender aquellas largas escaleras que daban al estrecho camino al jardín hermosamente iluminado y que muy pocas personas parecían querer mirar, y las pocas que habían, quizás eran parejas buscando un momento de soledad. Él y yo no encajábamos para nada aquí. Es más, quería pedirle que regresáramos, para que nadie malinterpretara nuestra salida, pero tenía curiosidad y no quería regresar para escuchar a los demás hablando de nosotros, ni siquiera quería que nos miraran ya.

—¿Me dirá lo que quiero saber? —pregunté y, aun dudando, tomé su mano.

—Hablaremos de muchas cosas, princesa Yavanna —dijo con una sonrisa que me pareció sincera.

—No sé porque no le creo.

—Confié en mí, por favor.

—Sólo por esta vez —dije levantando el índice de la mano contraria y él sonrió.

Empezamos a bajar la escalera, la cual sentí casi interminable por el hecho de cargar aquel pesado vestido que no me dejaba ver donde pisaba, pero la mano de Potter era un gran apoyo, al menos sabía que podía aferrarme a ella para no resbalar, además de que él me atraparía sin dudar, pues siempre iba un escalón más abajo que yo, mirando que nada se interpusiera en mi camino.

Cuando llegamos al final, solté su mano y me apreté los dedos, mientras veía que él llevaba amabas manos a la espalda. Me distraje por largos momento en la decoración del jardín, en la iluminación y el fresco aroma, pero sabía que eso sólo era evadir lo que de verdad importaba, así que lo miré de nuevo. Él caminaba con la cabeza agachada, como si estuviera pensando algo con mucha concentración.

—Señor Potter, hablara o solo caminaremos sin sentido —dije y él giró a verme de reojo, sin levantar la cara, pero sonriendo.

—Caminaremos y hablaremos. Puede iniciar con contarme cosas de usted y llamarme por mi nombre, por favor —concedió, levantando la cara.

—Preferiría escucharte, Harry —atajé con una sonrisa, pues no estaba nada dispuesta a hablar de mí, podía cometer muchos errores si inventaba más cosas de una vida falsa, podía caer en la incoherencia.

—Creí que a las mujeres les gustaba ser escuchadas.

—Muy cierto, nos gusta ser escuchadas. Pero fue usted quien me invitó a salir, y el que debe hacer méritos ante mí, no yo, después de todo, es quien pretende algo conmigo, aunque no lo haya aceptado aún —expliqué con calma, sabiendo que jugar con lógica era lo mejor.

—¡Vaya! Es un razonamiento muy bueno —dijo él sonriendo, sin negarme lo último— Pregunte cualquier cosa que quiera saber.

—¿Aun lo llaman el Niño que vivió? —él empezó a reír y negó con la cabeza, la verdad es que creí que se molestaría con esa pregunta, pero fue todo lo contrario.

—No, ahora dicen que soy el Niño que sobrevivió.

—Aunque ya no es un niño.

—No, ya no lo soy —dijo con picardía y yo desvié la mirada— Siguiente pregunta.

Reí al final y seguí preguntando cosas tan básicas que ya sabía, como si cuándo terminó la guerra, como fue el colegio, sus amigos, familia, y luego pregunté cosas que no sabía, cómo porqué decidió convertirse en sanador y no auror, como todo el mundo pensaba, pues yo también lo había creído y hasta me sorprendí el día que desperté después del accidente y lo vi vestido de blanco al lado de mi cama. Él dijo que ya se había cansado de defender, atacar, de las persecuciones, pero, sobre todo, del odio, ya no más odio en su vida; y ahora sólo quería salvar personas, dar esperanzas, ayudar a otros. Fue una respuesta muy bonita en realidad, sumado con esa voz que parecía haber ganado madurez y sabiduría a pasos agigantados.

—¿Tiene pareja?

Pregunté de golpe en algún momento, mientras seguíamos recorriendo el enorme jardín, pues, aunque lo dudaba por sus modos conmigo, quería saber que había pasado con la pelirroja Weasley, después de todo, muy poco sabía del resto del mundo, siempre encerrada en mi departamento y el laboratorio, no sabía nada de él desde hace años, así que el que estuviera aquí conmigo, carecía de mucho menos lógica.

—No estaría aquí con usted si la tuviera —dijo con seriedad. Intenté que eso no me afectara de ningún modo, pasándolo por alto.

—Supe que estaba en una relación muy seria con una chica, heroína de guerra por lo que tengo entendido —hice una mueca al decirlo, girando el rostro para que no lo viera; Weasley siempre me pareció fastidiosa, su simple cara era insoportable para mí y su devoción por el hombre que iba a mi lado era estúpido.

—Se llama Ginevra Weasley, y terminamos hace más de dos años —lo miré con sorpresa, pues a la pareja más Gryffindor no sólo les pronosticaba años juntos, sino hasta una boda ridícula y niños zanahorias con ridículos lentes también.

—¿Por qué?

—Nuestros intereses habían cambiado, más el mío que el de ella —dijo mirando hacia nuestro camino, como si lo estuviera pensando— De hecho, es hasta ahora que entiendo lo que quiso decirme al terminar.

—¿Y eso es? —me miró de nuevo, con una sonrisa más grande, como si de verdad hubiera encontrado la verdad hasta hace unos segundos, una luz brillante que había ignorado al parecer.

—Que había centrado y dirigido mi destino en una dirección donde no estaba ella, que lo había hecho por alguien más y que era un completo idiota si es que no me daba cuenta —contestó y empezó a reír.

—No entiendo.

—Yo tampoco lo entendí… hasta ahora, lo sospechaba, pero ahora es tan claro—volvió a sonreír con misterio— Algún día me entenderá, se lo prometo —dijo con la mano sobre el corazón.

—Está bien —me resigné y luego me crucé de brazos, sonriendo con malicia— ¿Así que es hasta ahora que usted mismo lo entiende? Supongo que debo darle la razón a ella, ¿más de dos años sin entenderlo? —pregunté y él me miró, después de rodar los ojos con fastidio.

—¿Siempre es así de cruel? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Solía ser peor, agradezca que cambié —dije y bajé los brazos, porque si fuera la de antes, jamás hubiera estado cerca de él y si lo hubiera hecho, estaría burlándome de sus intentos de coqueteo, sin detenerme a conocer que tan efectivos podrían ser o que tanto había cambiado. Internamente agradecía haber cambiado, me daba oportunidad de conocer y entender cosas que antes no les tomaba importancia.

—Me parece interesante, en realidad. También muy bella y divertida —dijo con gracia, deteniéndose delante de mí abruptamente.

Di un pequeño paso hacia atrás cuando él avanzó uno, aun así, no bajé la mirada, enfrentándome a sus ojos terriblemente verdes, más intensos de lo que recordaba. No quería demostrarle que su cercanía era demasiada para mí, que me había vuelto tan desconocida y neófita en todo esto de conocer chicos, de coquetear, de aceptar cortejos, ser del gusto de alguien más bien, que antes era buena, muy buena, yo era quien mandaba, quien controlaba la situación y a los hombres, pero ya no era así. Me sentía como una adolescente que no sabía donde mirar, que decir, como actuar. Estaba nerviosa, mis dedos temblaban al igual que mi pecho y la palma de mis manos sudaban.

Me quedaba viendo fijamente a los ojos, y temí que de verdad estuviera viendo algo más, algo que no quería que viera, que descubriera quien era. Así que, aunque no quería desviar la mirada, mi temor pudo más, haciendo que bajara un poco la cara y tocara con mis dedos el antifaz, esperando que no se hubiera movido y que se asomaran las orillas de mis marcas, algo difícil, más no imposible, pues había arrojado el mismo hechizo para que no se moviera.

De repente sentí la punta de sus dedos en mi mano y al levantar la cara, lo vi más cerca, bajando mi mano con lentitud.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —pregunté para que dejara de verme como lo hacía, intentando sonar relajada y graciosa.

—Sí, definitivamente sí.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? —pregunté alarmada, pensando que si había visto lo que tanto ocultaba.

—Tiene los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida —dijo en voz baja, como si contara un secreto. Suspiré con fuerzas e intenté sonreír.

—Lo dice alguien que tiene lo ojos de es color —dije con sorna, intentando que los nervios se fueran lejos de mí. La verdad es que sus ojos eran bonitos y ahora es que me atrevía aceptarlo, eran realmente bellos, con un color difícil de encontrar, y calaban, calaban hondo, como si te contara y te ocultaran al mismo tiempo mil cosas.

—Son realmente impresionantes —siguió hablando, como si no hubiera escuchada nada.

—No exagere —pedí, bajando los parpados.

—No, no haga eso. Déjeme mirarla más —pidió con suavidad, como si de verdad estuviera pidiéndome un favor que era importante para él. Lo miré de nuevo y pude sentir una caricia en mi mejilla, ahí donde mi antifaz dejaba hacerlo.

Estábamos muy cerca, demasiado cerca, cualquiera que nos viera malinterpretaría todo otra vez, pero no podía alejarme, no sabía porque, nada me detenía, quizá sólo mi comodidad y mi gusto de estar así, porque sí, me gustaba tenerlo así de cerca, mirándome a los ojos, respirándome, tan cálido y suave al mismo tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo, temía que me descubriera en mis ojos, que se diera cuenta de quién era a través de mi mirada.

Necesitaba decir algo, necesitaba que dejara de verme como lo hacía, pues estaba a punto de creer algo tan equivocado, algo que no tenía lógica en ningún lado.

—¿Por qué me mira así?

—¿Así cómo? ¿cómo si me gustara? —preguntó

—Habla demasiado, señor Potter —recriminé y me alejé otro paso, pero él avanzó uno más.

—Sólo digo la verdad.

—Es algo insolente, aunque aún no ha contestado lo que pregunté en el salón, evadiéndolo con este paseo —señalé nuestro alrededor.

—¿Está preparada para la respuesta? —cuestionó con diversión, mirándome con una sonrisa enorme. Asentí con ansiedad, quería saberlo ya. Él suspiró, mirando al cielo, para luego regresarme la mirada— Quisiera conocerla más.

—¿Eso es lo que no me quería decir en el salón, para lo que tenía que prepararme? —cuestioné, pues me parecía tan banal como para pedirme conversar afuera o preguntarme si estaba preparada.

—Una parte de ella.

—¿Me dirá la otra parte que falta? —pregunte intentado sonreír.

Él me miró con diversión y sonrió como si ocultara más cosas, además, parecía que si había hecho la pregunta correcta esta vez. Ni siquiera sabía porque sentía que eso era importante para mí.

—Algún día. Por el momento sólo quisiera conocerla.

—¿Por qué la insistencia? No hay nada interesante en mí, en realidad —me alejé por fin, al menos dos pasos, y pasé de él, avanzando por el caminillo que llevaba a los rosales.

—Eso no es verdad. Además, usted me gusta mucho, en serio, y creo que todo mundo lo sabe ya, pero quisiera conocerla de verdad, saber quien es la verdadera tú.

Me detuve ante las rosas y giré de nuevo, mirándolo con duda, intentado averiguar si era sincero o sólo eran palabras al azar. Pero Potter lo era, siempre lo había sido, y no dudaba y eso era lo peor. Le creía, le creía su gusto por mí. Por Yavanna.

—¿Así que le gusto de verdad? —pregunté enarcando una ceja que jamás vería.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? —quise saber, era extraño, era como estar bajo los efectos de un hechizo que no conocía y que estaba jugando con mi mente.

Sólo me había visto una vez, bueno, solo había visto una vez a Yavanna, por el poco tiempo que dura un baile, ¿por qué le gustaba ella? No la conocía de nada, ni siquiera su rostro completo había visto, y ¿decía con esa seguridad que le gustaba? Potter jamás tenía lógica para mí, pero ahora era como un ser extraño ante mis ojos, con cosas que no entendía pero que estaba trastornando mi mundo, y eso no estaba bien, nada bien. No podía permitirlo más, pues presentía que no habría vuelta de hoja en esto, que estaría atrapada para siempre en esta mentira diseñada por mí, en la vida inexistente de Yavanna.

—Porque es inteligente, porque es ingeniosa, porque me hace reír y estar cerca de usted es fantástico, porque es preciosa, Yavanna —dijo con más seguridad, acercándose a mí.

—Para no conocerme, dice cosas que no tienen lógica.

—Es lo que he alcanzado a descubrir, pero quiero más, quiero descubrir más.

—Es un curioso león —respondí y luego abrí los ojos sintiendo casi horror.

—¿León? —preguntó con gracia.

—Sí —me di la vuelta hacia los rosales, quitando mi mirada de él, pues sentía que me descubriría ahora sí— Theo me habló de la clasificación de Hogwarts y creo que mencionó que usted era de la casa de los leones y eran curiosos por naturaleza, no pueden dejar nada por la paz, siempre queriéndose meter donde no les llaman —dije con rapidez, esperando haberme librado de eso.

—Lo soy, y también soy persistente. Usted me gusta y quiero conocerla, quiero conquistarla, eso es la otra parte que pretendo —declaró. Giré con rapidez, y lo quedé viendo con más sorpresa— Deme esa oportunidad, por favor.

¿En qué mundo paralelo Potter diría eso sin titubear o sonrojarse? ¿En qué clase de dimensión yo estaría escuchándolo?

Pero tenía que recordar que no era a mí a quien se lo decía, era a Yavanna, era la princesa de esta noche quien le gustaba, no Pansy, no la princesa de las serpientes, no la cruel Slytherin, no la chica apestosa. Era Yavanna quien le gustaba, quien le atraía como una hormiga el azúcar, a quien quería conocer, a quien quería conquistar. Era a Yavanna quien la creía todas esas cosas, a quien creía inteligente, ingeniosa, preciosa y le gustaba estar a su lado. Pansy jamás escucharía palabras similares en su vida, y menos de él, sólo este antifaz lo haría, el antifaz que ocultaba el rostro marcado y feo, el antifaz que ocultaba los defectos de la peor chica que conoció en su vida.

No resistí sus ojos, y bajé la mirada, sintiendo los míos ardiendo, sintiendo la garganta cerrada con una angustia que no conocía. No podía sentirme feliz, no podía sentirme dichosa por gustarle a alguien, ni siquiera podía permitirme sentir ese cosquilleo que siempre surgía en el estómago al escuchar una declaración de amor del chico que jamás imaginé. Era amargo, triste, era hasta cierto punto desesperanzador esto, darme cuenta de esto.

Era la chica del antifaz que él depreciaría si se lo quitaba.

Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento, en que segundo de esta noche, Harry había empezado a importarme, o porque ahora era Harry y no Potter en mi mente. Ni siquiera supe en que momento había dejado de odiarlo, de despreciarlo, en que momento había dejado de sentir rencor o desdén por él. Es más, lo sentía demasiado para mí, demasiado bueno y noble, algo que no merecía, definitivamente no era merecedora de sus gestos o palabras. Y lo peor se hizo presente en mi mente, algo que alteraba todo y modificaba hasta mi mundo: me descubrí a mi misma gustando de él. Me gustaba de verdad, ahora escuchándolo así tan sincero, tan fuerte, sabía que me gustaba, porque no era lo que recordaba, porque eran alguien nuevo, alguien tan valiente y atrevido, también respetuoso y misterioso, y eso lo hacía todo peor para mí, porque ni siquiera supe en qué momento bajé tanto la guardia para que eso sucediera.

Harry Potter era el chico que podría tenerlo todo y estaba declarándose a una chica que le mentía, que creía alguien que no era…

—Deje de pensar tanto —lo escuché pedir y cuando levanté la mirada, lo vi demasiado cerca—, que terminara dándose cuenta de que no valgo tanto y me mandara al diablo. No lo piense, y sólo deme una oportunidad.

—No le gusto.

—Claro que sí.

—Yo no te gusto, Potter, jamás podría gustarte, lo sé —dije con enojo y me alejé de él, caminando para regresar al salón.

Eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y él me daría la razón si viera realmente quien era yo. Estaba tentada a descubrirme de una vez, a dejarle ver el rostro que tanto despreció en antaño, a mostrarle quien era realmente la chica en la que centró su atención en el primer baile de Halloween, a quien se le estaba declarando ahora. Pero no quería romperle el corazón o las ilusiones con la verdad, la terrible verdad, no lo merecía ni yo merecía su desprecio, aunque por todo mi pasado, tal vez eso estaba en tela de juicio, tal vez él si merecía despreciarme después de todo.

—No puede decir algo que me corresponde. No tiene derecho a insinuar que estoy mintiendo —dijo con voz molesta y escuché sus pasos atrás de mí.

—Es que no tiene sentido que le guste, señor Potter, no he hecho nada para fomentar eso. No puede gustarle alguien que no conoce de nada…

—Por eso estoy pidiendo conocerla —me tomó del brazo y me hizo girar. Nuevamente estaba cerca, demasiado cerca y ahora con mis nuevos sentimientos al aire, eso no era bueno, nada bueno.

—No puede gustarle alguien a quien ni siquiera le ha visto el rostro por completo —interrumpí como él lo hizo conmigo. Eso era lo que más me perturbaba, él no ha visto las marcas y eso no era lo que me preocupaba más, sino lo que haría al ver yo era Pansy y no Yavanna.

—Pues hágalo, muéstreme como es, pero le aseguro que eso no cambiara mis intereses, ni mis intenciones, ni mis sentimientos por usted —aseguró con vehemencia, con una fuerza enorme, como cada vez que lo veía levantar su varita para defender a alguien.

—¿Sentimientos? ¡Usted está loco! No puede tener sentimientos por mí, apenas llevamos conociéndonos dos noches —reclamé y me solté de su brazo.

Avancé por el camino, intentando llegar lo más rápido a las escaleras, ni siquiera sabía en que momento nos habíamos alejado tanto del salón, pero así era y aquel vestido y aquellas zapatillas tan altas no me dejaban avanzar tan rápido como lo deseaba.

—Me gusta, Yavanna —lo escuché decir de nuevo, tomándome del brazo y haciéndome girar.

—Pues olvídelo. Nada puede existir entre los dos —dije e intenté alejarme, pero sus manos no me soltaron, sino todo lo contrario, me sujetó por la cintura y su otra mano subió a mi cara.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo dice con tanta seguridad? ¿Acaso he hecho algo que no le agrade?

—No, no ha hecho nada — _de hecho, ha sido maravilloso_ , no pude evitar pensar, pero nada de eso importaba. Esto era una mentira, una completa mentira— Sólo olvídelo, olvidé estas noches y a mí, sobre todo —exigí, intentado liberarme, pero no podía, ni mis manos, brazos o pies respondían a lo que mi mente gritaba y lo que mi pecho contradecía.

—Nunca podría olvidarla —acarició mi mejilla y colocó su frente sobre la mía.

—Le aseguro que sí. Un rostro que jamás ha visto es fácil de olvidar —le dije y me removí.

—Jamás podría olvidar sus ojos, su cabello, su voz, sus mejillas, su boca… —acarició mi labio inferior al decir lo último, desviando la intensidad de su mirada a mis labios, provocándome un estremecimiento demoledor, y la sensación de vértigo en la boca del estómago aumentó.

Mis manos viajaron a su pecho y sentí latir su corazón bajo mis dedos, ni siquiera quería saber cómo latía el mío, de seguro estaba igual de rápido, igual de intenso, pero vulnerable, terriblemente vulnerable, cediendo a la voluntad de aquel hombre, de un hombre que nunca pensé que se me acercaría, al menos que fuera para hacer algo contra mí.

—No me hagas esto, Harry… —pedí, rogué, supliqué, no lo sabía, simplemente no quería nada de lo que estaba deseando ya, lo que mis adentros pedían y anhelaban.

—¿Hacer qué, princesa Yavanna? —preguntó sobre mis labios.

—Conocerme como a casi nadie se lo he permitido, mirarme como lo hace, tocarme como lo está haciendo… gustarme como lo está provocando… —suspiré entrecortadamente y cerré los ojos— Besarme…

Fue todo lo musité, antes de que sus labios se cerraran en los míos. Envolví mis manos en su cuello, sintiendo la suavidad de aquellos mechones negros entre los dedos, la calidez de la piel bronceada. Me elevé en la punta de mis pies, buscando más cercanía que no me fue negada, sintiendo los dos brazos de Potter envolverme con fuerzas, pegándome por completo a él. Nada me importaba, ni que nos vieran, porque definitivamente esta era la mejor noche que había tenido en demasiado tiempo, ni siquiera antes del accidente me había sentido de esta manera.

Tenía los labios fríos, pero el interior muy caliente y dulce. No sabía si era porque llevaba tanto tiempo sin ser besada por nadie, pero estaba segura de que nadie me había besado como él, con tanta delicadeza, como si de verdad fuera la princesa que él me creía, con tanta pasión, como si ya me conociera y supiera como me gustaba, con que intensidad o rapidez tenía que hacerlo. Suave, tibio, ardiente, Potter era una monería en todos los sentidos y besaba tan bien como se expresaba. Mordía mis labios con suavidad, y abrí la boca cuando lo pidió.

Me entregué como nunca lo había hecho y debía admitir que jamás un beso me había hecho sentir con si estuviera desnuda, pero al mismo tiempo tan protegida. Me dejé envolver, me dejé llevar. Sabía que me arrepentiría después, apenas separara los labios de él, que caería en mi cruel realidad, donde él era el Salvador del mundo mágico y yo una tonta sangrepura que le hizo la vida difícil en el colegio, y ahora era la chica con la cara destruida.

—Me gusta tanto —fue lo primero que dijo al separar su boca de la mía.

Apreté más los ojos, no podía verlo, no podía enfrentarlo.

—¿Por qué no me cree? —preguntó y sentí un cambio en su voz, más tembloroso, más suave.

—Porque no me ha visto bien, no sabe quién soy en realidad —contesté.

—¿Oculta algo bajo el antifaz? —cuestionó y cerré los ojos con mayor fuerza, tensándome en sus brazos, pero los abrí de inmediato, cuando sentí sus brazos dejarme y elevar los dedos a las orillas de mi antifaz.

—¡No! —pedí con temor, alejando mi rostro para que él no intentara quitarlo.

—¿Por qué? Déjeme decirle que soy el menos indicado para cuestionar cicatrices, marcas o algo por el estilo, tengo un rayo en la frente que prácticamente dicto mi destino —reí sin ganas y él me abrazó de nuevo, haciendo que refugiara mi cabeza en su pecho.

No era sólo la cicatriz de mi rostro, era todo él, todo lo que él rechazaría, lo que despreciaría, que odiaría, y ahora no imaginaba poder ser receptora de su odio otra vez. Ya lo había sido antes y me había dado igual, yo misma lo había incitado, provocado, es más, era feliz con él odiándome. Pero ahora no, ahora no podría serlo, no después de conocerlo más, de escucharlo, de tocarlo, de sentirlo, de haberlo besado...

¡Merlín! No podría. No. No.

Tal vez creería que sólo me había estado burlando de él, que sólo había estado fingiendo todo este tiempo y me odiaría sin remedio, y eso no era así, estas dos noches había sido más autentica que en toda mi vida, que me había quitado la mascara más pesada de mi vida, aquella forjada desde mi nacimiento, para ponerme una más ligera, pequeña, pero que él no comprendería, no entendería porque lo hice o porque no dije la verdad antes, cuando apenas se acercó a pedirme un baile, antes de que esto nos llevara más lejos, antes de que él confesara que yo le gustaba y quería conocerme más. Después de todo, aquí la que ha estado mintiendo soy yo, él se presentó como es, yo inventé un nombre y una vida.

—Le aseguro que me dejara y odiara si le dejó ver mi rostro —musité sobre su ropa, esperando que no me escuchara, pero lo hizo.

—Jamás lo haría. No podría, cómo no podría olvidarla —aseguró y quise creerle, de verdad que sí, pues se escuchaba tan sincero, tan honesto, como siempre lo había sido— Déjeme verla, Yavanna, no tema, no tenga vergüenza ante mí, yo jamás podría juzgarla.

—No, sólo una más, por favor, una noche más, Harry —pedí respirando en su cuello, embriagándome de aquel aroma que ya no podría olvidar, de aquel calor que su piel producía. Eso era todo lo que quería, una noche, sólo una noche más, mágica, extraña, etérea.

—Cómo los desees, mi princesa —cedió y sonreí con tristeza por aquella manera de llamarme— Pero prométame que lo hará, que me mostrará aquello que tanto teme, que no la deja aceptarme por completo. Merezco saber, si es que quiere que yo la olvidé, aunque le advierto que esa será decisión mía, no suya.

—Está bien. En el próximo baile. Sólo dame una noche más, Harry, sólo una noche más —pedí de nuevo.

—Sí, te daré todas las noches que desees, mi princesa —me abrazó con mayor fuerza, respirando entre mis cabellos, ahí donde nuevamente una tiara brillaba entre tanto negro.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en disfrutarlo, guardar esta noche en mi memoria. La noche de una princesa y un caballero. Y egoístamente deseaba una noche más, otra además de esta, para que todo terminara, para que se acabara mi sueño y él me hiciera volver a la realidad, aquella realidad donde no querrá verme, donde me odiara para siempre.

Una vez Harry Potter me odió y no me importó; pero que Harry Potter volviera a odiarme, no lo resistiría. Ya no era sólo su corazón que podría romperse, sino ahora también el mío, irremediablemente, irreversiblemente.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo están? Aquí tienen la tercera parte. Sólo nos quedaría un capítulo más, bueno, dos, porque he pensado hacer un epilogo, aunque ese lo subiría después del 31 de este mes.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me den sus opiniones, para al menos saber si este reto personal que hice fue de su agrado.

Nos leemos el próximo miércoles.

By. Cascabelita.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

* * *

Tercer baile: La dama del antifaz

* * *

Di una vuelta, y otra, y otra, y otra más sobre la alfombra de mi recamara, si estuviera Draco aquí, diría que ya lo tengo mareado, hasta yo me sentía un poco cansada y mareada de hacerlo, pero no podía parar. Miraba al techo desesperaba y miraba al suelo resignada, sintiendo como los dedos de mis pies se metían entre la mullida alfombra blanca. Me pasé las manos por el cabello y sentí mis dedos enredarse, de seguro estaba hecho un desastre, pues había salido del baño sin secarlo o peinarlo, pero eso era lo de menos, por este momento no me importaba que tan mal pudiera verse.

Miré de nuevo sobre mi cama, donde la caja negra con un lazo de seda igual negro estaba totalmente abierta. Había apartado con temor el papel de seda blanco que dejaba al descubierto mi atuendo de esta noche. Lo había abierto por pura curiosidad, quería ver el color solamente, sin tener otras intenciones, sabiendo ya lo que me encontraría: un nuevo vestido de princesa, aunque me sorprendió demasiado el color.

Era dorado, demasiado dorado a mi parecer. Tan dorado como la casa de Gryffindor, como los hilos del león rampante que Potter uso en su vestuario en el primer baile de Halloween, como los cabellos de mi madre, como el juego de té de la abuela. Siempre había preferido la plata, me parecía que era fría y brillante, como trozos de luna derretida, más sutil y suave también, iba más conmigo. El dorado era demasiado llamativo, intenso, cálido, como el sol, opacando siempre lo demás, y algunos podrían decir que eso me agradaba, pero no, así que no entendía porque Narcissa y Astoria habían escogido ese color para mí.

Aparté la mirada de aquella caja que parecía gritarme que estaba ahí esperando por mí, y volví otra vez a la misma caminata que llevaba haciendo desde hace casi una hora, sin querer acercarme a ella todavía, me dolían ya los pies, pero no pensaba detenerme. Sabía que se me hacía tarde, demasiado tarde. La invitación decía que la fiesta iniciaba a las veintiún horas y ya casi eran las diez y yo seguía sin ropa y sin maquillaje, tentada a no a aparecerme por ahí. Pero lo había prometido y no era como si cumplir mis promesas me importara, no cuando me convenían a mí, pero se lo había prometido a él y a mí misma de algún modo. Y tampoco es como si fuera muy valiente en realidad, pero no era un ser cobarde, aunque algunos opinaran lo contrario; sí, podría dudar de casi todo ahora y podrían temblarme las piernas casi siempre, más en su presencia debía admitir, pero no era ninguna cobarde, fui la princesa de la casa más importante de Hogwarts, que se jodiera el resto si pensaban que era cobarde.

Me pasé los dedos por la ceja con nervios. No podía creer que había pasado ya una semana entera de la noche del baile y hoy se celebraría la última fiesta por Halloween. Había sido una semana pesada, había intentado por todos los medios olvidarme de lo que sucedió, de lo que dijo, de lo que prometió y de lo que yo prometí. Había trabajado más rápido que de costumbre, sin detenerme un minuto y había evadido a Draco, y quien lo conociera sabía que ese rubio podía ser demasiado persistente y desesperante cuando quería. Pero lo entendía y aprecié el hecho de que sólo estuviera preocupado por mí, pues notó que no paraba a descansar un minuto o comer durante el día y me iba solo cuando él me obligaba, llegando a mi casa tan exhausta que sólo me daba una ducha y caía rendida sobre mi cama, a veces durmiendo desnuda pues ni ganas de buscar algo de ropa me daba.

Pero el día de ayer había sido demasiado, no pude más con lo que sentía, por más que lo intenté, por más que me obligué a mantener la calma, los nervios y la presión pudieron conmigo. Y estar así, había hecho que cometiera errores tras errores en mi trabajo, con la mente agitada, con las manos temblando, errores que Draco notó. Sabía que, al igual que yo, él había intentado mantenerse tranquilo también, no preguntar o cuestionar nada, como lo había hecho durante la semana entera, pero pude notar que estaba a punto de explotar, pareciendo un mar intranquilo bajo un cielo gris; no tardó en hacerlo, explotó y yo lo hice también al escucharlo, no soportando la presión que ejerció sobre mí.

Estaba ya cansada cuando sucedió, tanto física como mentalmente, y me sentía muy sudorosa, tenía el cuello húmedo y los cabellos se me pegaban a las sienes y a las mejillas, y la sensación de un molesto cabellito metiéndose a mi ojo derecho, que era el lado donde siempre me dejaba libre un mechón de cabello para que cubriera la cicatriz de mi rostro, me estaba enloqueciendo, y aunque lo apartaba, seguía sintiéndolo, picándome y ardiendo.

Aun así, no me detuve, forzándome a continuar como lo había hecho durante todo el día. Apenas había tomado agua y comido una manzana, pues mi estómago sólo eso pareció soportar, sintiendo ganas de vomitar por los nervios. Pero no fue suficiente trabajar arduamente, fue imposible mantener a Potter al margen de mis pensamientos, estaba ahí en medio de todo, tan intenso como siempre, tan complicado como lo sabía, tan brillante, siendo el centro de toda mi mente. Y ni siquiera sabía porque o cómo había llenado tanto espacio en mí, sin permiso, sin permitirlo.

¿Desde cuándo era tan débil para que esto me sucediera en dos noches? ¿Era porque estaba tan sola desde hace años? No. Sabía que no era eso. Eso no me había importado y nunca había buscado la compañía de alguien por soledad, eso no iba conmigo, era tan estúpido, bajo, humillante. Era por él, porque había sabido como meterse, como llegarme, como gustarme. Era un hombre directo, un hombre seguro, una debilidad por completo para mí, como si hubiera tomado un curso para aprender todo lo que me atraía, todo lo que me gustaba de un hombre.

 _¡Potter! ¡Potter! ¡No, basta, deja de pensar!_ Era lo que me repetía siempre, a cada minuto y segundo del día cuando él llegaba a la superficie de mi mente, haciendo que perdiera el control hasta de mi cuerpo.

Mis manos empezaron a temblar al intentar sacarle el jugo a unas bayas, y mis dedos dejaron caer el mortero con fuerzas sobre el recipiente, haciendo salpicar a todos lados el jugo de la pequeña frutita. Me pasé la mano una vez más por la cara al sentir varias gotas, sobre todo en mis labios, limpiándome de una vez el sudor que escurría en mis sienes, y continué con mi trabajo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Se supone que era sacar el jugo de las bayas, no hacerlas puré —escuché decir a Draco, mientras del otro lado de la mesa, cortaba unas raíces sin verme.

—¡Maldición! —exclamé con rabia y miré que efectivamente en el recipiente no había jugo en realidad y que las bayas en vez de quedar solamente destripadas, parecían ser una pasta o puré, como dijo el rubio, y así no servían.

Tomé mi varita con rapidez y lancé un hechizo de tiempo sobre la poción, evitando así su proceso. Tendría que empezar de nuevo con las bayas y antes de que echara a perder lo que ya tenía listo, era mejor detenerlo. Con otro movimiento de mi mano, quité lo que tenía en el recibiente y arrojé diez bayas nuevas, empezando otra vez con aquel paso de solo aplastar y sacar el jugo.

—¿Por qué tan distraída? Es raro verte cometer errores.

Me mordí los labios y seguí con los ojos en mi trabajo, intentando ignorar la pregunta de Draco. Pero era verdad, había estado concentrada en esto, no había parado ni un solo minuto, pero hoy había estado cometiendo muchos errores. Quizá era por el tiempo, el poco tiempo que me quedaba.

—No estoy distraída —mentí y lo miré de reojo, viendo que él detenía lo suyo para verme con ironía— Estoy demasiado concentrada.

—¿Pretendes mentirme? —preguntó con sarcasmo, soltando una risa sin ganas.

—Sólo calla —pedí con molestia.

Coloqué una hoja de filtro sobre la poción y dejé caer sobre ella la sustancia que había conseguido ya, viendo que solo el jugo pasaba la hoja, dejando todos los residuos atrás. Quité el hechizo de tiempo y la poción volvió a hervir con lentitud, y aproveché para apagar la lumbre, para que reposara de una vez.

—Pansy, has estado así desde la última fiesta, de la cual huiste, déjame recordarte.

—No hui —declaré con firmeza.

Al dejar el recipiente sobre la mesa de nuevo, éste hizo más ruido del necesario. Maldije en todos los idiomas que conocía al ver que todo lo que había sobrado había caído sobre la mesa y sobre mi ropa, por lo bueno es que era una túnica negra, nada que me importara arruinar. Tomé mi varita y con un pase de ella limpié la superficie de madera y con otro movimiento quité de mi ropa lo que me salpicó.

—Robaste prácticamente uno de mis carruajes —reclamó Draco, soltando el cuchillo ruidosamente sobre la mesa.

—No hui y no robé nada, yo había llegado en uno de ellos, así que no es robo —repetí con los dientes apretados.

Él me miró con atención y luego negó con la cabeza.

—He respetado tu silencio y tu enojo durante toda la semana, pero esto es suficiente, Parkinson.

—Bien, Malfoy, sólo no me hables y ya.

—¿Qué pasó esa noche, Pansy? —preguntó después de un suspiro que usó para tranquilizarse.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Draco? ¡Nada sucedió!

Negué con la cabeza y levanté el mortero y los demás recipientes, así como los cuchillos y la tabla que había utilizado, para llevarlo todo a la mesa de lavado. Lo dejé ahí, porque de verdad que no tenía ganas de lavar nada.

—Lo preguntare más directo, Pansy: ¿Qué pasó con Potter? —preguntó de nuevo y supe que estaba controlando el tono de su voz.

—¡Nada, no pasó nada con Potter! Nada podría suceder con él —bajé la voz en lo último, eso era más para mí que pare él, recordándome una vez más que nada en serio podría suceder con Potter.

—Algo sucedió, lo sé. Huiste de la fiesta cuando regresaste del jardín con él —señaló con un dedo.

—Sólo calla.

Eso era verdad, no podía negárselo. Ellos habían intentado detenerme, habían pronunciado muchas veces aquel nombre falso que dejé de sentir como mío cuando Harry casi quitó el antifaz de mi rostro. Fingí no haberlos escuchado y pasé entre las personas sin disculparme por los empujones o las pisadas.

—Yavanna ¿Qué sucede? —intentó detenerme alguien.

—¡Yavanna! —gritó alguien más.

Seguí caminando sin detenerme y voltearme ante los llamados de mis amigos. Draco y Astoria estaban llamándome lo sabía, pero Blaise era quien gritaba mi nombre, sabía que era él quien lo hacía pues era al que menos le importaba lo que los demás pensaran. No me detuve, no quise detenerme, no quise apreciar las miradas o escuchar los murmullos. Seguí caminando sin mirar atrás, ni una sola vez, sólo quería irme, desaparecer por lo que quedaba de la noche, sentirme a salvo, dejar de sentir que esto podría venirse abajo en cualquier minuto, que yo podría irme abajo en un segundo.

Recogí con ambas manos la falda de mi vestido y seguí mi camino a la salida, casi corriendo. Al llegar a las puertas, le pedí a uno de los elfos que trajeran el carruaje de los Malfoy, ellos no lo dudaron, pues me habían visto llegar en uno. Apenas fueron segundos que tardaron en aparecer los dos frisones negros, los cuales me llevaron de regreso a la mansión Malfoy, donde tomé la chimenea directo a mi casa.

Sí, debía darle la razón, había huido de ahí sin explicación, y sabía que todo mundo comentaría mi salida de esa manera y más viendo a Potter regresar al salón atrás de mí. Potter siempre llamaría la atención y debí saberlo, estar cerca de él era como estar bajo los reflectores de un teatro.

Aun así, no supe que contestar, así que tomé un trapo rojo que había cerca de ahí y me limpié las manos, aunque no las tenía sucias de nada, sólo estaban algo sudorosas por el vapor del caldero.

—¿Sucedió algo con él? —insistió y salió de atrás de su mesa para acercarse a mí— Pansy.

Apreté el trapo entre mis dedos, hasta hacerlo bolita, sintiendo la garganta obstruida y los ojos húmedos, y tuve que mirar al suelo, pues sabía que estaba resistiendo muy poco y terminaría derrumbada si miraba los ojos de Draco, aquellos ojos que me conocían bien, como yo a él.

—¿Es por Potter que estás así? —cuestionó de nuevo.

—Solo calla —repetí y lo miré enfurecida, con los ojos ardientes.

—Tienes miedo, sólo actúas así cuando sientes miedo.

Estrujé más el trapo entre los dedos, sintiendo una amargura muy grande subirme a la garganta. Sólo quería que se callara, que dejara de orillarme a confesar algo que aún no podía entender o aceptar del todo, pues era algo hasta inverosímil hasta para mí y, sobre todo, confesar algo que no tendría futuro al final.

—¡Sólo cállate!

Me di la vuelta y recargué las manos sobre la mesa, respirando con fuerzas. Me sentía cansada, cansada de todo. Solo no quería pensarlo, analizarlo, aceptarlo.

—Temes que Potter te descubra, ¿verdad? ¿No poder sostener tu mentira? ¿Aceptar que algo sucedió con él? —indagó con una ceja levantada.

Me tensé, ahora además de angustia y miedo, sentía que había traicionado de algún modo a Draco. Ambos habíamos odiado a Potter en el colegio, con todas nuestras fuerzas, lo había ayudado y apoyado para burlarse de él, estuve a su lado en cada enfrentamiento que tuvieron, en cada broma, en cada uno de los insultos que se decían ambos. Había estado ahí a su lado cuando Lucius fue detenido en el ministerio por causa de Potter, había estado antes de que estallara la guerra, cuando Draco casi enloquecía por lo del armario, cuando Potter lo rescató del fuego demoniaco, fui testigo de su pena y orgullo herido cuando él y su familia fueron salvados por el mismo héroe de ir a Azkaban, aun así agradecido que tuvieran una oportunidad más; había estado siempre ahí, y ahora estaba en medio de todo, sintiendo algo que definitivamente no debería estar sintiendo por el hombre menos indicado, y no sabía cómo decirle a Draco que quizás me gustaba su enemigo. Mejor dicho, cómo decirle a Draco que me gustaba su eterno enemigo.

—Pansy.

Suspiré con fuerzas, antes de que su brazo me hiciera girar. Apreté la boca y lo miré con seriedad. Sea como sea, traición o no, yo no estaba para que mis decisiones fueran cuestionadas. Eso me pertenecía a mí, ni él ni nadie podían condenarme por eso.

 _Exploté_ , no podía guárdalo más. No podía seguir callando lo que de verdad importó de esa noche.

—Me besó, Draco, me besó, y yo correspondí —confesé y lo miré a los ojos con fiereza.

Lo vi pasarse una mano por la cara y luego por el cabello, levantado la cabeza para mirar al techo. Tuve más miedo, sintiendo que podría decidir de qué si lo había traicionado, que había confraternizado con el enemigo, que había caído más que eso, pues no sólo fue como si buscara una amistad, sino que lo besé, lo besé y me gustó demasiado.

Lo vi mirarme y por primera vez no sabía que pensaba, que sentía. Estaba serio, frio, como si hubiera colocado un muro entre los dos, una barrera que ponía ante cualquiera, menos conmigo, yo era su chica, su hermana, siempre lo decía, no podía esconderse de mí, pero pareciera que ahora lo estaba haciendo. Intenté que eso no me afectara, era por él que yo estaba aquí, literalmente, me salvó del fuego, me obligó a vivir, me ayudó a superarme y me dio esta oportunidad, y había hecho que yo conociera a Potter otra vez. Y aunque nunca lo dijera o aceptara, y aunque algunos podrían malinterpretarlo, se convirtió en mi razón para vivir, él, Theo, Blaise, Millicent, pero sobre todo él, con su fuerza, soportando mi llanto, mis gritos, mi amargura, jamás flaqueó o pensó abandonarme. Draco era toda mi familia, lo único que tenía y temía perderlo.

—Draco…

—Lo besaste. Besaste a Potter —dijo levantando un dedo para pedirme que no hablara, con la voz tensa— Puedo entenderlo, creo. Claro, siento que me acaban de girar el mundo, pero puedo entenderlo —respiró con fuerzas, pasándose de nuevo la mano por el cabello, yo desvié la mirada— Sientes algo por él, ¿no, Pansy?

—No siento algo por él, te lo juro, pero… —tragué saliva y lo miré de nuevo a los ojos, buscando las palabras correctas, tampoco quería decir la verdad y menos podía mentir porque él lo descubriría— Él es diferente ahora. Es como alguien más siendo él, no sé explicarme: es divertido, es serio, es directo y hasta ligeramente sarcástico. No lo sé, Draco, no lo sé. Sólo sé que Yavanna le gusta mucho.

—Yavanna eres tú…

—¡¿Por qué todos repiten eso?!

—Quizá para que te des cuenta de que no es Yavanna quien llama la atención, eres tú. Brillas tú en esas fiestas, todo el mundo te mira, todo el mundo quiere hablarte, conocerte, conquistarte, porque es tu personalidad al aire. Y al parecer Potter no fue la excepción, cayó rendido a tus pies en minutos, me di cuenta al verlos bailar, tenía la cara de un idiota —afirmó y luego sonrió con ironía, como si eso le complaciera de algún modo, quizá al igual que Astoria, le parecía divertido que el salvador se fijara en quien menos imaginó.

—Él cree que soy alguien que no soy, Draco —dije procurando no sonar como si una gran pena me embargara.

—Pues dile la verdad, dile quién eres si es lo que quieres —negué con la cabeza— ¿Por qué?

—Porque me odiara, otra vez.

—¿Ha hablado mal de ti, me refiero de Pansy?

—No.

—No veo el problema entonces.

—Es que es obvio, cree que soy Yavanna Dankworth, la prima de Theo Nott, su compañero de trabajo, la princesa de las fiestas; pero no soy ella, lo sabes, soy Pansy Parkinson, la chica que se burlaba de él, la autora de muchas bromas crueles, la que gritó que lo entregaran, la que se burló de su mejor amiga, la que raptó junto con otros a Lovegoob…

—¡Ya basta de eso! —gritó con enojo, levantando un dedo en mi contra— Todos cometimos errores. Y si lo quieres ver así y si él quiere juzgarnos, también tiene cosas que agradecernos: que agradezca que no le dije a tía Bella que era él a pesar de su rostro hinchado, que agradezca que fuiste torturada tú porque no quisiste torturar a Lovegoob, que Theo y Blaise convencieran y distrajeran a Bellatrix de que dejara viva a Granger, que ni siquiera moviéramos la varita contra Dobby cuando llegó a rescatarlos. Vamos, Pansy, él tiene que agradecernos y juzgarnos al mismo tiempo.

—Eso es diferente ahora. No estamos hablando de solo dejar el pasado atrás, como Theo hizo, como todos hicieron, y ser amigos, o al menos conocidos amables. Él quiere algo más, me lo ha dicho, me lo ha confesado y…

—Y tú deseas lo mismo, ¿verdad? —cuestionó.

—¡No!

—Claro que sí, no mientas más —alegó con tranquilidad. Quise sonreír al verlo así, sentí también mi pecho tranquilizarse, pues parecía que no estaba enojado— No me mientas a mí, te conozco mejor que nadie. Estás nerviosa por eso, lo notó en tus ojos y mejillas, y estás actuando peor que cuando un chico te invitó a salir por primera vez.

—Tú fuiste mi primera cita —le recordé, pues eso había sucedido cuando cumplimos trece años y pensamos que podíamos ser algo más.

—Ni me lo recuerdes que empezare a sentirme ofendido que ni siquiera conmigo estuvieras tan nerviosa como con Potter —declaró y reí, cruzándome de brazos.

—Ni siquiera fue una cita como se debe, salimos como amigos en realidad.

—Te besé al final —eso era verdad, había sido mi primer beso en serio, pero se sintió tan incómodo. Me encogí de hombros y él me miró con una expresión totalmente ofendida— Hasta ahora me entero de que no te gustó.

—Fue malo en realidad —le dije y empecé a reír, pero me detuve cuando sentí que eso podía convertirse en un sollozo por culpa de los nervios.

—Deja de ofenderme —ordenó y luego se pasó la mano por el cabello— Volvamos a lo importante: Potter te besó, correspondiste y te gustó —dijo levantando un dedo por cada cosa— Pero eso no te hizo huir, por mucho que desee lo contrario. ¿Qué pasó al final, porque regresaste al salón de esa manera?

—Intentó quitarme el antifaz, le pedí que no lo hiciera, lo respetó, pero me preguntó porque no podía mostrarle mi rostro completo. Sólo dije que no podía hacerlo.

—Sigo sin entenderlo. Es que no te has visto en un espejo, estás preciosa, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, ya muchas querrían tener tu cara…

—Quizá antes era así, ahora ya no —dije girando el rostro para ocultar mis heridas— Sea como sea, no es esta cicatriz lo que me detiene, lo que me detuvo.

—Entonces qué.

—Yo —él arrugó el rostro sin entender. Desvié la mirada— Me odiara cuando vea que soy yo. Me detestara al ver con quien ha bailado, con quien ha hablado, a quien besó. Lo sé bien, me odiara, porque él siempre ha odiado a Pansy Parkinson.

—No lo sabes, no sabes si eso pasara, tal vez él…

—Tal vez nada. Él lo hará, él se le ha declarado a Yavanna, le gusta Yavanna, le atrae Yavanna, quiere conquistar a Yavanna, y te prohíbo decir que ella soy yo, pues te juro que, si fuera ella, si fuera Yavanna, no habría dudado de nada.

—Pansy, no lo sabes, no puedes saberlo hasta que se lo digas.

Sentí mis ojos aguarse de nuevo y mi labio empezó a temblar cuando miré a Draco a los ojos otra vez. Ya no lo soportaba, no podía ocultarlo. Me dolería tanto, tanto que Harry me odiara de nuevo. Que me dejara atrás, no por mi rostro, sino por quien era. Sería como si yo no fuera suficiente para él, que necesitara ser alguien más para gustarle.

—Pansy, ¿Qué sucede en realidad, que sucede dentro de tu cabeza? Algo te duele, ¿verdad?

Lo miré con casi horror, como si me hubiera descubierto en un secreto o en un mal paso. Bajé la mirada mas no la cara, y él respiró con fuerzas.

—Pansy —llamó con suavidad, con paciencia.

—Me odiara —bajé la voz y respiré con fuerzas— Draco, tengo miedo de que lo haga, de que llegué a odiarme de verdad, porque sé que pensara que me he burlado y reído de él, pero no es así —confesé en un murmullo.

—Y dices no sentir nada por él.

—Eres de lo peor —contesté con molestia— Estoy sintiendo algo por él, no puedo pararlo, pero sé que eso no funcionara, porque Harry Potter jamás se fijaría en Pansy Parkinson.

—Eso no lo sabes. Hazlo, quítate el antifaz y compruébalo.

—¡Draco! —grité desesperada— No puedo quitarme al antifaz, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo decirle que soy yo. Él… él me odiara, te lo aseguro. Y lo peor de todo, es que prometí que lo haría, le dije que lo haría en el próximo baile.

Él suspiró y se rascó la mejilla desesperado.

—Mira, si él te rechaza, será el idiota más grande del mundo y no es que lo consideré menos —dijo y yo sonreí sin ganas.

—Draco, ¿Qué hare si lo hace? ¿Si no me acepta a mí? —pregunté con miedo, bajando la mirada.

—Evitare pensar a profundidad que mi mejor amiga está enamorada de mi peor enemigo —dijo para sí, mirando al techo. Quise negar sus palabras, pero sabía que sería meterme en otra conversación que me llevaría a enloquecer— Lo superaras, ¿bien? Eres la chica más fuerte que conozco, la que pudo sobrevivir a una guerra, a la tortura de mi tía, a un fuego demoniaco, Potter será un daño insignificante en tu vida. Y recuerda, Pansy, tú eres la princesa, mi princesa de Slytherin, nadie está por encima de ti, tú mandas, tú gobiernas, tú lo eres todo y eres demasiado para ese león —dijo posando una mano sobre mi hombro y la otra la posó en mi cara, donde las marcas estaban— Eres la chica perfecta y si no te acepta, sentiré mucha pena por él.

—No quiero que me odie —dije y pude sentir mi voz temblar, así como una lágrima caer a mi mejilla.

La limpié de inmediato, pero eso no evitó que Draco me abrazara en ese momento, sin decir más, sólo abrazándome como siempre lo había hecho, y aunque quise seguir ahí en sus brazos, él me soltó pasados unos segundos y salió de ahí, alegando que tenía una comida con Astoria. No entendí eso, pero lo dejé pasar, pues Draco era complicado de entender. Al final del día, apareció Astoria preguntando la hora en que llegaría para arreglarme, le dije que a la hora de siempre y ella asintió feliz, diciendo que no olvidara la invitación.

Asentí y recordé aquella invitación que había llegado a casa de Nott y un elfo se encargó de llevarla a mi departamento. Era una invitación para Yavanna Dankworth, no Pansy, y no, no tendría sentido que Harry Potter invitara a Pansy Parkinson, pero al ver que era para Yavanna, algo se partió dentro de mí, pues era mi falsa identidad el interés de Potter, no yo. Eso fue lo que me dolió, pero lo tuve que dejar de lado, no tomarlo como algo personal, pues era mi culpa que todo el mundo me conociera como Yavanna.

Enterarme del lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo fue una completa sorpresa para mí, de hecho, lo sentí como si hubiera sido arrojada a una trampa diseñada por él, algo que ni siquiera esperaba o sospechaba, pues se celebraría en Godric's Hollow, específicamente en la antigua Mansión Potter y el anfitrión era el mismísimo Potter como era lógico.

Ni siquiera tenía idea de que Potter fuera uno de esos que quisieran hacer una fiesta de disfraces en Halloween y mucho menos una grande, pues habría invitados de todo tipo, y por lo que tenía entendido, gracias a un artículo que leí en El Profeta, la noche del 31 de octubre se celebraría un año más de la muerte de sus padres a manos de Voldemort, así que todo esto carecía de sentido para mí, pues cualquiera pensaría que estaría de luto; y si había tomado aquel diario, fue por insistencia de Millicent que lo había enviado a mi casa, para que viera lo que habían puesto de la fiesta pasada, cosas que incluyeron a Yavanna y a Potter, y por supuesto que hubieron más especulaciones y más fotos de lo que desearía, pero agradecía que ninguna fuera del beso compartido, no me gustaría tener mi primer beso con Potter en la portada de un diario tan ridículo como ese.

La noche del viernes ni siquiera pude dormir bien. El día de la fiesta llegaría con la luz del amanecer y los nervios fueron más fuertes, tanto que sentí que iba a enloquecer en cualquier momento.

A la hora que estaba tomando mi desayuno, el rostro de Astoria apareció en mi chimenea y pasó casi una hora amenazándome con salirse de su casa y buscarme con varita en mano si es que llegaba a faltar. Draco había dicho que la apoyaba y Narcissa sólo dijo que estaría muy decepcionada si no iba. Aquella mirada gris de Draco me confirmó que era mejor no llevarle la contraria a su esposa, pero eso me daba igual, pero los ojos azules de su madre era otra cosa, eran una amenaza, una clara amenaza. Había aceptado una vez más, pero con la condición de que yo me arreglaría en mi departamento para ir, Astoria dijo que no, pero Narcissa sólo dijo que confiaría en mí y que mandaría con un elfo la ropa que usaría.

Era hasta el día de hoy que me preguntaba porque rayos me vestía como ellas dijeran, quizá ellas sabían que yo no buscaría nada para la fiesta y trataría de zafarme con eso, o sólo querían hacer su santa voluntad como era su costumbre. Me preguntaba si ser mandonas era un requisito para ser la señora Malfoy. Aunque lo agradecía, después de todo yo nunca pensaba en un disfraz para mí, así que al final tendría que usar lo que ellas eligieran, y debía admitir que cada uno de los trajes había sido precioso a su manera.

Así que había recibido aquella caja de manos del elfo mayordomo de los Malfoy en la tarde y la había dejado de lado sobre mi cama, intentando ignorar su existencia y la pesadumbre que iba ganando terreno dentro de mí como una manguera a alta presión. Estaba nerviosa, malditamente nerviosa, como nunca lo estuve, ni cuando levantaba mi varita para atacar o defenderme de alguien durante la guerra, ni Bellatrix me torturara por no poder torturar a Lovegoood en los calabozos. Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo, pero yo fui quien lo había pedido.

Le había pedido a Harry Potter una noche más, le había suplicado que no quitara el antifaz de mi rostro, que me diera esa noche y la que seguía para seguir disfrutando de todo lo que me daba, de todo lo que estaba viviendo, y él había aceptado, con la condición de que al final de la siguiente fiesta le revelaría lo que tanto ocultaba, que me quitaría el antifaz ante él. Y era hoy. Hoy era la noche que lo vería y tendría que quitarme el antifaz para que él empezara a odiarme de nuevo.

No quería ir, tenía miedo de lo que sucedería, de lo que era claro que iba a suceder. Así que no quería enfrentarlo, quería quedarme con mis recuerdos intactos, con el mejor sueño que él pudo darme, recordar las dos noches mágicas que había vivido sin que doliera, revivirlos en mi mente una y otra vez, porque era como un cuento de hadas, con una princesa y un príncipe bailando en un precioso salón y platicando en un jardín llenó de rosas, con una declaración de amor, un abrazo, una caricia y un beso. Un beso tan dulce y tibio como él. Quería ese sueño y no arruinarlo con la realidad que se crearía hoy, empañar con su odio la fantasía.

 _Decidido. No iría._

No podía arruinar mi fantasía, no podía acabar con mi sueño, eso sería tan cruel, tanto como lo fui en el pasado, y no lo merecía, yo no lo merecía, aunque muchos opinaran lo contrario. Bien podría aparecer Astoria y hechizarme, podía defenderme de ella sin problemas; bien podría decepcionarse Narcissa, sabía que algún día me lo perdonaría, pero yo arruinaría mis dos perfectas noches sólo así.

Me aventé a la cama y empujé con mis manos la caja con el vestido que ni siquiera me había atrevido a sacar. No quería verlo, sólo había visto el color, no quería imaginar como luciría la princesa Yavanna esta noche, aquella que sería admirada por muchos en la fiesta, la que aceptaría bocadillos y copas, y conversaciones vacías, la que sin duda escucharía una vez más las cálidas palabras de Potter, que sería abrazada al bailar, que sería besada tibiamente en la intimidad, porque hoy ella definitivamente desaparecería al quitarse el antifaz y quedaría la triste realidad, quedaría Pansy Parkinson con su rostro feo y odiada por todos, hasta por él.

Me di la vuelta sobre la cama, mirando al techo y me presioné el pecho con las manos, pensando en todo, en las noches anteriores, en lo que me divertí, reí y disfruté, recordando a mis amigos como antes de que pasara el accidente, entre charlas y vino, riéndonos, bromeando, como si todo fuera igual que antes. Recordándolo más a él, a él con sus sonrisas y palabras, con su mirada intensa, con sus manos tibias, imaginando lo que podría suceder hoy, lo que estaba decidiendo perder. Pero si no iba, perdería sin dudarlo, no lo volvería a ver, era lo más seguro pues él ya no querría verme al descubrirme, y quería hacerlo, quería verlo una vez más, quería ser tan egoísta como antes y aprovechar una noche más a lado del chico dorado de Hogwarts, robarle un beso más, antes de que me reclamara mi engaño y falsedad. Quería estar con él, y me sentía ridícula admitiéndolo en mis adentros, quería una vez más escuchar sus palabras para Yavanna y sentir aquel beso que de seguro le daría.

Me levanté de un salto. Ya no era como antes, ya no era tan fría y superficial, cruel y vengativa, pero aún quedaba mucho de mí, aún quedaba mi forma de ser tan intransigente, tan dura y soberbia, era egoísta por naturaleza y aunque me gustara mucho Potter, él no sería la excepción a la regla. Así que esta noche, por mucho que él me odie después, lo disfrutaría, lo engañaría una vez más para disfrutarlo como nunca, lo besaría tanto como quisiera, y luego sólo aceptaría el castigo que quisiera darme por mi engaño, aceptaría su odio, sus reclamos y su desprecio, pero ganaría una noche más, algo que no podría quitarme ya, y le demostraría otra vez que puede gustarle Pansy aunque llevé otro nombre, y si no me aceptaba, sería problema de él, no mío, pues yo lo habría dado todo ya.

Tomé el vestido con las dos manos, sacándolo en un solo tirón, dándome cuenta de que ahora no era un corset y una falda como había asumido. No. Este vestido era completo, una sola pieza de encaje en la parte de arriba y una tela lisa igual de dorada en la parte de abajo, con magas igual de encaje que llegarían a mis codos pero que dejarían libres mis clavículas y hombros. Era más sencillo y elegante, menos como un disfraz, más como yo en realidad y eso me gustaba. Al menos las señoras Malfoy me habían complacido ligeramente en esta ocasión.

Antes de ponérmelo, me coloqué delante del tocador y saqué mi viejo estuché de maquillaje, deseando que al menos algo sirviera entre tantas cosas olvidadas. Encontré una base que servía, así como un estuché de sombras en colores cobres y dorados, un rubor que estaba roto, pero funcionaría, y un labial rojo. No era tan diestra como antes, así que procuré hacerlo ligero y simple, para no arruinarlo queriendo hacer algo muy elaborado. Con un pase de mi varita desenredé mi cabello y como no tenía idea de qué hacer con él, pues de eso siempre se encargaban Narcissa o Astoria, ondulé un poco las puntas y lo dejé suelto, admirando el largo que había tomado, pues siempre había estado hasta mis hombros, pero ahora llegaba a media espalda y no se veía mal.

Me levanté del taburete al sentirme lista y fui por el vestido, me lo puse con lentitud y subí el cierre con otro movimiento de mi varita. Encontré hasta el fondo de la caja, otra caja más pequeña y, al abrirla, miré maravillada las hermosas zapatillas de tirantes del mismo color que el vestido y, en un estuche más pequeño, encontré un collar con un diamante de gota de sol. Y creo que eso sería esta noche, un sol andante con tanto dorado en mí. Me coloqué todo y al mirarme al espejo estuve satisfecha con lo que veía. Era la misma princesa, sólo que menos disfrazada al parecer: Yavanna siendo más Pansy.

Toqué con las puntas de mis dedos la cicatriz de mi rostro, sintiendo la textura brusca bajo las yemas, y por primera vez no sentí odio o decepción al verla, debía aceptarlo por completo ya, superarlo y asumir que esto era parte de mí, que esto era yo también, pues no había manera de borrarlas y tres años escondidas habían mermado mi verdadero ser y no podía seguir desperdiciando mi vida, sólo tenía una y tenía derecho y obligación de vivirla como quisiera. Ir a esas fiestas, me había hecho darme cuenta de que la vida no había dejado de ser bella, que todo estaba lleno de luz y yo quería seguir ahí, afuera, libre, que estas cicatrices no se volvieran cadenas, ya no más en la oscuridad y soledad que me había impuesto.

Estaba segura ahora de que podría aparecerme así en la fiesta de esta noche, enfrentar todo y a todos de una vez, escuchar las aguas revolverse hasta que volvieran a su cauce, soportar las miradas hasta que se cansaran de verme, ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado la valentía para pensar así, tal vez aquel dorado tan Gryffindor estaba alumbrando algo que no conocía de mí. Pero, aunque deseaba eso, deseaba más mi noche mágica con Potter sin que nadie me juzgara y sin que él corriera a penas me viera, y eso lo obtendría sólo si me colocaba el antifaz, así que eso hice, tomándolo de mi tocador, sabiendo que sería la última vez que aquella tela negra me cubriría la cara, pues saldría de la Mansión Potter sin ella.

Salí de mi habitación después de mirarme una última vez, mirando el reloj de la sala marcando las once de la noche. Dos horas tarde, estaba segura de que, si tardaba un poco más, Astoria aparecería por aquí con su varita para obligarme a ir. Tomé los polvos de arriba de la chimenea y me dirigí a la casa Malfoy, pues no había manera de llegar a la fiesta por el lado muggle.

—¿Los señores Malfoy? —pregunté al pequeño elfo que se apareció cuando llegué.

—Ama Parkinson, los señores Malfoy se fueron a la fiesta de Halloween.

—¿Todos ellos?

—Sí, ama Parkinson, Kiwi vio a todos irse —contestó retorciéndose los dedos.

No tenía ni idea de cómo o porqué Potter había decidido invitarlos, o cómo o porqué los Malfoy aceptaron, de Theo no me sorprendía, Blaise sólo necesitaría ver una mirada resentida o triste, o escuchar una petición de Millicent para aceptar sin rechistar. Los Malfoy eran quienes me desconcertaban, Narcissa y Lucius, sobre todo.

—Bien. Kiwi, necesito que prepares un carruaje para mí, tengo que ir a la fiesta en la Mansion Potter y se me hace tarde.

—Kiwi ahorita lo hará, ama Parkinson.

El elfo se fue y en menos de dos minutos regresó para avisarme que un carruaje me esperaba afuera, con los frisones más veloces de los Malfoy. Me subí a él, sabiendo que ninguno de los Malfoy se molestaría porque tomara su carruaje.

Los frisones parecieron volar en cuanto se pusieron en marcha, saliendo velozmente de los terrenos. Me quedé apretada en el interior, hundiéndome prácticamente en los asientos de piel negra, sin querer ver por la ventanilla, mirando mis manos unidas y colocadas en mi regazo, sintiendo que aquella valentía que había hecho explosión dentro de mí se iba menguando. Pero no podía regresarme o detenerme ahora, estaba a punto de conseguir lo que deseaba o perderlo sin remedio, y Draco tenía razón, Potter sólo sería un daño insignificante en mi vida si es que llegaba a rechazarme. Pero sería un daño, un daño que me dolería, aun así. Y debía admitir que no sería tan insignificante o pequeño, presentía que sería mucho más que eso.

Cerré los ojos y luché para controlar mi respiración, mis pensamientos y mi corazón. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que haría y en las futuras reacciones de Potter. Mis manos empezaron a sudar y antes de que pudiera asimilarlo del todo, escuché el relinchido de los frisones al detenerse.

—¡¿Es una broma?! No pudieron llegar tan rápido —les dije al bajarme, mirando los ojos brillantes y oscuros de ambos. Ellos solo dieron un bufido meneando las cabezas— Tenían que ser de los Malfoy.

Me di la vuelta molesta, no servía de nada discutir con aquellos cuadrúpedos. Verifiqué con ambas manos que mi antifaz estuviera en su lugar, pues por esta ocasión no había añadido ningún hechizo para mantenerlo en su sitio, así que estaba más vulnerable que nunca.

Miré el suelo donde estaba parada, mirando que estaba sobre un caminillo de piedra de diferentes colores terracota. Seguí con la mirada el singular caminillo que llevaban a los cinco escalones de la entrada, un portal franqueado por dos pilares de gris piedra, la puerta se encontraba abierta, una puerta de color chocolate con un picaporte dorado.

Levanté la mirada y decidí mirar, al parecer, la renovada Mansión Potter. Ya había visto por medio de fotos en diarios la Mansión Potter, sobre todo cuando hacían alusión a la desgracia que pasó aquí un 31 de octubre, pero ya poco tenía que ver con aquella casa. La casa que había visto era más sencilla, blanca y con tabiques de madera oscura, con una puerta más sencilla y ventanas pequeñas. La que estaba ante mis ojos era más grande de lo que aparentó en aquellas imágenes, quizá habían tirado la construcción anterior para construir una nueva, con diferentes dimensiones y tamaño, con ventanas más grandes, largas y modernas. Parecía ser de cuatro pisos, contando el ático, el cual se podía distinguir por la estructura clásica. Era de color arena, tan cálido como Potter podría ser, y de las ventanas se filtraban luces de colores dorados. Miré a mi alrededor, dándome cuenta del pequeño pero bien cuidado jardín de pasto verde, apenas limitado por una cerca de herrería, así como un portón que apenas permitiría la salida de un carruaje a la vez.

Era una casa hermosa, no tan grande como la de los Malfoy o la de mis padres, pero definitivamente era agradable y aquel estilo clásico y hogareño era de mi gusto. Subí los escalones, sosteniendo los bajos de mi vestido para no caer y atravesé la puerta, mirando el estrecho pasillo, así como el pequeño elfo de grandes ojos azules que me miraba con una extraña sonrisa.

—Bienvenida, mi lady. Soy el elfo libre Reeck —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Lo miré extrañada, haciendo una mueca con lo labios por aquella manera de llamarme.

—¿Mi lady? Soy la señorita Par… Dankworth —corregí, dándole la invitación que hice aparecer con un pase de mi varita.

—El señor Potter dijo que llegaría una princesa, que era su invitada de honor, es usted sin duda —alabó. No tenía idea de porque lo dijo Potter o como él pudo reconocerme.

—El señor Potter está loco, ya te dije mi nombre, no me llames mi lady —ordené y él asintió.

—Sígame, mi la… señorita Dankworth, en el salón está la fiesta —dijo y caminó delante de mí, guiándome.

Me llevó por varios pasillos, y entre más nos acercábamos, la música se empezaba a escuchar, no era ruidosa o muy moderna, de hecho, parecía ser más clásica. Eso me agradó, pues si la música era un presagio de la ambientación, me alegraba no llegar tan disfrazada, pues era seguro que, con aquellos vestido grandes y pesados, hubiera hecho el ridículo a penas al entrar.

Aquel pequeño ser abrió la puerta doble del final de un pasillo, mostrándome el inicio de un salón. No era tan excesivamente grande como el de la fiesta pasada, ni como la de la casa de Theo, no lucia tampoco demasiado lujosa, sino más bien elegante y clásica, en colores claros y ventanas de suaves cortinas rojas completamente abiertas que dejaba ver el exterior, mostrando una luna llena en todo su esplendor. El sitio era de un tamaño más reducido, quizá porque igual la casa no era enorme, pero que aun así podía albergar a muchas personas, de hecho, parecían haber mucho menos que en las fiestas anteriores.

Respiré con fuerzas antes de atravesar las puertas que el elfo mantenía abiertas para mí. Me toqué de nuevo el antifaz y di un paso al interior. Y tuve razón, no había tantas personas, parecía ser una fiesta más íntima y pequeña, pero igual pude ver a muchas celebridades del mundo mágico, incluidos el ministro, la directora de Hogwarts y el anfitrión de la fiesta pasada, así como grupos de amigos, y entre estos últimos vi a los Malfoy junto con el matrimonio Nott, y Blaise y Millicent estaban con ellos. Pude ver la mirada de regaño de Narcissa, así como el rostro molesto y complacido al mismo tiempo de Astoria, Daphne y Millicent sólo sonreían.

Me quedé en el mismo sitio sin saber qué hacer, todos me miraban, quizá el haber llegado dos horas tarde fuera suficiente para provocar que eso sucediera, de seguro era la última en aparecer. La impuntualidad era tan de mal gusto que no pude evitar regañarme por eso. Me acerqué a los cuatro escalones que llevaban al piso de la fiesta, dispuesta a dirigirme a mis amigos, que al igual que yo, mostraban vestimentas elegantes y portaban antifaces. Me detuve una vez más, dándome cuenta de que todos lo hacían. Todos tenían antifaces, ya no más disfraces, sólo telas cubriendo los rostros.

Estaba confundida, había creído que sería una fiesta más como las anteriores, pero parecía distinta, más elegante, más sobria, vestidos, copas y bandejas elegantes, antifaces de todos los colores, tamaños y formas. Y me pregunté porque los Malfoy no me lo habían dicho.

—Princesa —escuché a alguien decir.

Quité la mirada de mis amigos, donde Draco y Astoria parecieron haber empezado a caminar para acercarse, pero de detuvieron al ver a la persona que estaba delante de mí, sonriendo como ya lo conocía, con una mirada tan tierna e iluminada.

Mis ojos se clavaron en aquellos ojos verdes que hacían un interesante juego con la tela negra cubriendo su rostro, así como la túnica verde oscuro y tonalidades doradas parecían hacerlos resaltar. Intenté sonreír y toqué de nuevo mi antifaz, esperando que nada me delatara demasiado pronto.

—Señor Potter —contesté con una sonrisa.

—Pensé que no vendría —dijo como si estuviera aliviado de verme, como si por fin hubiera vuelto a respirar. Lo miré con curiosidad y tristeza, viendo su mano extenderse para mí.

Desvié la mirada por un momento, hacia donde Draco estaba, intentando coger fuerzas de donde fuera. Lo miré de nuevo y me sentí como si fuera a caer por un barranco, pues tenía ganas de salir corriendo y ya no continuar con lo que tenía que hacer. Era mejor quedarme con el recuerdo de él sonriendo por mí, que arruinarlo con su próximo odio.

Pero suspiré obligándome a controlar y, con lentitud, posé mi mano sobre la suya, preparándome para el cumulo de emociones que tendría apenas al rozar su piel. Mis dedos fueron apretados con afecto, para luego ser besados con delicadeza, y me sentía enrojecer al sentir aquellos labios tocar mi piel, aquellos labios que ya había probado. Sentí un escalofrío, como si la caricia hubiera sido dada en más lugares de mi cuerpo, sintiéndome de repente tan tibia a su lado.

—Estuve a punto de no hacerlo, no venir —confesé cuando levantó de nuevo la mirada a mis ojos, bajando otro escalón— Pero recordé que usted me prometió algo —bajé uno más, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él, a solo un escalón, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué cosa le prometí? He de cumplirlo, usted sólo pida lo que desee.

—Esas palabras podrían condenarlo, señor Potter —sonreí y él hizo lo mismo, asintiendo.

—Aceptare cualquier cosa que quiera, que desee, mi princesa.

Tragué saliva al escucharlo, mirando a nuestro alrededor, donde todos parecían observarnos, por lo bueno es que nadie estaba cerca como para escucharlo, pues de seguro eso aparecería mañana en El Profeta, aunque de las fotos no nos salvaríamos. Potter era demasiado arriesgado, más de lo que recordaba, aunque eso ya lo sabía, las noches anteriores lo había demostrado.

—Usted prometió darme una noche más —dije mirándolo de nuevo, como si ese fuera el deseo más importante de mi vida.

—Creo haberle prometido todas las noches que desee, no solo esta —aclaró, elevando nuevamente mi mano para besarla.

—Si al final de la velada usted sigue interesado en mí, no dude de que tendrá que cumplir con sus palabras —añadí con advertencia, intentado sonreír, pero no funcionó, pues eso nos llevaba irremediablemente a la situación que no deseaba enfrentar.

—Desde ahora le digo que ese deseo ya está más que cumplido.

Asentí sin querer debatirle, diciéndole que podría cambiar de opinión, pues en este momento no lo haría desistir, es más, insistiría con vehemencia que eso es lo que deseaba hacer. Todo se decidiría al final de esta noche.

—¿Gusta bailar? —preguntó.

—Sí, deseo bailar con usted.

Eso era una completa verdad.

Me dejé llevar por él a la pista, donde muy pocas parejas parecían bailar, los patriarcas Malfoy entre ellos y el matrimonio Nott. Saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza a cada uno, y la sonrisa de Theo logró tranquilizarme, antes de que girara para ver a su esposa. Miré a lo lejos al resto de mis amigos, quienes conversaban, pero sabía que se trataba de mí y de Potter, pues sus miradas estaban clavadas en nosotros, sin preocuparse por ser discretos.

Sentí mi cintura ser tomada y mi mano ser elevada, y Potter me apretó un poquito para llamar mi atención. Devolví mi mirada a su rostro, encontrándome de nuevo con aquella mirada y sonrisa que me hacían flaquear. Nunca pensé que esa mirada pudiera causarme más de mil sensaciones a la vez, la había mirado tanto en el colegio, asegurando y jurando que los ojos de Theo eran más bonitos, que los ojos de Astoria eran más brillantes, que los de Daphne tenían mejor color. Pero ahora, ahora eso parecía tan erróneo, tan falso. Potter tenía los ojos más impresiones que hubiera visto en mi vida, y quizá no fuera los ojos, la forma o el color, tal vez sólo fuera por cómo me miraban a mí, como si fuera lo más bonito de este lugar, como si quisiera conocerme, como si ya me conociera.

Empezó a movernos, estaba tan sumergida en mis sensaciones y sentimientos, que solamente me dejé llevar, olvidándome de todo lo malo, grabándome cada detalle de esta noche, como el color de su ropa, el pequeñito lunar que estaba en su cuello, la barbar que quería salir ya, el olor de su perfume, así como el aroma de su crema para afeitar, sus labios carnosos y rosas, sus mejillas que quería tocar. Todo, tenía que conservarlo todo, la música de este sitio, el color de las paredes, el suelo de mármol cobre sobre en el que nos movíamos. Grabarme el calor de su mano en mi cintura, la textura y fuerza que sentía en mi mano elevada, el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, así como el sonido que podía apreciar de su corazón.

Giré varias veces, en sus brazos, me deslicé lejos de él para luego ser atraída con firmeza a su pecho, volviendo a sentir su calor como si bebiera chocolate caliente, así de dulce y reconfortante era volver a estar cerca de él. Casi podía sentirme arrullar con su tibieza, Potter era tibio por naturaleza, pues el frío que pudiera existir esta noche ni siquiera me llegaba, también podía ser su magia revoloteando a nuestro alrededor, dándome una sensación de calor y cosquillas en la piel, como si me estuviera acariciando y eso jamás lo había sentido, nadie había dejado su magia tan libre para que me tocara, y si alguna vez lo sentí, había sido en forma de amenaza; la magia de Potter ni siquiera era una advertencia a algo, era todo lo contrario, era protectora, segura, como si aquí y ahora nada malo pudiera pasarme.

Después de una vuelta más, al volver a sus brazos, me vi envuelta en un abrazo más íntimo, pues sus dos manos se cerraron en mi cintura y las mías fueron a sus hombros sin pensarlo, mirando su rostro, donde aquella mirada parecía adorarme. Cerré mis ojos ante ese pensamiento, conmoviéndome ante la idea de Potter adorándome, sabiendo que al final de esta noche no lo haría más. Pero inmediatamente lo ignoré, esta era mi noche y debía disfrutarla, disfrutar a este Potter que quería a Yavanna.

Lo sentí acercarnos más si es que eso era posible, hasta que pude sentir su pecho sobre el mío y entonces apoyé mi cabeza en él, rodeando por completo su cuello con mis brazos, colgándome, casi elevándome en la punta de mis pies, apretándolo a mí, algo que no pareció disgustarle, pues sus brazos me apretaron más fuerte. Descansé la mejilla donde sentía latir su corazón y aspiré con mayor fuerza el aroma que desprendía. La respiración de Potter la sentí en mi cabello, acariciándome con la punta de la nariz, así como un pequeño beso. No me importaba que todo el mundo nos viera, que todo el mundo murmurara, era mi noche perfecta y nadie podía quitármela, era mi última noche perfecta, así que el mundo podía arder y si yo estaba así, justo como ahora, no me importaría en absoluto.

Continué con los ojos cerrados, esperando que todo lo que sentía se multiplicara, pero cuando los abrí, me di cuenta de que la intensidad de las luces había bajado y más personas nos acompañaban. Era una fiesta de Halloween extraña, pero sin duda era mejor que las demás, menos ruidosa y más discreta, haciendo que me sintiera cómoda, sintiendo que sólo éramos Potter y yo en este momento.

—Princesa —lo escuché llamarme en un susurro.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres pasear conmigo afuera, en el jardín? —preguntó.

Alejé mi rostro de su pecho, bajando mis manos hasta sus hombros. Lo miré a la cara, viendo su sonrisa debajo de aquella nariz cubierta por el antifaz. No pude evitar tensarme, sabía que salir de aquí sólo sería el preludio a lo inevitable, aun así, no podía pedirle más, un baile más, porque, aunque muy en el fondo quisiera evitarlo y deseara quedarme para siempre de esta manera, sabía que tenía que enfrentar todo de una vez, acabar con todo para continuar con mi vida.

Asentí apenas y él me tomó de la mano, llevándome de regreso por donde había entrado. Miré de reojo a mis amigos y ellos parecieron desconcertados, curiosos también; Theo y Daphne habían detenido por un momento su baile, así como Blaise y Millicent dejaron sus copas de lado, los señores Malfoy sólo me dieron una mirada, mientras Astoria sonreía con suavidad, pero pude ver un gesto preocupado en su rostro, Draco sólo asintió, como si de esa manera estuviera dándome fuerzas para lo que sabía que pasaría. Asentí discretamente en respuesta y subí los cuatros escalones.

Fui jalada con premura por Potter, quien iba un paso más delante de mí, como si estuviera ansioso por llegar al jardín. Me hizo dar vuelta por otros pasillos que no había atravesado a mi llegada, aunque eso no evitó que curioseara algunas partes de la casa, como la sala de un tamaño promedio, con muebles de madera y tapizados en color arena, tenía la chimenea encendida justo en este momento, mesitas con jarrones y flores, así como llena de cuadros en paredes de color azul claro; un comedor con una mesa quizá para ocho personas, no siendo tan ostentosa como siempre había visto y casi pude imaginarla de día, pues aquellas ventanas enormes prometían mucha luz natural; pasamos por otro saloncito que parecía tener solamente un par de sillones, libreros llenos de libros y lo que me pareció ser un fonógrafo, y otra tantas habitaciones que tenían la puerta cerrada.

—Espero que le guste, mi princesa, he pedido que adornaran el jardín especialmente para usted —dijo deteniéndose delante de una puerta de cristal, manteniendo una mano atrás de su espalda, pero sin abrirla.

—Eso es un gran gesto —dije con una sonrisa, emocionada porque alguien hiciera eso por mí— ¿Puedo verlo ya? —pregunté pues él no se movía.

—Sí, pero cierre los ojos, por favor —pidió.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté con duda.

—Sólo hágalo, confié en mí.

Lo miré aun con desconfianza, pero hice lo que me pidió: cerré los ojos con fuerza. Escuché el sonido de la puerta ser abierta, un par de pasos de él y sentí su mano nuevamente tomando la mía. Inmediatamente pude sentir el frescor de la noche, el aroma a pasto húmedo y el sonido del viento revolviendo la copa de un árbol tal vez. Sentí mi piel erizarse, así como mis mejillas enrojecer, después de todo la temperatura ya era muy baja a esta hora.

—Aun no los abra, por favor —escuché de nuevo su voz y sus pasos alejándose, para luego sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo atras de mí, así como algo suave y tibio cayendo sobre mis hombros— Hace mucho frío, no quisiera que enfermera —dijo en respuesta.

Toqué con la punta de los dedos la suave tela de la capa que había colocado en mí, y luego me estremecí bajo los dedos que rozaron mi piel al hacer el nudo en mi cuello.

—Listo —confirmó y asentí tragando saliva, al percibirlo tan cerca de mí otra vez— Son tres escalones a partir de ahora, ¿bien?

—Sí.

Su mano me guio otra vez y su voz fue contando cada que bajaba, haciéndome sonreír.

—Estaba segura de que me atraparía antes de que tocara el suelo —le dije cuando llegué al final.

—No lo dude, siempre la atrapare —contestó.

—¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? —pregunté con impaciencia.

—Sólo espere un poco más.

Esto me estaba poniendo nerviosa, pues escuché su voz en otro punto de mi cuerpo. Sentí ambas manos tomarme de la cintura, para instarme a caminar. Así lo hice, dejándome llevar un poco más por él, pues estaba segura de que nada malo me pasaría a su lado, al menos hasta que me siguiera creyendo Yavanna.

—Ya, ya puede abrirlos —escuché en mi oído izquierdo y sentí su cálido aliento rozar mi piel.

Suspiré con fuerzas y abrí los ojos lentamente. Abrí la boca maravillada al ver lo que había ante mis ojos. Cierto, no era un enorme jardín con formas modernas hechas por manos de los elfos, era más bien natural, salvaje, como si Potter hubiera decidido que tenía que crecer a como la naturaleza lo deseara. El jardín era estéticamente sencillo, con estanques de agua quieta, por un lado, así como algo que simulaba ser un arroyo en otro punto, un árbol de naranja que ahora solo tenía hojas, pero que de seguro habría dulce fruta en verano.

Estaba lleno de flores en colores rosadas, moradas, violetas y amarillas, y había pequeñas luces doradas danzando entre ellas, luciérnagas, sí, eso era lo que eran. También había una pequeña fuente al fondo, pues aquel bonito jardín parecía tener dos paredes hechas de arbusto que llevaban a un espacio circular, donde la fuente se encontraba, con su agua que parecía brillar bajo la luna, con más flores alrededor.

—¿Le ha gustado? —preguntó a mi lado.

—Creo que es hermoso —sonreí, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Giré sobre mí misma para verlo, maravillada de que alguien hubiera hecho una obra de arte en un espacio reducido, no es como si fuera pequeño, pero tampoco era comparable al jardín de la casa de la fiesta pasada. Era maravilloso, no podía dejar de pensarlo. Caminé hasta las flores y toqué con mis dedos los pétalos de una flor morada.

—Son _Pensamientos_ —escuché decir— Están todos los colores.

—¿Por qué estás flores? ¿le gustan? —cuestioné regresando mi mirada a él.

No sabía si él lo sabía, pero aquella flor era la razón de mi nombre, de mi verdadero nombre. Había escuchado decir a mi madre que el nombre le había gustado desde siempre, y ella siempre había tenido plantadas estás flores en casa, siendo la jardinería una de sus mayores pasiones.

Lo vi acercarse y luego acariciar la misma flor donde estaban mis dedos, para luego tomar mi mano.

—Me recuerdan a alguien, fue en su honor que pedí que las plantaran —alegó y luego besó mi mano— ¿Le agradan?

—Supongo que esa pregunta debe hacérsela a la persona que motivó esto —señalé las flores con la mirada.

—Lo haré —prometió con una sonrisa.

—El lugar es maravilloso —dije quitando mi mano de él, girando nuevamente para verlo todo, aunque lo cierto era que estar tan cerca de él me ponía nerviosa y necesitaba mantener la calma.

—Me alegro de que le guste.

Caminé por el jardín, escuchando sus pasos siempre atrás de mí. No sabía de qué hablar, o como iniciar esto. Sabía para lo que estábamos aquí, pero después de escucharlo decir que había pedido que adornaran el jardín para mí, me hizo desistir de decir la verdad. Quería esto, quería tener este tipo de detalles por su parte y sólo lo obtendría siendo Yavanna, pero de nada servía, hoy era la última noche que podría ser ella, después de todo, no es como si pudiera ir a una cita con él usando el antifaz. Lo que me llevó a pensar en la razón de porque todos estaban usando antifaces hoy.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó poniéndose a mi lado.

—Bueno, más bien es una cuestión —él asintió con una sonrisa— No creí que usted fuera de los que gustara hacer fiestas, y menos en esta fecha…

Me quedé callada de repente, sintiendo que era tan incorrecto mencionarlo. Claro, muchas veces había escuchado a Draco insultarlo con la muerte de sus padres, y aunque nunca apoyé la noción, tampoco hacía nada por detenerlo, hasta que sentí en carne propia lo que era perder a mi madre y Draco se dio cuenta que eso era vivir el infierno en la tierra.

—¿Lo dice por la muerte de mis padres? —preguntó con suavidad, y aunque quise negar, creí que eso sería peor, así que asentí.

—No tiene que contarme nada, no es de mi incumbencia —dije con rapidez.

—No tiene nada de malo, todo el mundo sabe lo que pasó, El Profeta se encarga de recordarlo cada año, sobre todo ahora que el culpable puede ser nombrado —rodó los ojos con sarcasmo.

—No creí que quisiera hacer una fiesta justamente hoy —volví al punto.

—La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas, pero resulta que mi casa había sido elegida sede para una. El ministerio y sus ideas —dijo con fastidio.

Reí un poco por eso, yo también detestaba al ministerio y no me volvería acercar a él jamás. La última vez que estuve en ese lugar fue cuando me llamaron a declarar después de guerra, en la que me juzgaron como una menor de edad manipulada por sus padres y Voldemort, me quitaron casi toda mi herencia aun así, excepto por la mansión, demasiada magia ancestral y oscura como para penetrarla, aunque yo tampoco volví a ella, nunca lo deseé, no había nada en ella que me perteneciera.

—Después de pensarlo mucho, decidí que no tenía nada malo. De acuerdo, mis padres fueron asesinados justo aquí —miró con tristeza hacia el segundo piso de la casa— Pero estoy seguro de que de que ellos no querrían que yo me quedara amargándome toda la vida este día por algo que ni siquiera puedo recordar —me miró otra vez y me tomó de la mano, sin detener sus pasos. Me sorprendí por eso, pero no dije nada y apreté sus dedos en respuesta, queriéndolo consolar de algún modo. Nunca imaginé que su voz se pudiera trasmitirte tanto, pero ahorita estaba segura de sentir su propio dolor— En la guerra me di cuenta de que no puedes quedarte lamentando el pasado, que no sabes cuándo será el último día y si así es, si llega ese último día, no querrías que los demás se quedaran estancados lamentando tu muerte. Por eso lo hice, mi padrino decía que mi padre le gustaba hacer este tipo de cosas, que disfrutaba estas fechas y que mamá adoraba las manzanas acarameladas y disfrazarse, así que es en honor a ellos que esta casa brillara con nuevos recuerdos, intentado dejar la tragedia atrás, y tal vez, más adelante, puede haber otra familia ocupándola.

Me sonrojé ante sus palabras, pues mis dedos fueron apretados y aquella sonrisa dirigida a mí me hizo sentir que las rodillas me fallarían en cualquier momento. Sabía que no debía tomarme en serio sus palabras, que nada de esto tenía que ver conmigo, pero mi corazón pareció saltar al escucharlo decir familia, pues cuando lo dijo me miró a mí, a mí, como si quiera hacerme parte de aquella idea.

Carraspeé incomoda y miré a otro lado.

—Pero nadie vino disfrazado, sólo tienen antifaces —dije con suavidad, procurando que mi voz no sonora emocionada.

—Oh, eso, aunque tomé la decisión de que celebraría la fiesta de Halloween, quería algo más serio, que aun así se respetara su aniversario luctuoso, por eso la música es más suave y no hubo tantos invitados, todo debía ser respetuoso e íntimo, pero como la época lo ameritaba, los antifaces le dan ese toque —me contó y asentí al mirarlo otra vez.

—No creí que considerara a los Malfoy muy cercanos para invitarlos este día —le dije, pensando que sus palabras no iban a acorde con la presencia de los Malfoy aquí, más bien de todos los Slytherin, incluyéndome. Él me quedó viendo con curiosidad, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —tragué saliva con fuerzas, pues era obvio que yo no debía saber de la eterna enemista entre los herederos Potter y Malfoy. Era claro que yo no debía de conocer ese tipo de cosas.

—Bueno, Theo me contó que no eran precisamente amigos en el colegio, de hecho, era su némesis ¿no? Y los Malfoy estuvieron del otro lado durante la guerra, ¿usted los perdonó?

Tenía de repente una urgencia por saber que pensaba al respecto, saber si había sido capaz de perdonar a Draco, de olvidar todo lo que había pasado, pues si pudo disculparlo a él, tenía una diminuta esperanza de que también conmigo lo hiciera, aunque eso sólo me dejaría con la mentira de ahora, con la mentira de Yavanna Dankworth para estar cerca de él, pero lo más importante era que olvidara mi pasado no tan limpio como Pansy, al menos él podría considerar darnos una oportunidad después de todo, y me sentí mucho más en paz y extraña al aceptar que eso era lo que deseaba: que nos diera una oportunidad.

—Usted tiene razón, no éramos amigos, y sí, ellos estuvieron del otro lado. Pero no había nada que disculpar o perdonar, todos cometimos errores y quedarnos con eso sólo nos harían repetirlos, después de vivir algo tan horrible como una guerra, con sus pérdidas de seres amados, hay que soltar el rencor, dejar el odio atrás, pero sin olvidar las cosas que nos puedan hacer repetir la historia —me dijo con seguridad, mirándome con interés y seriedad— Draco Malfoy y yo no seremos mejores amigos, pero podemos dejar las rencillas y el rencor mutuo en el pasado, es parte de madurar, como dice Hermione, y además, él tiene algo que me interesa.

—¿Así que todo es un plan con maña? —dije con una sonrisa, elevando una ceja por aquel comentario tan fuera de él, demasiado Slytherin.

—Por supuesto, quiero robarle una joya.

—¿Una joya? —abrí los ojos inmensamente, con las ganas de decir que todas las joyas Malfoy estaban hechizadas y si se atrevía a tocar una sin el permiso de ellos, terminaría muerto o con una grave y extraña enfermedad.

—Sí, una joya, aunque es más que eso. Pero necesito que él no se interponga, tampoco es como si pensara que cederá tal fácilmente, pero al menos que no intervenga en mi contra en esto.

—No lo entiendo.

—Pronto, mi princesa —elevó mi mano que tenía en la suya y me besó los nudillos, para luego entrelazar nuestros dedos, a lo que no me quejé, de hecho, me sentí tan cómoda y miré por un segundo nuestras manos así, entrelazadas, encajando como nunca pensé que podrían hacerlo.

—Como usted diga, aunque siento que ya me debe muchas cosas por revelar —dije al levantar de nuevo la mirada y él se detuvo delante de mí para mirarme de frente, con una sonrisa maravillosa.

Soltó mi mano por un instante, para poner su palma sobre la mía y luego volver a unirnos, levantándola hasta la altura de su pecho, como si también estuviera admirando su hazaña. Sonreí ante eso, mirando sus uñas cortas, aquellos dedos gruesos y tibios que hacían ver y sentir mi mano más pequeña de lo que era, pero que aun así se acomodaba de manera excelente en la suya, como si esa mano hubiera sido hecha para mí.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo cuáles? Si está en mis manos, despejare cada duda que tenga, mi princesa —prometió con una sonrisa que pude detectar como tierna. Me sentí incomoda, nadie me había sonreído de esa manera. Le sonreí, era todo lo que podía hacer y sentir.

—Bien —intenté concentrarme, apartar la mirada de nuestras manos y luchar para que su rostro igual no me distrajera— La primera, ¿qué nombre además de Yavanna sería su favorito? Eso lo mencionó la primera vez que nos vimos —fue cuando confesó que intentaba conquistarme, aunque en ese momento lo tomé como una frase más, en un baile más.

—Creo que aún no es el momento para contestar, pero lo hare más pronto de lo que piensa.

—Está bien, puedo esperar —suspiré y luego recordé lo otro, algo que me intrigó en su momento— También en esa fiesta usted dijo que su alegría dependía de mí y luego mencionó que sólo habría una persona a quien le diría tales palabras, ¿a quién? —exigí saber.

—Esa pregunta tiene que ver con la anterior, por lo tanto, tampoco puedo contestarla ahora.

—Empiezo a creer que se trata de la misma persona, la misma por la que estás flores fueron plantadas, ¿o me equivoco? —cuestioné con amargura y pude sentir algo atorarse en mi garganta, una angustia tan grande, pues sentía que estaba compitiendo contra alguien y, sea quien sea, esa persona tenía mayor ventaja aquí.

—No, no se equivoca, estaba hablando de la misma persona —dijo con firmeza.

—Entonces ¡¿qué hago aquí?! —arrebaté mi mano de él, pues no entendía que hacía aquí conmigo si ya había alguien más en sus pensamientos— ¡¿A caso pretende usarme para olvidarse de aquella persona?¡

—¿Qué? No. No. Para nada. Mis intenciones con usted son de lo más sinceras. Quiero conocerla de verdad, quiero saber que le gusta, que piensa, que siente, cuáles son sus flores favoritas, que dulces prefiere, si es té o café en las mañanas, si le gusta más la primavera o el invierno, el otoño o el verano, que música la hace bailar, que canción canta cuando está distraída. Quiero saberlo todo de usted, conocerla mejor que nadie —aseguró volviendo a tomar mis manos, elevándolas para besar cada una, mientras su mirada se clavaba en mis ojos, tan suplicante, tan honesta.

—No lo entiendo. No entiendo porque lo desea tanto —dije negando con la cabeza.

—Mi princesa, no retrocedamos en esto, por favor, usted sabe lo que pretendo, cuales son mis intenciones y mis sentimientos —dijo con urgencia, acercándose más a mí— Quiero conocerla, conocerla más, tener más de lo que me ha permitido.

—Usted no quiere conocerme de esa manera, se lo dije antes, se lo repito ahora, señor Potter —sentí la voz temblorosa y mi miraba bajo a los botones de su túnica de gala.

—Claro que quiero, lo deseo, pues también quiero que conozca todo de mí y decida si valgo la pena para que se enamore de mí, como yo lo estoy de usted.

—¿Está enamorado de mí? —pregunté con sorpresa, levantando de inmediato la mirada, sintiendo como si el mundo se hubiese detenido.

Eso no me lo esperaba, no me esperaba que se sintiera enamorado, lo último que me dijo era que le gustaba. Aunque pensándolo bien, todo con él era extraño y apresurado; en el primer baile dijo que mi nombre le gustaba, que su alegría dependía de mí, que quería conquistarme, en el segundo baile confesó que quería conocerme, que deseaba hacerlo y que quería ver mi rostro completo, aunque eso no importaba porque yo ya le gustaba, y ahora me salía con que estaba enamorado.

En tres noches, sólo tres bailes, tres conversaciones, dos paseos por el jardín y un beso, ¿eran suficientes para enamorarse? La pregunta podría ser tomada como una locura y tener una negativa inmediata en respuesta, pero estando aquí y ahora, sabía que sí, que sí era posible enamorarse en tres noches, porque se trataba de él. Esa era mi respuesta, sólo se necesitaban tres bailes para enamorarse y alguien sería un loco si decía lo contrario.

—Sí, lo estoy. Estoy enamorado de usted, mi princesa, como un idiota sin cura. No puedo dejar de pensarla, de extrañarla cada día, no sabe cuánto deseé que esta noche llegara y como estoy deseando que no se acabe —dijo con sinceridad, mirándome a los ojos— Porque no sé qué ha hecho en mí, pero aquí me tiene, completa e irremediablemente.

No estaba mintiendo, decía la verdad, la verdad más verdadera si es que eso tenía sentido, pues no sabía de qué mejor manera explicarlo.

Una de mis manos fue soltada, para luego sentirla en mi mejilla, acariciándome con ternura y firmeza. Su cuerpo se colocó más cerca, volviendo a sentir el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, el calor que emitía. Me mordí los labios y coloqué mi mano libre en su cuello, pues deseaba más cercanía y no sabía cómo decirle, pero quería aprovecharme, tener más como él decía, más de él.

—No… no… no lo está de mí —susurré, queriendo que lo entendiera, pero al mismo tiempo que no me escuchara para no arruinar esto.

—¡Oh, mi princesa! No sabe lo que ha hecho en mí, lo que ha provocado —aclaró y abrí los ojos— Me tiene en sus manos, antes pensaba que sólo era atracción, que simplemente me gustaba, pero ahora sé que estoy tan enamorado de usted.

Sentí su respiración sobre mis labios, la punta de su nariz rozando la mía y pude sentir su frente apoyándose en la mía, aunque la tela de los antifaces era un impedimento que quería arrancar por completo para poder sentir su piel. Su pulgar se movió lentamente sobre mi mejilla y me estremecí por completo. Solté la mano que aún me sostenía y la subí con lentitud a su cuello, para tener mis dos manos justo ahí, con su cabello y su piel entibiándome los dedos.

—No, no es posible… —intenté decir, pero aquella mirada suya me hizo detener.

—Lo escuchaste bien, mi princesa —dijo con una enorme sonrisa que sentí en mis propios labios— ¿Puedo besarla?

—Eso no se pregunta —reí como si fuera a empezar a llorar y él lo hizo antes de que eso en verdad sucediera.

Presioné mi boca en la suya con fuerza, abriendo los labios para poder embriegarme de todo aquello que me gustaba de él. Nuevamente tenía la boca tibia y dulce, y me sumergí en ella, saboreando el vino que de esta noche que ni siquiera probé por mi tardanza, pero estaba segura de que una copa no sería tan buena como su boca, con aquel calor acariciándome por dentro, algo que me calentaba de pies a cabeza.

Me elevé en la punta de mis pies queriendo más cercanía, y sentí sus manos otra vez en mi cintura, abrazándome y pegándome a él todo lo que se nos permitía. Acaricié con mis dedos sus cabellos negros, tan sedosos y rebeldes como él, pero me gustaban, parecían un buen lugar para mantener mis manos, aunque el resto de su cuerpo también parecían requerir atención, y era mejor que dejara de pensar en eso, pues empezaría a desear hacerlo y por el momento eso no sucedería, y tal vez nunca pasaría.

Seguí moviendo mis manos en su cabeza, alejando cualquier pensamiento candente sobre su cuerpo, llegando hasta el nudo del antifaz negro que estaba usando. En medio del beso, me di cuenta de que odiaba verlo con él, me gustaba su cara completa, no había nada que quisiera cambiar u ocultar, así que, sin pensarlo, jalé los hilos y, pasando una mano hacía su cara, saqué el antifaz de su rostro, para luego volver abrazarlo con fuerzas, a lo cual él correspondió, hasta el punto de que sentí que mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

Me sentí bajar de nuevo, mientras sus labios sólo me daban pequeños besos, dándome la oportunidad de respirar a profundidad.

—Quitaste mi antifaz —dijo en un susurró ronco, y nunca creí que aquel sonido pudiera ser tan sensual, pero mi pecho y vientre me lo hicieron saber.

—No me gustaba verlo en ti —contesté en voz baja, mostrándole mi mano con aquel antifaz tan negro como el mío.

—Creo que es algo injusto. Estás viendo mi rostro, y yo quiero ver el tuyo —declaró con una media sonrisa.

Tragué saliva y me arrepentí de inmediato de haberlo hecho, pues había provocado lo que tanto me temía: quitarme el antifaz y mostrarle mi rostro.

—¿Por qué quieres terminar tan rápido la fantasía? —pregunté y bajé el rostro un poco, dejando que posara sus labios en mi frente, pues no nos habíamos alejado nada, tan cómodos y calientes con la cercanía.

—Pero si no quiero terminarla, quiero iniciarla —aseguró besando varias veces mi frente— Déjame ver el rostro con el que tanto he soñado.

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse al escucharlo, sabiendo que no era precisamente con mi rostro con el que había soñado. No era a mí a quien veía en sueños, era a ella, a Yavanna, a mi gran mentira que logró enamorarlo. No yo, no Pansy. Y eso dolía, tener la certeza de eso, dolía tanto.

—No lo entiendes —dije y empecé a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Qué no entiendo? —cuestionó, alejando su rostro del mío y levantando mi cara.

—Que, si descubre mi rostro, lo despreciara y odiara —confesé a punto de empezar a llorar, mirando aquellos verdes ojos mirarme con una ternura enloquecedora, pero también con alarma.

—¿Cómo puede pensar eso? Jamás podría despreciar u odiar el rostro que es mi sueño, jamás la despreciaría u odiaría a usted, que es toda mi realidad ahora —juró con vehemencia.

—No diga eso, no lo diga sin estar seguro…

—Pero si es que lo estoy, estoy tan seguro de todo, de todo, de usted, de mí, de lo que siento y de lo que empiezo a ver qué siente, y no sabe lo feliz que me hace que lo sienta —se apresuró a decir con una sonrisa, apretando su abrazo en mí.

—Dígamelo cuando vea mi rostro —susurré.

—Pues hágalo, muéstremelo, lo he estado esperado tanto, tanto como la esperé a usted.

—Sólo pediré algo más antes de mostrarme.

—Lo que desee.

—Un beso, sólo eso. Béseme como nunca podría hacerlo de nuevo.

—Sólo si me promete que me permitirá hacerlo siempre —pidió acariciando con una mano mi mejilla, mientras me sostenía con un solo brazo.

—Siempre que usted me acepte —él me miró con una sonrisa, como si hubiera ganado algo.

Y lo hizo, lo hizo de nuevo para mi pobre corazón a punto de romperse.

Empezó a besarme con fuerzas y delicadez, con ternura y pasión, como si lo hubiera hecho siempre, pero al mismo tiempo como si jamás fuera hacerlo de nuevo, al menos así lo sentía, pues era como el beso perfecto, el beso perfecto jamás dado en la historia, y era con él, con el Gran Harry Potter, con el chico menos indicado, menos pensado, pero que ahora se sentía tan correcto y tan bien que fuera con él, como si la magia o el destino me lo gritaran al oído en mil idiomas o hubiera luces en todos lados señalándolo.

Era increíble que de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin besar a nadie, sin sentir algo por alguien, fuera con él que sucediera todo, porque él era maravilloso, todo un misterio impactante, y decía estar enamorado de mí, pues nada de esto era porque sí, al azar, como si no importara, algo a lo que me acostumbré y busqué en su momento en el pasado, pero esto no tenía nada que ver como aquello, era porque él sentía algo, aunque fuera por mi falso nombre.

El beso se fue deteniendo, aunque deseaba que no lo hiciera, pero el aire frío ardiendo en mis pulmones era un buen indicativo de que debía parar. Respiré sobre sus labios, pero sin despegarme ni un centímetro más.

Me tensé cuando la mano, que había viajado de mi mejilla a mi cuello durante el beso, se elevó poco a poco hacia el nudo de mi antifaz, como yo lo había hecho con el de él. Cerré los ojos sin pensar en detenerlo, después de todo esta fue la condición: un beso por el antifaz. Así que dejé que lo hiciera, pero antes de que cayera por completo de mi rostro, no lo resistí y tapé con una mano sus ojos.

—Princesa, creo que el plan no fue entendido —dijo con diversión, sonriendo. Me embriagué con ella, pues sería la última vez que la vería.

—Sí, sí lo entendí —quise reír, pero me fue imposible— Sólo espere, por favor.

Respiré con fuerzas y con mi otra mano, que no estaba tapando sus ojos, acaricié parte de su mejilla y su mentón, acariciando su nariz y luego sus labios ya rojos e hinchado por los besos. Sentí mis dedos ser besados y sonreí con tristeza. Continué con mis caricias en su cuello, disfrutando el movimiento y el calor de la piel. Era una joya por completo, una pieza preciosa Potter y lo quería para mí.

—Sólo prométame que no me odiara tanto, que no me guardara con tanto rencor en su mente y que pase lo que pase, lo que siento es verdadero, aunque no lo haya dicho aun, pero es sincero, es real y… —respiré con fuerzas de nuevo y luego negué con la cabeza— Ya no importa, sólo prométalo.

—Yo ya le dije que jamás sentiré algo tan horrible por usted, sólo lo que ya dije —dijo con calma y una sonrisa tranquila.

—Está bien —suspiré.

Lo besé rápidamente en los labios, porque era justo y lo merecía, y estaba hablando de mí. Luego me alejé un pequeño pasito de su pecho, pero su mano, aunque no me lo impidió, no fue quitada de mí, como si quisiera mantenerme en mi sitio.

No podía hacerlo, de verdad que no podía y no quería, haciendo que pusiera también mi otra mano sobre su cara. Respiré con mayor fuerza y luego las fui bajando con lentitud, como si estuviera abriendo un regalo, y parecía que así fuera, pues los ojos se Potter estaban cerrados, mostrándome lo tupido de sus pestañas.

Vi sus parpados moverse mientras contenía la respiración, para luego abrirse por completo, parpadeando y sonriendo como nunca, más grande y significativo que antes. Su brazo alrededor en mi cintura se apretó y su otra mano se volvió a elevar a mi rostro, acariciando mi mejilla derecha, cerca de mis cicatrices que apenas lo tenían impresionado o curioso, seguía mirándome a los ojos como si nada estuviera pasando, como si… como si fuera yo.

—Tengo una duda, ¿Qué es lo que debo despreciar u odiar, según usted, princesa? —preguntó sonriendo.

Arrugué la frente y alejé mi cara de él, pensando que de verdad aun no me quitaba el antifaz, así que me toqué la cara, pero mi rostro estaba libre, sin nada que lo cubriera.

—¿Qué? —pregunté con duda, haciendo una mueca con los labios— Sí sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?

—Claro, eres mi princesa —contestó como si nada.

—Potter —llamé con duda y seriedad— No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que si sabes quien soy yo, de verdad.

—Eres mi princesa, y antes de que digas algo más, también te dije que el nombre no importaba, sólo la persona que lo portaba, y eres tú quien me importa —aseguró con una sonrisa, atrayendo mi rostro para besarme.

—No, espera —dije alejando mi rostro.

—Dijiste que podría besarte siempre —se quejó.

—Potter, concéntrate, esto es importante, sé bien lo que dijiste y sé bien lo que dije, pero soy Pansy Parkinson —le dije como si no lo supiera, pero era claro que lo sabía.

—Lo sé. Sé quién eres —sonrió maravillado y yo no entendía nada— Pues ese es mi nombre favorito, es de quien depende mi alegría, es por quien pedí que plantaran estas flores es este jardín que pensé para ti, a quien quiero conocer, quien me gusta y de quien estoy enamorado —contestó con seguridad y honestidad, como si nada estuviera pasando, pero era claro que algo estaba pasando. Él sabía ya quién era, pero no lucia sorprendido, o enojado, o molesto, o nada de lo que me imaginé y temí.

—¿Ya sabias quien era yo? —cuestioné, pues eso me parecía lo más obvio.

Me alejé por completo de él, no porque estuviera enojada o disgustada, de hecho, sentía una especie de calma, pero estaba confundida, muy confundida y odiaba sentir que algo se me ocultaba. Él no me lo impidió, dándome el espacio que necesitaba.

—Sí. Bueno, al principio no. Tenía años sin verte, aunque no podía dejar de pensarte, y hablo en serio —advirtió cuando me vio a punto de replicar— No sabía porque, pero quería saber más de ti, quería verte, saber cómo estabas, hablar contigo. Estaba preocupado, culpa a mi vena de héroe si es lo que quieres, que prácticamente te dediqué el resto de mi carrera, pensando en la manera en que podría ayudarte. Mi novia me dejó por lo mismo, diciendo que estaba haciendo mi vida en base a una persona que no era ella. Lo vi exagerado de su parte, sólo quería ayudar, pero en las noches de los bailes descubrí, al verte, que tal vez no estuviera tan equivocada, que tal vez así fue, así era.

Lo vi pasarse una mano por el cabello, mirándome con duda, pues yo me había cruzado de brazos, escuchando con atención y calma todo lo que iba diciendo, pues necesitaba saber desde cuando me había empezado a engañar, cuando creía que era yo quien lo hacía.

—Continua —pedí con la voz tensa.

—En el primer baile te reconocí, no al instante, pero escuché tu voz, jamás podría confundirla, además de que nos hablaste como siempre lo habías hecho, aunque menos conflictiva —alegó sonriendo, como si aquello le hubiera causado gracia. Supe que Theo había tenido razón, ellos no eran tan idiotas, al menos él no lo era— Y tus ojos, tus bellísimos ojos no podrían engañarme. Supe que eras tú, pero también me di cuenta que no querías ser notada o vista, y supe que era por tu rostro, por la cicatrices que de verdad no me importan, pues siguies siendo demasiado hermosa; así que decidí que, si quería estar cerca de ti, tendría que ser bajo tus reglas, siendo Yavanna Dankworth, también noté que aceptabas bailar con quien te invitara, todos querían conocerte a pesar de los celos que iba sintiendo, así que eso hice, fui hasta a ti, aunque Hermione me dijo que era una mala idea, que siempre meto la pata y lo arruinaría y tú huirías, y creo que muchas veces estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero siempre me libre. Sea como sea, supe que no podía desperdiciar mi oportunidad, que tenía que conocerte y que me conocieras. Por eso continué fingiendo que eras Yavanna, mientras luchaba para que confiaras en mí.

—¡Maldita sea, y yo pensando que te estaba engañando! —grité indignada— Aun no entiendo cómo te diste cuenta o como lo confirmaste.

—Bueno, princesa, tú misma te delataste.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

—Claro que sí, en el primer baile llegaste como la desconocida prima de Theo Nott, fuiste presentada a todos, hasta con los amigos de él, excelente parte, de verdad, pero luego al preguntarte si te gustaba Inglaterra dijiste que sí y que ya extrañabas a tus amigos, que también eran los amigos de Theo. Era raro que apenas conociéndolos ya los consideraras amigos de años —añadió con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a mí. Quise golpearme en la frente, pensando que de verdad era una pésima mentirosa y yo que me jactaba de ser muy buena, la mejor, pero un Gryffindor me había ganado, y estaba segura de que Draco se avergonzaría de mí. Quizá estaba muy oxidada para esto, nadie podría juzgarme, llevaba tres años sin ver a nadie prácticamente— Draco Malfoy tampoco lo hizo tan bien, fue a ti para preguntarte si querías pasar la noche en Malfoy Manor, titubeaste y te inventaste una mentira convincente, pero tardía, además de que ya habías dicho de que pasarías la noche en la casa de tu primo. También usaste el sarcasmo de aquella manera tan particularmente tuya, me dijiste que era imposible e insoportable, me llamaste león una vez, y…

Levanté la mano para que se detuviera, pues sentía que la cabeza me explotaría de tanto digerir la información. Esto era demasiado, estaba preparada para que me odiara, gritara, despreciara, para escuchar que jamás querría volverme a ver, no para que repitiera todo lo que ya había dicho cuando me creía Yavanna o para que me confesara como se dio cuenta de que no era ella, sino Pansy. Todo el tiempo supo que era Pansy Parkinson y se enamoró de mí, de mí, entre todas las mujeres de quien pudo hacerlo, se enamoró de mí.

Me puse una mano en la frente, esto era imposible, increíble, una maldita y jodida broma, y no podía con ella.

—No quiero que creas que te he mentido o me he burlado de ti, todo fue con la intensión de que me conocieras y confiaras en mí para que me confesaras que eras tú —aseguró, interrumpiendo mi debate mental, mostrándome aquella mirada de cachorro que ya empezaba a conocer, el cacharro de un león a punto de perderlo todo

—¡Lo supiste todo este tiempo y en vez de decirme, seguiste con la mentira! —grité algo histérica y ofendida.

—La mentira era tuya, yo sólo me metí en ella un poquito, pues todo el tiempo supe que eran tú, así como tus amigos fingían…

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, mis amigos —levanté un dedo, presionándolo sobre su pecho— Tú me engañaste.

—Engañé al mentiroso, no creo que sea tan grave —sonrió un poquito, pero quizá al ver mi mirada molesta, dejó de hacerlo— Pero no era con mala intensión, no es como si hubiera querido burlarme de ti.

—Pues me siento así. He estado pensando todos los días desde el último baile que me odiarías si te decía la verdad y que me dejarías y que… —le dije con premura e inmediatamente sentí sus manos en mi rostro, rodeándome por completo, mientras colocaba su frente en la mía.

—No, no, nada de eso, por eso te lo prometí en el baile pasado, nada bajo el antifaz iba hacerme retroceder —acarició mis labios y luego mis mejillas, rozando con la punta de los dedos mi cicatriz, pero no lo detuve, no había nada que pudiera avergonzarme ahora que él estaba tan cerca a pesar de saber quién era yo.

Volvió a besarme, pero alejé mi cara de nuevo, había todavía más cosas que quería decir y si él me besaba, seguro que las olvidaría, eso me pasaba mucho últimamente.

—Potter —lo llamé y metí mis dedos entre los de él— Me engañaste…

—No, no es así, por eso hoy no te llamé por aquel nombre falso —sus labios volvieron a estar sobre los míos y una vez más lo alejé. Eso era verdad, hoy no había mencionado a Yavanna, tampoco había dicho mi nombre, pero algo era algo, quizá como parte de su plan para no delatar lo que ya sabía— Sólo quería decir tu verdadero nombre: Pansy, mi preciosa Pansy. Siempre tu nombre, siempre tú.

No iba a sonreír por eso, así que lo dejé de lado por el momento, dispuesta a seguir reclamándole su engaño.

—Bueno, Potter, sí, sí me engañaste, pudiste decírmelo antes —me apresuré a decir antes de que sus labios volvieran a callarme, cosa que hicieron.

—Hubieras salido corriendo —dijo sobre mi boca.

—Eso no es verdad, pudiste evitarme noches de insomnio, ve esta cara de fantasma que me cargo —le reclamé.

—Yo te veo preciosa —aseguró antes de besarme de nuevo.

—Harry, ¡Harry Potter! —llamé alejando mi cara, pero luego me dejé besar, pues yo también lo deseaba.

—¿Sí?

—Basta, no puedes besarme cada vez que tengamos una discusión. No me gusta que me callen, eso lo debes de saber desde ya —le dije y aparté sus manos de mi cara.

Una nueva luz iluminó su rostro y ojos, como si hubiera dicho palabras mágicas. La verdad es que a pesar de la molestia interna que sentía, no me estaba cuestionando dejarlo, había sufrido pensando en su rechazo y su odio, que no sería yo quien lo rechazara ahora, cuando realmente no había hecho nada malo, después de todo, lo único que hicimos fue ocultar un pequeño dato, lo demás fue tan sincero que dejaba de ser tan importante eso. Además, era una serpiente egoísta y lo quería para mí, así que no importaba como es que esto iniciaba, sólo importaba el resultado, y el resultado era que Harry Potter estaba enamorado de Pansy Parkinson y eso era genial.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me darás una oportunidad?

—Más bien que habrá muchas discusiones —aclaré y empecé a caminar a la fuente que deseaba ver de cerca.

—Pero hablas de un futuro.

—Hablo de que tendrás que hacer muchos méritos para que te disculpe —alegué y le sonreí dándome la vuelta justamente delante de la fuente, para verlo caminar a mí.

—Pero no más Yavanna —levantó mi antifaz en su mano izquierda, y me di cuenta de que yo todavía cargaba la de él, en el borde del vestido a la altura de mi cintura donde la había colocado cuando le tapé los ojos con ambas manos— Y nada de ocultarse, quiero verte todos los días.

—Está bien —accedí y me acerqué a él, quitando el antifaz de mi cintura y mostrándosela— Pero…

—¿Sí? —preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras me recibía en sus brazos cuando me aventé a ellos.

—¿No te gustan los juegos de rol? —pregunté suavemente en su oído y pude escucharlo tragar saliva con fuerza— A mí me encantan, que tal si soy una princesa disfrazada y tú un príncipe muy atractivo y caliente que entra a mi habitación —seguí diciendo, dejando un tibio beso en su cuello, sintiéndolo estremecer.

Me alejé de él lanzando una carcajada al verlo provocado y corrí a dar la vuelta a la fuente. Él captó de inmediato lo que había hecho y salió corriendo atrás de mí.

—¡Pansy, no juegues con fuego! —gruñó con una sonrisa, intentando atraparme.

—¡Te la mereces por engañarme! —grité con diversión, corriendo lejos de él, sin permitirle tocarme.

Reí tanto en esa pequeña persecución, donde al final dejé me que atrapara, sintiendo su pecho en mi espalda y su rostro enterrado en mi cuello, mientras me abrazaba con fuerzas. Me dejé hacer y luego lo sentí darme la vuelta, para besarme de otra vez. Sentí besos y más besos por todo mi rostro para finalizar en mi boca, y más dulces palabras, más caricias, más abrazos.

Todo era perfecto.

Mi baile perfecto, con el chico perfecto, en una noche perfecta.

Y si alguien me preguntaba si era posible enamorarse en tres bailes, la respuesta es sí, siempre sí.

* * *

 _FIN_

* * *

Ok. Sí, sé que dije 31, pero tuve una semana pesada y este miércoles realmente trabajé demasiado, apenas llegué a las siete de la noche a mi casa y después de cenar, me puse terminarlo y pulirlo.

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un comentario, para ver si lo hice bien en este mi reto personal (el cual no logré por una hora, lloren conmigo, por favor). Nunca había escrito dentro de un tiempo establecido la verdad, por eso no me meto en retos ni nada de eso.

By. Cascabelita

P.D. Esperen el epilogo, en unos 15 días estará, es que ahora tengo que trabajar en mi proyecto de titulación.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola. Sé que les debo una enorme disculpa, había prometido tener este capítulo para mediados de noviembre, pero tuve algunos problemillas con mi proyecto final, y no pude hacer nada. Espero que les agrade.

Extra 1

* * *

 _Intermedio del baile_

* * *

Mi último paciente de la tarde al fin había salido, y mi jornada había llegado a su fin. Suspiré satisfecho, ahora sí podría ir a casa y continuaría con la decoración del jardín. No podía dejar sin supervisión aquello, la fiesta era mañana y estaba algo ansioso. Sería mi regalo para ella, la razón por la cual no le envié flores esta semana. Quería decirle aquella noche que, en vez de un simple ramo de flores, le daría un jardín entero para ella sola, sólo esperaba que no se asustara con el hecho de que ese jardín estaría en mi casa, que no saliera corriendo al darse cuenta de que para disfrutar de aquel espacio tendría que quedarse conmigo. Creo que eso sería demasiado violento para una pareja que no ha tenido ni siquiera una cita y lo más que han hecho ha sido compartir un beso en una fiesta ajena. Un beso que aún me costaba conciliar el sueño durante las noches y por lo cual llegaba más cansado que nunca al hospital.

Sólo esperaba que no saliera corriendo, creyéndome un loco o psicópata, sólo planeaba hacerle un lindo regalo, nada más. Aunque si se quedaba conmigo, yo no me quejaría. De hecho, ese era mi objetivo.

Terminé de acomodar mis papeles sobre el escritorio y coloqué un par de expedientes en el archivero. Necesitaba limpiar ya el papeleo que siempre tenía. Ser tan ordenado no era lo mío, pero por el bien de todos tenía que serlo. Acomodé con un pase de varita las plumas y las fichas medicas sin usar, así como los regalitos o adornos que algunos de mis pacientes me habían dado.

Dejé la varita sobre la madera una vez terminado y tomé del perchero mi chaqueta, empezaba a hacer mucho frío y lo único que deseaba era estar ya en casa y poder echarles una ojeada a los avances en el jardín.

Suspiré al escuchar la puerta ser golpeada y cedí el paso terminando de subir el cierre de mi chaqueta.

—Potter, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó Theo entrando.

—Estaba a punto de irme, ¿pude ser luego? —pregunté pues tenía que llegar a casa y ver los últimos detalles de mi regalo para ella, además, tenía mucha hambre.

—No, no puede esperar.

—Está bien —suspiré y me resigné a quedarme más tiempo, sabiendo que Theo jamás buscaba a alguien por cosa banales, debía ser algo importante— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté tomando mi varita y guardándola en mi bolsillo.

—Necesito hablar de algo importante contigo —dijo cruzándose de brazos y yo elevé una ceja confundido, esperando que prosiguiera con eso.

—¿Sobre qué? —cuestioné.

—Quiero saber que pretendes con mi prima Yavanna. Y espero que por tu bien seas sincero al contestarme —agregó con tono filoso.

Me acomodé el cabello y ladeé el rostro, apretando los labios para que no se mostrara el desconcierto que sentía. Ya esperaba esto, esta pregunta, pero no ahora sino más adelante, cuando se dieran cuenta de que yo sabía toda la verdad sobre la identidad de su supuesta prima. Pero al parecer él no iba a esperar más y por su tono de voz me había recordado a cuando estábamos en el colegio, y aunque nunca fue participe de las bromas y los insultos de Malfoy, si era capaz de escuchar una que otra palabra siseada de su parte, sobre todo para terminar las discusiones a veces un poco inútiles que provocábamos, tomando de la mano a Pansy para alejarla e insistiéndole a Malfoy para ir a clases de una vez.

Y entonces lo supe, en este momento no éramos amigos ni conocidos, en este momento volvía a ser aquel chico que a pesar de su silencio apoyaba y protegía a sus amigos como nadie, que se quedó hasta el final de la guerra, que abrazaba a Pansy mientras ella desesperada buscaba a Malfoy en el gran salón cuando todo terminó; aquel que era capaz de discutir con el propio director del hospital para que lo dejaran estar al lado de Pansy Parkinson cuando ni siquiera era su área, aquel que la protegía de todo y de todos, porque fui testigo de su rostro y sus ojos al verla ingresar al hospital, aquella preocupación y el miedo haciendo mella en él, que se aplacó un poco al hablar con Malfoy, y que dio paso a la furia, la venganza y el odio, deseando acabar con aquellos que la dañaron.

Era un hombre protegiendo a su mejor amiga una vez más.

—¿Estás pidiendo que sea sincero contigo, pero lo primero que dices es mentira? —pregunté con firmeza, metiendo ambas manos en mi chaqueta y dando un paso hacía él, para que viera que no temía a nada, no si se trataba de ella. También era necesario esto, hacer ver que no había engaños de por medio, que aun sabiéndolo todo, yo la quería.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó sin expresión.

—Ella no es tu prima. Tú no tienes más familia, Nott, pero lo que quieres saber es qué pretendo con Pansy Parkinson, tu mejor amiga, ¿o me equivoco? —cuestioné con calma, llegando hasta donde él estaba, enfrentándolo por completo.

Él se quedó callado, sin demostrar nada. No sabía que pensar, pero quería pensar que tal vez hablar con Theo era más fácil, al fin y al cabo, era el que menos me despreciaba ya, podría ser que hasta le cayera bien, quizá pudiera llegar a convencerlo de que no deseaba hacerle daño a su mejor amiga, que lo que sentía era sincero, lo más sincero que había albergado dentro de mí.

—Lo sabes —confirmó. Una vez más no tenía ni un gesto, no había sorpresa o enojo.

—Desde la primera noche, no hubiera podido jamás confundirla —acepté con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando aquella mirada que me gritó que era ella.

—En ese caso, espera aquí. Esto lo debe escuchar alguien más.

Salió de mi oficina antes de que pudiera preguntar quién debía escuchar esto. Sólo esperaba que no fuera a Pansy, ella no debía escucharlo aún, sino mañana, cuando viera con sus propios ojos todo de lo que sería capaz de hacer por ella. Aun así, no tuve que esperar tanto, pues no tardó ni cinco minutos para volver con la persona que menos quería ver en la vida, luciendo fastidiado, molesto y cruzado de brazos, con el ceño terriblemente fruncido. Tenía el mismo rostro de cuando discutíamos en el colegio, dispuesto a pelear todo lo que fuera necesario, de hechizar y maldecir si fuera necesario.

Y esto era lo que menos quería, no deseaba un enfrentamiento con él, al menos no ahora porque sabía que no dejaría pasar mi osadía, así como así, sabía que me haría pagar el haber puesto los ojos en su mejor amiga. Esta situación era mejor que sucediera después, cuando la misma Pansy le contara que había creído en mí, aunque debía admitir que para que eso sucediera, para que la dejaran acercarse o aparecer en la fiesta del sábado, debía convencerlo a él también de que era bueno para ella, que mis intenciones eran las mejores con su mejor amiga, que trataría de ser el mejor para su princesa de las serpientes que estaba a muy poco de convertirse en la mía, en mi princesa.

—¿Así que sabes que es ella? —fue lo primero que dijo.

—Sí.

—¿Y piensas humillarla, burlarte acaso? —preguntó con enojo, acercándose y agarrando los bordes de mi chaqueta.

Theo se acercó de inmediato e intentó quitarlo de mí, cosa que también hice apartando sus manos de mi ropa. No estaba asustado ni molesto. Quizá al fin comprendía lo que ella significaba para ellos, pues ahora la conocía y estaba seguro de que cualquiera que la conociera a profundidad querría cuidarla y protegerla de todo, porque sí, podía ser soberbia, orgullosa, pretenciosa y burlona, pero era alguien que temía, que desconfiaba, que era hasta cierto punto insegura, que ocultaba con miedo aquel rostro que soñaba sin ver con aquel antifaz negro. Al fin comprendía las ganas de ellos dos por cuidar de ella, porque Pansy Parkinson había cambiado y lo que ellos menos querían era que alguien la hiciera sufrir más de lo que habían hecho ya al quemarle el rostro. Pues aquella princesa fría y determinante del colegio, era vulnerable.

—Claro que nunca haría eso. ¿Quién me crees, Malfoy?

—Te creo una persona que nos odia, o al menos que no nos soporta —contestó con seguridad, arrebatando su brazo del agarre de Theo.

—No los odio. Y no la incluyas a ella en esa lista de gente que no soporto, tú tal vez aun estés, pero ella no —dije con una sonrisa.

—Y pretendes que ahora te crea que te has enamorado de ella, ¿no?

—No pretendo que tú lo creas, con que ella lo haga es más que suficiente para mí —claudiqué.

Él me quedó viendo con más rabia que antes, con una furia que hace mucho no veía en él para mí. Deseaba cuidarla, protegerla, no podía esperar menos, no podía ser de otra manera. Los había visto hacer eso, cuidarse y protegerse en el último año del colegio, cuando Theo no estaba, cuando Zabini se fue. Eran ellos dos nada más, las dos serpientes líder de su casa, los más amados, temidos y odiados también, y sólo se tenían a ellos mismos, recordándome más que nunca a aquel tiempo cuando Ron nos dejó a Hermione y a mí en la búsqueda de los horrocrux, era imposible no querer más a tu mejor amiga cuando estaban tan solos y confirmar que jamás te abandonaría, que siempre te apoyaría, hasta el punto de arriesgar su propia vida por ti. Ahora por eso él estaba aquí, luchando por ella, protegiéndola de un daño que no existía y jamás lo haría porque yo la amaba, la amaba y tenía que demostrárselo.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Que me ame, Malfoy, que me ame tanto como yo lo hago —confesé, pues eso era todo lo que sentía, todo que deseaba y pretendía.

Deseaba el amor de la princesa, demostrarle que quitarse el antifaz no me decepcionaría, no me haría cambiar de opinión como ella creía, es más, me haría adorarla más, pues sería totalmente ella, con sus defectos, con su pasado, con sus errores, y lo quería todo, todo de ella, aquella parte buena y mala, porque yo también tenía un pasado lleno de fantasma e inseguridades, de miedos, de equivocaciones, y si ella era capaz de amarme por sobre todas esas cosas, le daría mi vida entera.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó el rubio, sacando su varita y apuntándome con ella.

Asentí y di la vuelta a mi escritorio, ignorando por completo la varita apuntando a mi espalda. No le tenía miedo, sería capaz de enfrentar la muerta una vez más por ella. quizá ahora no tuviera tanta suerte, pero no tendría más que intentarlo y luchar para regresar a su lado de algún modo.

Me senté en mi silla, moviendo las manos para que ellos hicieran lo mismo. Theo lo hizo, pero Malfoy sólo se quedó de pie sin bajarla y mirándome con severidad.

—Me enamoré de la mejor amiga de ustedes, no pude evitar hacerlo en aquel primer baile en tu casa —dije mirando a Nott. Él cual estaba nuevamente cruzado de brazos, sin un gesto que me demostraba si me creía o no— Y supe que la amaba en el segundo baile, aunque no me crean. Pero lo hago, estoy profundamente enamorado de ella.

Ellos giraron a observarse por un segundo y luego me miraron de nuevo. No sabía que había significado aquella mirada entre ellos, podrían haberme creído o habrían determinado que era una total mentira. Suspiré y me pasé de nuevo la mano por el cabello. Faltaba solo un día para la fiesta de Halloween en mi casa y el regalo para ella estaba a punto de estar listo, pero con ellos dos desconfiando era seguro que la convencieran de no ir, de hacer que se resguardara de mí, que ignorarme y olvidarme era lo mejor, y aunque podría investigar y conseguir la dirección de su casa, prefería que fuera ella misma quien se acercara a mí y que aceptara quitarse el antifaz ante mis ojos para que viera por ella misma que nada de eso me importaba y que nada en él me haría retroceder, que su rostro para mí era lo más bello que había contemplado en la vida, que sus ojos era todo lo que quería ver por el resto de mi vida. Sólo quería que tuviera el valor y me creyera lo que tanto sentía por ella.

—No te creo —escuché decir a Malfoy y lo miré de nuevo. Había bajado la varita, aunque aun la sostenía firmemente entre los dedos— Eres un idiota por completo y tu desprecio hacia nosotros, hacia ella jamás ha quedado en duda, ¿y ahora vienes a decirnos que la amas? ¡Por favor, tendrás que ser un imbécil si crees que nosotros te creeremos esta mentira! —terminó de decir con un aire de rabia y soberbia que pocas veces había podido aguantarle en mi vida.

—¡No estoy mintiendo y tampoco estoy esperando que tú me creas, sólo deseo que ella lo haga! ¡Y te lo advierto, Malfoy, luchare por ella, luchare a pesar de ti y de todos, lo hare sin importarme nada! —aseguré levantándome de la silla y apoyando los puños sobre la mesa.

—¡Pues no voy a permitirlo, no permitiré que la dañes…!

Se detuvo a mitad de la frase y los dos giramos a ver a Theo quien aun cruzado de brazos se reía escandalosamente. Malfoy pareció tan confundido como yo, pues era la primera vez en toda mi vida que lo escuchaba reír así de fuerte, así de hilarante. Era un sonido hasta cierto punto extraño, demasiado extraño en realidad, siempre sonreía, no podía decir que no, si que es mueca ladeada y burlona era una sonrisa, pero ahora estaba como si no pudiera controlarlo, pues hasta sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Theo —siseó Malfoy con malhumor.

—¡Vamos, Draco! —dijo entre risas.

Dio una respiración profunda y dejó de reír, pero me miró aun divertido y realmente temía de lo que eso pudiera significar, pues un Theo pasible, serio y hasta cierto punto soberbio conocía, no uno que parecía estar rayando en la locura como muchos de sus pacientes.

—¿Qué? —pregunté confundido, esperando que me dijera que pasaba.

—Debiste de verlo, Draco, debiste de verlo al igual que yo —contestó aun mirándome.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el rubio.

—Tú lo sabes bien, los dos llegamos a esa conclusión hace mucho tiempo: Potter no se enamoró en el primer baile y no la amó en el segundo —claudicó con firmeza, descruzándose de brazos y levantándose de la silla.

—¡Tú no puedes decir que no es así! —exclamé con rabia, inclinándome sobre mi escritorio para verlo de frente.

Parecía que ambos habían determinado que no era verdad nada de lo que iba diciendo y eso me molestaba más, lo que sentía por ella era lo más sincero que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Y los conocía bien, eran muy capaces de alejarla definitivamente de mí y yo jamás sabría por dónde empezar para buscarla.

—Potter no lo hizo en aquellas dos noches, Draco, lo sabes —le dijo a él, ignorándome por completo— Potter lleva años enamorado de ella, y es hasta ahora que se da cuenta.

—¿Qué? —cuestioné nuevamente, ahora sintiéndome perdido totalmente. Eso giraba totalmente la conversación.

Me dejé caer de nuevo en la silla y los quedé viendo a ambos sin saber que decir. Al menos ahora me creían, o eso parecía. Como siempre, nunca tenía las cosas claras con ellos, eran seres que podrían decirte la verdad con la misma cara con la que mentían.

—Eso está por verse —bufó el rubio girando el rostro.

—Deja de armar una escena, Draco, sabes que es verdad, Potter jamás ha sido bueno para ocultar sus sentimientos y es incapaz de mentir, no es tan astuto para hacerlo en realidad, y aunque lo fuera, jamás sería capaz de mentirnos a nosotros —siguió hablando como si yo no estuviera ahí.

Malfoy movió ligeramente el cabello que le caía sobre la frente y bufó con desagrado, guardando de una vez por todas la varita que sostenía. Al parecer todo había sido parte de un espectáculo, una escena para probarme o hacerme desistir, eso era en lo único que podía pensar. Tal vez sólo querían estar seguros de que no mentía, que no iba a echarme para atrás, que no les temía para desistir. Jamás les temí, jamás les tuve miedo, y jamás temería por ella, por ella era capaz de enfrentarlos a todos ellos, a todo el mundo.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo permitir que mi princesa se vaya con este remedo de héroe sin ser digno de ella, tú sabes que ella merece más —dijo con desagrado, dándome una mirada molesta sin moverse de su sitio.

—¡Oye…!

—Coincido contigo en eso último, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que Potter no es tan malo, y ya no es tan patético como antes. Y sabes bien cómo es Pansy, siempre quiere lo mejor y si lo mejor entre los leones es él, pues sólo Merlín la hará cambiar de opinión —suspiró Nott caminando hacia la salida.

—Bien, dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera, por favor —dije molesto por los insultos y las palabras degradantes— ¿Y me pueden explicar que pasa aquí?

La verdad es que no entendía absolutamente nada. Ambos habían llegado con claras intenciones de matarme, cruciarme, maldecirme o en el peor de los casos, alejar a Pansy de mí, pero ahora parecían absurdamente resignados y hablaban como si siempre hubieran sabido y confiado en mis sentimientos por ella y eso no lo entendía para nada.

—Oh, Potter, ¿de verdad creíste que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que morías por ella? —preguntó Malfoy con una sonrisa socarrona que me hirvió la sangre— Mira su cara de idiota, Theo, y aun así me dices que no es tan malo para ella —me señaló con el dedo mientras veía a Nott.

—¡Basta! —grité molesto.

—Déjalo en paz, que Pansy te hará la vida imposible si se entera que lo estás atosigando —pidió Theo con una burlona mueca, al lado de puerta, sosteniendo con una mano la manija, pero sin girarla.

—Bueno, desde ahora debe de estar consiente que haremos eso siempre, ¿o no? Sólo deja que mis padres se enteren —afirmó y bufé ante eso, por esa estúpida frase que al parecer no dejaba todavía. Ni ganas de burlarme tenía ahora mismo.

—Daphne y Astoria tendrán para rato, y ya no digamos de Blaise.

—Sólo bastara una mirada de la preciosa Millicent para controlarlo —dijo Malfoy restándole importancia.

Cerré los ojos sabiendo lo que me esperaba entre ellos, sería la burla de todos los días para ellos, pero al menos sabía que podría serlo, podría estar al lado de mi princesa si ella llegara a aceptarme. El paquete que venía con ella bien me lo podía aguantar, por ella resistiría muchas cosas.

—Millicent igual tiene un gustillo insano para burlarse, mira que lo hacía muy bien de Blaise antes de que iniciaran su relación, así que no te sorprenda que igual se burle de él —dijo Theo con una sonrisa y ambos volvieron a reír.

Suspiré agotado y me pasé de nuevo la mano por el rostro y el cabello. Los miré a ambos, los dos luciendo sendas sonrisas de diversión, cruzados de brazos y mirándome como si acabaran de hacer una tremenda broma. Sabía que no podía controlar la confusión de mi cara, aunque estaba sintiendo más rabia por segundos. No entendía absolutamente nada, aunque lo que si tenía claro era que había caído en una trampa de aquellas dos serpientes viperinas.

—Tu insistencia para que viniera a consulta rayaba en los psicótico, Potter —dijo Nott sin inmutarse— Soy un psiquiatra y soy una persona muy observadora también, noté tu comportamiento errático cuando se trataba de ella, ni tu jefe fue tan insistente como tú.

—Y yo, sólo tuve que ver las ridiculeces que hacías para provocar un encuentro con ella —acusó Malfoy— Siempre diciendo que las pociones a su nombre algún error debía tener y que por eso ella no daba la cara para entregarlas personalmente, preguntarme a mí si estaba bien o si acaso pensaba presentarse algún día como la pocionista que era.

—Nos dimos cuenta de lo que tú no o no deseabas admitir. Pero eso no quiere decir que vayamos a creer que no vas a hacerle daño, si Pansy llega a derramar una sola lágrima por culpa tuya, te mataremos —amenazó Nott.

—Y esto viene también por parte de Blaise. Después de todo, ella es la princesa de las serpientes, nuestra princesa y eso lo debes de tener muy en claro siempre —terminó de decir Malfoy, dándose la vuelta y saliendo rápidamente de mi oficina.

—Pansy en la chica más difícil que conozco, también es la más fácil de querer, y es claro que ya sabes ahora porque la amamos tanto —fue todo lo que dijo Nott antes de salir.

Y lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien ahora. Pansy Parkinson no era lo que pensaba, o quizá si lo era, pero cambió, o sólo nunca la conocí por completo. Era una mujer compleja y tan perfecta para mí. Era tan tierna como sarcástica, tan dulce como irónica, tan tímida algunas veces, pero tan valiente en segundos. Era capaz de insultarme y de hacerme tan feliz a la misma vez, con un simple gesto o sonrisa era capaz de elevarme, y yo la adoraba. No sabía cómo o porqué, pero adoraba que fuera tan así, tan complicada y tan simple al mismo tiempo, como locura y cordura en una misma botella.

Quizá Hermione tuvo razón al decirme que siempre tenía que buscar lo complicado en aquel primer baile antes de que me acerca a invitarla a bailar. Pero que más podía hacer, ahí estaba mi bella princesa dando vueltas por aquel salón, platicando y riendo con tantas personas, haciéndome desear ser yo quien tuviera su atención, que me hablara a mí, que me sonriera y me mirara a mí como no lo hizo en aquellos meses que curé sus heridas. La vi bailar con otros tantos, y lo único que deseaba hacer era ir y quitarla de los brazos de esos tipos que parecían embobados con ella, sonriendo cual desesperados, apretándola como si les perteneciera esa noche, pero estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos había visto más allá, nadie había visto debajo del antifaz. Todos se creían aquel cuento inventado por ella

No entendí eso que estaba sintiendo, pero empecé a sentir presión y fuego en mi cabeza al verla con ellos. Yo no me consideraba un hombre celoso, jamás había sentido algo como eso. Sí, pude haber sentido molestia y pena al ver a Cho Chang del brazo de Cedric, pude haberme enojado cuando veía a Ginny con Dean, o cuando algún chico coqueteaba con ella, pero eso, eso no se le comparaba a nada de aquello, no era ni siquiera un ápice de lo que sentía por la princesa.

Me descubrí tan celoso de aquellos que obtenían su sonrisa, que podían tocarla, hablarle, y ella, ella dejándose por aquellos hombres que jamás sabrían quién era en realidad, que nunca verían más allá de aquellos ojos preciosas y esa sonrisa perfecta. Así que no lo resistí, tuve que ir con ella e invitarla a bailar.

Por eso fui a ella. Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba tenerla cerca.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? Ella es una desconocida —preguntó con suavidad Hermione, interponiéndose en mi mirada para que dejara de verla por un momento, pues desde que habíamos llegado y la habían presentado, no había dejado de hacerlo.

La miré con duda un segundo y busqué de nuevo la princesa del antifaz y vestido rojo, que ahora estaba dando vueltas por el salón sola, sonriendo y saludando a todo el mundo.

No podía decirle, no podía hacerlo, no al menos con todas sus letras. Tampoco podía hacerle evidente que no era ninguna desconocida, sino que era Pansy Parkinson, a la que conocíamos muy bien de años. No podía delatarla. Además, esto era personal, demasiado intimo hasta para que Hermione lo supiera. Bajé la cara y miré la copa que estaba en mis manos viendo el líquido oscuro oscilarse con lentitud. Era algo complicado, algo que ni siquiera yo había pensado bien, o analizado, o aceptado en ese momento todavía. Pero ahora, ahora viéndola a ella, aquella princesa disfrazada, sólo las palabras de Ginny resonaban en mi cabeza como un eco lejano.

—Es complicado —dije bebiéndome toda la copa de golpe.

—¿Complicado? ¿Por qué siempre te tiene que gustar lo complicado, Harry? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Quizás es mi mala suerte —sonreí— O quizás sea mi fortuna.

—No creo que sea lo mejor, Harry, es la prima de Theo, que, aunque ahora tengamos una especie de amistad —dijo con una mueca confusa, pues con ese hombre no lo teníamos claro aún—, por respeto no deberías intentar conquistar a su prima —intentó convencerme, poniendo aquella cara preocupada.

—No le hare nada malo o irrespetuoso. Así que iré con ella —dije cuando la vi caminar hacia la pequeña barra del bar.

Esquivé a las personas, apresurando el paso por si alguien más se acercaba a ella y me robaba la oportunidad de acercarme. La llamé por el nombre de su disfraz, pero ella no hizo caso, de hecho, tuve que repetirlo dos veces más antes de que se girara y me enfrentara con aquellos ojos azules que me aprendí de memoria.

 _Jamás hubiera podido confundir sus ojos, su mirada…_

Aunque ahora parecían más limpios, auténticos, más cristalinos, como si me permitieran ver dentro de ella, como si aquel muro de hielo que siempre la había rodeado se hubiera derretido, para dar paso a un enorme mar en calma.

Mi invitación a bailar fue aceptada después de varias dudas de su parte. Respiré el perfume que desprendía y miré a conciencia aquel rostro que llevaba casi tres años sin ver, y ella no se daba cuenta, pues se negaba a darme la cara. No sabía porque lo hacía, la Parkinson que yo recordaba jamás lo hubiera bajada, jamás hubiera dejado de retarme, pero la que estaba entre mis brazos era distinta, y eso llegó a disgustarme, así que tuve que picar en su orgullo para que lo hiciera, para que me enfrentara, y eso era algo insólito, pues nunca me imaginé que sería yo quien deseara enfrentarme a ella, pero fui recompensando, con una plática demasiado banal y un pisotón cuando quise halagarla, y sí, ahí estaba la chica que recordaba, sólo que más suave, más ella y no supe porque podía afirmar eso sin dudar, así como no dudé en decir que quería conquistarla y que aquel nombre inventado por ella me gustaba, aunque sin duda su verdadero nombre era mi favorito, algo que me vi descubriendo en ese instante, pues me había dado cuenta que era el nombre que todos los días se repetía en mi mente desde que la vi ingresar al hospital con aquellas graves quemaduras.

No pude evitar molestarme cuando llegó Theo Nott a pedirme su mano para bailar con ella, pues era claro que no era porque quisiera bailar con su supuesta prima, sino porque en la mente de aquel grupo de amigos creían que sólo la estaban salvando de mí, y quizá hasta ella se sintió más tranquila al verme alejar, pero yo no podía permitir que quedara de ese modo, por eso me despedí de ella, por eso dije que deseaba verla la próxima semana, que de eso dependía mi felicidad porque así lo sentí en lo profundo de mi pecho, y envié flores a mitad de la semana a la mansión Nott a pesar de saber que ella no estaba ahí, que vivía en algún lugar que no conocía aún, pero lo hice para hacerle notar mi interés por ella aunque de seguro pensaba que me había engañado con aquella falsa identidad. Era su juego, eran sus reglas y yo estaba aquí para complacerla, aunque eso terminaría muy pronto, porque yo no deseaba a una princesa falsa, yo quería a la princesa de las serpientes, a la verdadera Pansy Parkinson.

—Pero cómo evitarlo. Cómo no querer a la princesa de las serpientes —dije a la nada, mirando al techo sonriendo sin proponerlo— Estaba tan preciosa esa noche, jamás me hubiera podido resistir a ella.

Me levanté de la silla, sintiendo que había entrado y salido de una dimensión extraña en pocos minutos en un mismo lugar con aquellas dos serpientes. Al menos ahora tenía la tranquilidad y la paz de saber que ellos no la alejarían de mí, claro, con la amenaza latente de que me matarían si la hacía sufrir, cosa que jamás haría, pues uno de mis deseos, además de ella misma, eran hacerla feliz, infinitamente feliz.

Salí del hospital y me aparecí directamente en el jardín delantero de la casa. Suspiré al ver mi hogar. Jamás había pensando regresar a ella, ocupar el sitio para vivir donde mis padres perdieron la vida para protegerme, pero al regresar aquí años después de terminar la guerra, no pude evitar pensar que al fin había cerrado aquel ciclo que inició cuando era bebé, que al fin ellos estaban en paz y que de algún modo, aquel bucle de infierno que se había creado, ahora ya no estaba y sólo estaban los recuerdos buenos de mis padres, el inicio de su matrimonio y la espera de un bebé. Y eso era lo que deseaba ahora, quería esa historia para mí, quería una casa, un hogar, una esposa y un hijo, y para eso, con esa idea en mente, levante de nuevo la mansión Potter, dándole nuevas paredes, ventanas, techos y dimensiones, que fuera el mismo lugar, pero con un nuevo escenario para iniciar mi historia, mi propia historia.

Ahora sólo esperaba que a ella le gustara, que aquella persona que veía cuando me imaginaba la vida que quería, le gustara y estuviera de acuerdo en hacerlo.

Cerré los ojos al escuchar el ruido proveniente del interior y caminé algo resignado a la puerta. Apenas la empuje cuando la presencia de Reeck se hizo presente.

—Buenas tardes, señor Potter —saludó con una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, Reeck, ¿aun anda por aquí los del ministerio? —pregunté, aunque la pregunta se contestó sola al ver pasar tres personas hacia el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de Halloween esta semana. El último baile.

—Así es señor —contestó y yo me pasé una mano por la cara.

Claro que había accedido a que realizaran la fiesta aquí, aunque había puesto algunos limites para eso. La fiesta no sería tan grande y escandalosa, así como tampoco se podrían hacer usos de disfraces. Todo debía ser discreto y respetuoso, después de todo no dejaba de ser el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres.

—Le alegrara saber al señor que el jardín ya está listo —miré hacia abajo y sonreí agradecido.

Hasta el día de ayer al jardín solo le faltaban pequeños detalles para que fuera perfecto para ella. Y sinceramente ese jardín era lo único que me daba tranquilidad en estos días, porque esto de tener personas caminando de aquí para allá trabajando en lo de la fiesta no me era algo tan agradable.

—Gracias, Reeck, pasare a verlo en un rato —le dije al elfo quien asintió conformé y desapareció.

—Harry —escuché la voz de Hermione.

La vi caminar des las puestas que llevaban al salón, sonreí y recibí su acostumbrado beso en mi mejilla.

—Hermione. Veo que todos están aquí, otra vez —me quejé y ella rió con suavidad.

—Si, otra vez —contestó y abrió una libreta en donde a modo de separador había pluma de tinta azul.

—No creo que debas de ser tú quien se haga cargo, Hermione, deberías reposar más —pedí, pues sabía que no recién había llegado, sino que ya tenía muchas horas dando vueltas por la casa.

—Tengo cinco meses de embarazo, Potter, puedo con esto y más —señaló su vientre con un dedo y tamborileando la hoja de la libreta con la pluma— Además, de que es claro que tú no ibas a querer trabajar con una desconocida, como la fan que es asistente del ministro, por eso me pidieron a mí que fuera el enlace contigo.

—Aun así…

—Esto es importante, Harry —amonestó con seriedad, elevando una ceja.

—Lo sé, pero no entiendo porque deben consultarme todo —dije con fastidio.

—Sabes que esto no es fácil, y el ministerio ha tenido una mayor consideración contigo, así que no quieren hacer nada fuera de tu gusto, Harry —repitió algo que llevaba diciendo desde hace un mes, cuando me persuadió junto con el ministro de ceder mi casa para todo aquel circo que iban a llevar a cabo durante el mes de octubre.

—Ya les dije que pueden hacer lo que quieran, excepto remodelar las dimensiones de la casa y que por nada del mundo toquen el jardín lateral, fuera de eso, es asunto de ellos —suspiré y luego carraspeé incomodo bajo su mirada— Al menos déjame pedir algo de comer antes de iniciar con todo este circo, que lo único bueno que tiene es que Pansy estará aquí.

—Ya lo hice yo, porque era claro que tú tienes la mente en otro mundo —acusó.

—Un solo mundo, Hermione, y se hace llamar Yavanna —corregí y ella rió con suavidad.

—Está bien, pero vamos a tu despacho, ahí llevaran la comida —dijo enlazado nuestros brazos para iniciar a caminar al lugar dicho— ¿Ya te contó Reeck que el jardín está listo?

—Sí —dije abriendo la puerta del despacho. Único lugar que no tocaban por nada en el mundo.

—¿Podré verlo? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No, no antes que ella por supuesto, pero si después —le sonreí con disculpa.

—¿Estás muy enamorado, cierto? —preguntó Hermione tomando asiento en una de las sillas, mientras yo me iba al otro lado del escritorio.

—Demasiado diría yo —me resigne a contestar, quizá con Pansy pudiera decírselo sin titubear, pero de verdad que la mirada que colocaba Hermione era vergonzosa, como si estuviera orgullosa de algo, quizá era su instinto maternal aflorando— ¿Me creerías un loco si te dijera que me parece adorable? —pregunté rascándome la barbilla.

Ella empezó a reír con fuerzas, recargándose por completo en la silla. Sonreí al verla más relajada ya con el asunto, como siempre ella asimilaba rápido las cosas, y así era mejor, la verdad es que no estaba para que todo el mundo se pusiera en contra de lo que sentía. Suficiente había tenido ya con casi broma de sus amigos en día de hoy.

—Lo creo desde que me di cuenta de que te gustaba, en el primer baile, claro, no sabía de quien se trataba de verdad —aclaró segundos después de parar de reír.

Reeck apareció en ese segundo con una bandeja completa de comida, acomodando con magia cada plato delante de nosotros, así como vasos llenos de naranjada fría. Agradecimos el servicio y él desapareció sonriendo.

—Es culpa de ella —retomé la conversación acomodando la servilleta a un lado— Nunca pensé que fuera de esa manera y que yo pudiera quererla como lo hago, ¿sabes? Es complicado, pero estoy loco por ella. Ni siquiera sé como pasó, pero me encanta toda ella, conocerla ha sido fascinante.

—Se te nota, hasta Ron lo aceptó al verte tan emocionado —declaró mientras tomaba de su vaso de naranjada.

Hice una mueca sin saber que pensar de su declaración, pues llevaba varios días sin hablar con él. Claro, quería pensar que no es porque siguiera aun molesto, él estaba muy ocupado con su puesto de auror, así que asumía que por eso no nos habíamos visto.

Pero lo cierto es que la situación con mis amigos no fue la mejor, algo muy esperado por mí, cuando les dije quién era en realidad la princesa bajo el antifaz durante los días siguientes a la primera fiesta. Sabía que ellos estaban preocupados, que acercarme a Pansy Parkinson no era lo mejor del mundo según su criterio. Fue la chica que hacía comentarios crueles a todo el mundo, la que insultaba a Hermione en los pasillos, la que gritó que me entregaran; ser la mejor amiga de Draco Malfoy lo decía todo al final de cuentas. Era la princesa de las serpientes, venenosa y malvada, pero no pude negarme a lo inevitable, a lo que llevaba deseando con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Así que tampoco fue inevitable la visita de Hermione el lunes de esta semana, después del segundo baile con ella que aun me tenía en una clase de nube, pero ella estaba sumamente preocupada, siendo como siempre la vocera hasta de las opiniones de Ron.

Supe lo que me diría apenas apareció en mi consultorio, sonriendo sin ganas mientras colocaba una bolsa de papel sobre mi escritorio. Suspiré al entenderlo, sería una conversación larga y que no quería tener, pues no quería a nadie inmiscuido en mis asuntos, Pansy Parkinson era mi prioridad ahora, no lo que pudieran pensar ella o Ron. Eran mis mejores amigos, sus consejos y palabras siempre lo había tomado en cuenta, pero por una vez sólo quería hacer lo que mis adentros quería, lo que deseaba, y lo que quería y deseaba ahora misma era a Pansy, a mi princesa Yavanna.

—¿Entonces si es ella, Harry? —preguntó Hermione sentándose al fin en la silla delante de mi escritorio.

Sonreí resignadamente mientras Hermione parecía algo ansiosa, cosa que evidenciaba al morderse el labio inferior mientras destapaba las charolas de unicel con la comida que había traído para ambos en aquella bolsa de papel. El olor del pollo al limón inundo el lugar, así como las verduras salteadas con mantequilla. Estiré una mano y procedí a servir los vasos de naranjada que estaba en un termo.

—Claro que es ella, ya se los había dicho —contesté a su pregunta mientras recibía mi comida.

Ella asintió y acomodó la servilleta de papel a un lado de su plato doblando los bordes antes de mirarme. Negué con la cabeza y tomé un brócoli con el tenedor, apartándolo. Reí al conseguir lo que deseaba, que Hermione quitara aquella expresión de duda mientras con su tenedor empujaba la verdura al centro de mi plato con una mueca de claro regaño. Lo tomé sin dudar y me lo llevé a la boca, consiguiendo que ella también riera.

—Bien, entiendo lo del primer baile, supongo que querías saber si realmente era ella, pero hoy en la mañana vi de nuevo fotos de ustedes en la portada del Profeta bailando, ¿puedes explicármelo? —pidió con calma.

Hice una mueca al escucharla sabiendo que eso era verdad, mirando de reojo aquel diario que descansaba en la esquina de mi escritorio. No es que le tuviera un aprecio a ese diario, pero la foto de la portada era preciosa, algo que no dudaría en recortar apenas llegara a casa. En ella aparecía aparecíamos los dos, bailando, con una de mis manos en su cintura y con la otra tomando su mano, su otra pequeña mano blanca estaba sobre mi hombro y su rostro estaba elevado para verme a la cara. Yo sonreía mientras ella parecía seria, pero no por eso menos preciosa. Estaba tan tentado de ir y pedir las fotos originales, pero por nada del mundo quería más rumores.

—Curiosidad —dije como si nada.

—Harry —advirtió— Curiosidad fue lo que sentiste la primera vez, lo que te llevó a pedirle el primer baile. Ahora ya sabías que era ella, ¿Por qué acercarte entonces?

—Sólo quería bailar con alguien, Hermione, no significa nada —me encogí de hombros y pude ver los castaños ojos de Hermione endurecerse, algo que sucedía cuando alguien pretendía mentirle.

—No, tú no querías bailar con _alguien_ , tú querías bailar con ella.

—Hermione…

—No intentes mentirme, Potter, te conozco demasiado bien —pidió señalándome con su tenedor.

—Entonces no sé que quieres que te diga, si es claro que ya lo sabes —dije con enojo.

—Estamos hablando de Parkinson, Harry, la chica que menos soportaste en todos los años del colegio.

Apreté los dientes, eso era verdad, pero no podía negar que algo me llamaba de ella, algo me atraía. Estaba volviéndome loco por ella.

—Ya es diferente.

—¿Ella o tú? —cuestionó.

—Los dos, la situación. Todo —sonreí.

—Sólo ten cuidado —pidió resignada.

Asentí. Al día siguiente el matrimonio Weasley me invitó a cenar. Acepté porque era lo esperado, pero de verdad que deseaba escapar de aquella trampa, pues ya sabía de qué hablaríamos. Así que antes de que ellos tres, pues Ginny estaba presente, les dije la verdad. Les dije que había caído sin remedio ante la princesa de Slytherin. Ron saltó de su silla, alterado y acusándome de perder por completo la razón, que estaba de seguro bajo los hechizo o efecto de alguna poción que de seguro ella creó. Suspiré con frustración, mientras Hermione lo sermoneaba, demostrándome con siempre su apoyo, y hasta Ginny había ayudado, cosa que le agradecía, después de todo nuestra relación de amistad no se había visto afectada por nuestro rompimiento.

—No dramatices tanto, Ron, Harry se tardó demasiado para darse cuenta —dijo ella con fastidio, viendo con mala cara la actitud de su hermano.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritamos Ron y yo en simultaneo, no esperando eso para nada— ¿Tú ya lo sabias? —preguntó su hermano.

Me sonrió sarcasmo, burlándose a lo grande de mí.

—Claro que sí, ¿Por qué crees que terminé con él, bobo? —preguntó señalándolo con un tenedor, obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo. Él lo hice mascullando unas cosas más, sabiendo que Ginny era capaz de clavarle el tenedor si no obedecía.

—Eso no lo entiendo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Ron, yo tampoco lo entiendo —dijo Hermione mirándome por un segundo.

Yo me encogí de hombros sin entender, aunque empezaba a hacerlo, así que pude sentir la vergüenza adueñándose de mí al mirar de nuevo a Ginny.

—Bueno, el idiota sentando aquí a mi lado se enamoró de ella sin darse cuenta, y cuando digo sin darse cuenta, fue realmente sin darse cuenta, ya sabes como es, Hermione —dijo rodando los ojos— Es algo lento para muchas cosas.

—Cierto.

—¡Hermione! —me quejé y ella se encogió de hombros.

—¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que lo eres —bufé ante sus palabras y terminé cediendo ante su caricia en mi mano.

—El punto es, que Harry Potter se enamoró cuando la trató por el accidente que tuvo, llegó hasta soñarla, aun más cuando ella salió del hospital —acusó sin rencores, pero si con burla.

Yo me sonrojé y miré a otro lado, sobre todo porque Ron parecía querer mostrarse indignado por su hermana y con claras señales de querer darme un puñetazo. No podía debatirle nada a Ginny, era verdad, yo me había interesado en ella, pero no como lo pintaba la pelirroja, sino como una paciente más, vale, que en esos sueños no la trataba como paciente, sino que hablaba con ella y la consolaba porque en mis sueños Pansy si lloraba y yo sólo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que dejara de hacerlo y que sonriera para mí.

—Eso no fue así —contesté de inmediato.

—Te conozco, Potter, te conozco muy bien. Y yo te lo dije, ¿no? E insisto, tardaste mucho, idiota —dijo con resolución y una sonrisa divertida, mientras se servía más vino.

No me quedó más que suspirar y resignarme a ser la burla de aquella pelirroja, recordando aquella última conversación que tuvimos hace algunos años en mi oficina. La verdad es que sí había tardado mucho, demasiado diría yo. Años, a decir verdad, y Ginny había tenido toda la razón desde el principio, fui un idiota, así como Pansy lo confirmó cuando se lo dije en el baile de hace una semana, aunque ella aún no supiera bien de que hablaba. Ahora debía aceptar que el que Ginny rompiera conmigo fue el inicio de todo, fue el momento donde inicio esta extraña historia con la princesa de las serpientes, mi princesa.

Pero debía ser sincero, romper con ella me tomó por sorpresa y había dolido mucho, pero a pesar de ello, entendí sus palabras, pero no sus razones. Aquellas razones que se repitieron en mi cabeza como una horrible canción que me impidió por semanas enteras conciliar el sueño de manera adecuada.

—No quiero que creas que he dejado de quererte —fue lo primero que dijo cuando le pregunté porque lo hacía, porque estaba terminando conmigo.

—Pues si no es eso, no entiendo porque haces esto —interrumpí sus palabras.

En aquel momento sólo podía entender eso, que ella había dejado de quererme como lo hacía y yo no sabía que hacer para remediarlo o al menos saber en que momento había dejado de hacerlo.

—Harry, por favor —pidió tomando mis manos y llevándome a las sillas que usaban mis pacientes, en aquel consultorio que me habían dado después de muchos meses, estando ya listo para dar consultas.

La miré tan bonita como siempre y la estaba perdiendo. Mis ojos ardieron sin poder detenerlos y mis manos apretaron las de ellas, en un intento desesperado para que no me dejara, para que no me alejara de su lado. Después de la guerra ella había sido lo único seguro que tenía, mi salvavidas en ese nuevo mundo que empezaba a forjar sin peligros o amenazas de algún tipo, claro que aun había personas malas afuera, personas con deseos de venganza, criminales que atrapar y juzgar, pero eso ya no me tocaba a mí, ya no era mi responsabilidad, ya estaba en otras manos y yo sólo me tenía que dedicar a vivir la vida que siempre quise, tener una carrera, un trabajo estable y formar una familia, con ella, con la valiente y hermosa Ginny.

—Sólo dime en que fallé y prometo arreglarlo —dije con voz segura.

Eso es lo que había hecho toda mi vida, una batalla más y por ella, no me sabría mal, porque sería para no perder el sueño que había formado, estaba listo para lo que ella quisiera.

—No has fallado en nada, Harry —contestó y sonrió con dulzura— Bueno, creo que solo en una pequeña cosa, pero como el despistado que eres, aun no te das cuenta.

—¿En qué? Dímelo por favor —pedí.

—Harry, eres tú quien ha dejado de quererme o has dejado de estar tan enamorado de mí como lo estuviste estos últimos años —reprochó, pero no había acusación u odio en sus palabras o voz, sino una fuerte determinación, así como el dolor que eso mismo le causaba a ella.

Negué de inmediato con la cabeza, dispuesto a debatir sus palabras. Yo la quería, la quería tanto y seguía tan enamorado como siempre, al menos eso creía.

—Eso no es cierto, Ginny, yo te quiero y estoy enamorado de ti —juré.

—No dije que ya no lo estuvieras —señaló con un dedo, soltando mis manos. Giró la cara por un momento, como si pensara en algo. Y yo dejé que lo hiciera, aunque estaba desesperando con su decisión tomada— Hagamos algo —dijo al volver sus ojos a los míos— Mírame, Harry, mírame bien —pidió— Pero hazlo, Harry.

—Eso estoy haciendo, Ginny, no entiendo…

—No lo estás haciendo, Harry —suspiró y bajó la cara, haciendo que su cabello cayera a ambos lados de su rostro.

—Claro que lo hago, siempre te he visto —tomé sus manos de nuevo y me arrodillé ante ella— Siempre lo he hecho, aunque tú creyeras que no era así, sólo que no te veía aun como tú querías…

—Y ahora ya no, ahora ya no lo haces de nuevo —quitó una mano de las mías y acarició mi rostro y mi cabello con ternura, antes de inclinarse y besarme en la boca. Era una despedida, sabía a eso su beso en realidad. Vi sus ojos llorosos y mis ojos se volvieron una copia de los suyos, sonrió con tristeza antes de suspirar con fuerzas— Conozco tus ojos, Harry, tenía diez años cuando los conocí, los vi cambiar, crecer, llorar y hasta enamorarse de mí; conozco tus acciones, estuve ahí en cada uno de ellos, claro, me perdí algunos, pero los vi y me enamoré más si es que eso era posible; fui testigo y hasta victima de tus decisiones, como cuando me dejaste para irte con Hermione y Ron; conozco tanto de ti, que no podrías engañarme, aunque intentes engañarte a ti mismo.

—No entiendo de que hablas, Ginny, no sé de qué manera me engaño —dije negando con la cabeza.

Ella me hizo levantarme y, luego ambos de pies, me abrazó con fuerzas. Sabía que no podía detenerla o hacerla cambiar de opinión: Ginny era la chica más valiente y decidida que conocía, además de Hermione, testaruda como buena leona y hacerla volver a mí no era posible, porque ella tenía sus razones, razones que no alcanzaba a entender.

—Eres muy tonto, Harry —la escuché decir en mi oído antes de separarse de mí y mirarme de nuevo a la cara— Pero sé, aunque tú ni siquiera te hayas dado cuenta, de que has centrado y dirigido tu vida y tu destino en una dirección donde no estoy yo, lo has hecho por alguien más, alguien que se ha instalado en tu mente y corazón sin que te dieras cuenta.

—Eso no es verdad, en mi vida no hay nadie más que tú, lo juro…

—Serás un idiota muy grande si tardas mucho en darte cuenta, Harry.

Después de eso, sólo me besó una última vez los labios para irse y no mirar ni una vez hacia atrás. Suspiré al recordar lo que aquello último me hizo vivir. Había pasado noches enteras pensando en sus palabras, intentando entenderlas o buscando respuestas a sus preguntas. Obtener las respuestas no habían sido tan difícil, sólo tuve que regresar mis memorias a unos seis meses atrás, recordando aquel rostro que había detestado en el colegio ahora dañado por personas que ningún beneficio obtendrían además de una condena larga en Azkaban.

—¿En que piensas? —escuché la voz de Hermione y salí de mis recuerdos— Mejor ni contestes, todas tus respuestas llevan por nombre Pansy Parkinson.

—Es inevitable —contesté y luego negué con la cabeza— Pero no pensaba en ella, al menos no mucho —dije al ver su cara de que no me creía nada, ciertamente no podía dejar de pensarla— Estaba pensando en lo de Ginny, en lo que dijo.

—¿De que ella ya lo sabía? —preguntó.

—Sí, en eso.

—¿Te afecta?

—Me hace sentir idiota. No entiendo porque tardé tanto en darme cuenta de lo que sentía —suspiré

—Tienes que admitir que enamorarte de ella es extraño, quizá inconscientemente te negabas a eso, o quizá porque ella ya no estaba, te hacía falta volver a verla para darte cuenta por completo —dijo con aquel tono de que lo sabía todo.

—Sí, aunque…

Me quedé callado recordando lo que había pasado hace menos de una hora en mi oficina, con aquellas dos serpientes amenazando y burlándose de mí al mismo tiempo por ella. Quizá ya empezaba a comprender cómo es que se dieron cuenta. Me pasé una mano por el cabello, analizándolo a profundidad. Yo había pensado que había sido muy discreto, demasiado discreto, además, como ellos llegarían a la rápida conclusión que me había enamorado de ella con los antecedentes que teníamos, pues en algo tenía razón Malfoy, nos detestábamos, yo los detestaba a ellos cuatro y ellos a nosotros, ¿cómo fue que aceptaron mis sentimientos por ella tan rápido, o cómo es que se dieron cuenta antes que yo lo hiciera?

—¿Aunque? Harry, ¿Qué pasa? —miré de nuevo a Hermione y le sonreí con

—Nada, sólo que tienes razón. No quise darme cuenta —acepté y le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

Era mejor no decirle lo que había pasado con las dos serpientes y que ahora me daba cuenta de que tenían razón. No había sido algo tan obvio, claro, yo suponía eso, pero ahora viendo en retrospectiva se podía decir que cualquiera hubiera llegado a esa conclusión.

Y no lo entendía, de verdad que no, cómo es que de un momento a otro ella me interesó. Siempre me había sido bonita, pero su actitud la arruinaba por completo ante mis ojos, siempre tan soberbia, presumida y altanera, siempre tan egoísta, superficial y malvada. Era todo lo que yo jamás podría aceptar o soportar, y estaba seguro de que la detestaba. Pero, ¡oh Merlín! Como todo en mi vida, esto tenía que caer como un rayo. Yo sólo estaba ahí en San Mungo, terminando mis prácticas, delante de aquella chica que llevaba años sin ver, limpiando el rostro de aquella serpiente que se negaba a verme a los ojos, mirando su nariz pequeña y sus diminutas pecas que jamás imaginé que existieran en un rostro tan pálido, más bien parecía que habían espolvoreado un poquito de canela en polvo sobre ella; sus labios resecos y pálidos, sus mejillas blancas y hundidas y una rozada por el fuego demoniaco, con aquel cabello enredado y amarrado en mala forma, con las manos apretadas en el regazo y era consciente de que, cada vez que sus dedos se tensaban, estaba soportando el dolor, pues aquellas venas azules se marcaban más.

Estaba ahí, tan quieta, tan destruida, como si estuviera delante de un cadáver. Y yo quería consolarla. No sabía porque, pero quería hablarle, que me hablara, que se permitiera llorar por lo que fuera, por el accidente, por el ardor en su cara o por el dolor que provocaba limpiar la herida, por lo que fuera, pero que llorara, que se liberara de eso y estar ahí para hacerla sentir mejor. Pero no, nada de eso pasó, tan estoica y fría como siempre.

Cada día iba puntual a verla, siempre vigilado por su mejor amigo que se cruzaba de brazos y se mantenía alerta, como si fuera a dañarla de algún modo, pero lejos, dándome espacio. Theodore Nott tampoco lo hizo fácil, muchas veces, cuando no estaba ocupado, igual se apostaba en la puerta y se quedaba viendo hasta que terminara. Muchas veces quise pedirles a ambos que salieran de la habitación, que me dejaran a solas con ella, pero sabía que sería inútil intentarlo, ellos se negarían y ella también lo haría, así que sólo pensaba en Hermione, a quien nunca la dejaría a sola con Theo o con Malfoy. Ella era su mejor amiga y sólo querían protegerla, aunque yo estaba muy lejos de querer dañarla, de hecho, al escucharla gritar el nombre de Draco cuando despertó, sentí un golpe en el pecho al saber que era por miedo, ella realmente estaba aterrada pensando que podría lastimarla.

Y sí, puede que después de eso hubiera tomado la decisión de estudiar todos los efectos de las heridas causadas por fuego, sobre todo con el fuego demoniaco, pero no significaba que dirigiera mi vida lejos de Ginny, era ella lo más importante, mi centro, mi motivo. Aunque era verdad que no podía dejar de pensar en Parkinson, de algún modo no podía dejar de hacerlo desde que la vi despertar después del accidente y más cuando había abandonado el hospital meses atrás y no había vuelto ni por otras evaluaciones o las citas que tenía programadas con mi jefe directo en ese entonces.

—En esta área siempre veras no regresar a algunos pacientes, Potter, algunos se niegan a más tratamientos, y de cierto modo es entendible, casi siempre no hay mejoras notables y eso les desespera —dijo mi jefe al ver que Parkinson faltó a su tercera revisión a pesar de que siempre se le notificaba de las citas.

Yo también desesperé, hasta el punto de que me atreví a ir con Nott con la carpeta de los papeles de Parkinson en las manos como excusa para hablar de ella. Esperé a que terminara de hablar con su jefe, el cual salió de la sala de descanso del área de salud mental minutos después, apenas diciendo mi apellido como saludo para luego entrar a su oficina.

—Potter —escuché decir a Nott y entonces regresé mi mirada a él, quien permaneció sentado en el sofá de tres plazas con una taza de café en la mano derecha y unos papeles en la mano izquierda, sin dirigirme la mirada— ¿Qué necesitas, Potter?

—Nott —me adentré y me senté delante de él, dejando los papeles sin mucha ceremonia sobre la mesita baja del centro. Él la miró por un segundo y luego continuó con su lectura sin darle importancia, aun no podía decidir si Nott me caía bien o mal, pero al menos si podía aceptar que me parecía mejor que el resto de sus amigos— Parkinson ha faltado a su tercera cita con el especialista.

—Y seguirá faltando, Potter —claudicó dándole otro sorbo a su café.

—Esto es importante, tenemos que ver la evolución de sus heridas. Abandonó el hospital…

—Tu jefe le dio de alta, Potter, ella no lo abandonó.

—Ella lo pidió a pesar de que aun no era momento —atajé con molestia, la misma rabia que sentí al enterarme de que ella ya no quería permanecer más aquí, aun cuando podíamos seguir ayudándola.

Ni siquiera recordaba porque me enojé tanto, quizá fuera por su orgullo a seguir tratada por mí o por su falta de ganas de no querer más ayuda, sea lo que sea, no quería que se fuera así.

—Da igual el cómo —me miró con indiferencia a los ojos, dejando su taza a lado de los papeles. Giró la carpeta hacia él y la abrió, aparentemente leyendo lo escrito, permití que lo hiciera, aunque no debía— Creo que tu labor ha terminado aquí, Potter, sólo venias para saber si volverías a verla, ya te he dicho que no —atajó de golpe, cerrando la carpeta y empujándola hacia mí.

Ni siquiera quise discutir sobre sus palabras de que yo era quien _quería_ volver a verla, no era necesario, aunque esa frase me había hecho sentir azorado y al mismo tiempo molesto.

—Ella debe regresar al menos…

—¿Al menos para qué, Potter? —dijo con agresividad, siseando como siempre lo había escuchado hacer en el colegio.

—Es imperativo que ella siga un tratamiento.

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ladinamente sin ganas. Eso era lo que más me molestaba de los miembros de la casa verde y plata, actuaban siempre como si todo lo que les rodeara fuera poca cosa y careciera de importancia, hasta entre ellos parecían ser así.

—Dime algo, ¿existe una posibilidad de sanarla, quitarle esas cicatrices, dejarla tan hermosa como siempre? Porque, aunque la odies, debes aceptar que es hermosa, la chica más hermosa que has conocido y has tenido la fortuna de tener cercar —tragué saliva ante sus ojos, desviando la mirada a sus dedos que sacaron la foto de Parkinson de la carpeta, ocultando con la misma la parte de su rostro dañado.

Miré la foto por largos segundos, sabiendo que él decía la verdad. Era la chica más hermosa que había visto, tenía una belleza etérea, hasta cierto punto extraña, de grandes ojos azules, la piel demasiado blanca, los labios rosados y carnosos. Podría ser una representación de Blancanieves, aquella princesa de cuento muggle, y él tenía razón, aun en medio de mi desprecio por ella debía admitir para mis adentros que era hermosa. Una princesa que siempre había actuado como la villana, la antagonista. Jamás alguien me hubiera creído si decía que no me parecía bella.

—No deja de serlo —lo escuché decir mientras colocaba la foto sobre la carpeta, mostrando aquellas heridas al completo, ya algo cicatrizadas que apenas menguaban la belleza que era. Quedé algo prendado de ambos ojos fijos en la cámara que tomaron la foto, como si retara al aparato a no hacerle justicia a lo que era: la chica más hermosa— Si tú me garantizas que será la misma de antes, yo te la traigo aquí aun así sea amarrada.

Miré a Nott a los ojos, viendo aquellos ojos impregnados de malicia y diversión, como si hubiera notado algo en mí. Como siempre, yo era una burla ante las serpientes, pero ahora no sabía porque aquella mirada suya me hizo sentir atrapado en algo, como si hubiera visto algo que no debía ver.

Estaba nervioso.

—Sabes que no puedo garantizarte eso, pero…

—Entonces no hay nada más de que hablar —cortó de golpe, levantando nuevamente sus papeles hasta sus ojos, abandonando la foto— No volverás… quiero decir, no volverán a ver a Pansy Parkinson por aquí.

—Pero…

—Pansy es demasiado terca para algunas cosas, además de que Draco y Blaise se están haciendo cargo de su caso y no descansaran hasta lograrlo, en eso San Mungo no tiene mucho que ofrecer —declaró sin mirarme ya.

Recogí con rabia los papeles, regresando ante la foto dentro de la carpeta, y abandoné el área sintiendo una profunda rabia ante sus palabras. Sabía que Malfoy y Zabini tenía los recursos suficientes para hacerlo, para llevarla hasta el fin del mundo para curarla, pero aquello me sentaba mal, pues de cierto modo Nott tenía razón al decir que San Mungo no tenía mucho más que ofrecerle, además de una sanación correcta de sus heridas, pero nada que garantice que desaparecerían de su rostro.

Y fue ahí, en ese momento, que tomé la decisión de especializarme en las heridas causadas por fuego, querer hacer de esa área la mejor posible, poder ayudar a todos aquellos que lo necesitaban, sobre todo a ella. Podían culpar a mi vena de héroe, a aquella manía de querer arreglar los problemas, pero de algún modo, tenía un especial interés en ayudarla a ella, aunque aparentemente ya no quería la ayuda de nadie el hospital.

Pero ahora, ahora lo entendía, entendía al fin lo que quiso decir Ginny al romper conmigo. Y era verdad, sin darme cuenta o, al menos sin ser totalmente consiente de mis razones, había dirigido mi vida a otro punto, dedicándole el resto de mi carrera y mi vida a Pansy Parkinson, con el único fin, con la única esperanza de poder ayudarla a algún día. Esa era la única intención, ayudarla, pero al verla, al revivir ese momento de encontrarla con un antifaz ocultando su rostro en aquella fiesta en la mansión Nott a la cual, tenía que ser sincero, no deseaba ir, supe que había sido algo más, algo más que desear ayudarla.

—¿Te cuento algo? —pregunté mientras revolvía mi comida y la miraba con una sonrisa.

—Conozco esa mirada, ¿Qué hiciste, Potter? —cuestionó. Reí y negué con la cabeza, pensando que aquel ahijado mío tendría serios problemas para mentirle a su madre cuando creciera.

—No es nada grave, Hermione —sonreí— Sólo quizá ya sabía que estaba enamorado de ella y no quería admitirlo, aunque hoy me hicieron ver que no fui muy discreto en realidad. Realmente no he estado estos años sin saber de ella. Siempre trataba de sacarle conversaciones a Theo sobre ella y hasta llegué al punto de desesperación de hablar con Malfoy.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco, Harry? ¿Y eso cuando sucedió? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —dijo con los ojos inmensamente abiertos.

—Respira, Hermione —calmé con una risa y ella negó con la cabeza— Mis intenciones eran buenas en ese entonces, lo siguen siendo entonces, sólo quería saber como estaba y si estaba bien.

—Preguntarle a Theo está bien, jamás te hubiera intentado matar, pero Malfoy, eso es otra cosa, ¿cómo es que no te mató, es su mejor amiga? —preguntó entre preocupada y divertida.

Yo reí y me encogí de hombros, la verdad es que yo también me lo preguntaba, cómo es que logré sacarle información a Theo o como lograba salir vivo cada vez que Draco Malfoy se aparecía por el hospital dejando las provisiones de pociones y yo le preguntaba por ella. Sabía que no era el mejor mintiendo o disimulando, pero siempre logré salir airado de esos encuentros.

Excepto una vez que casi llegamos a los golpes en la bodega de pociones, después de que el encargado del deposito firmara la hoja de registro de todas las pociones recibidas. Yo ya sabía que día y que hora se aparecía por aquí Malfoy, así que no me fue complicado ir a la bodega y tratar de sacarle algo respecto a su mejor amiga. Ni siquiera me cuestioné porque quería saber de ella, sólo sentía esa necesidad, ya había pasado dos años y nadie en el mundo mágico sabía de ella, y Theo sólo me había dicho que trabajaba junto a Malfoy en el laboratorio de pociones.

—Malfoy —saludé con firmeza aquel día, entrando a la bodega y fingiendo buscar unos ungüentos que sabía ellos hacían para las quemaduras de tercer grado con fuego mágico.

—Potter —contestó con dureza sin mirarme, mientras continuaba acomodando sus papeles recién firmados.

—Esto es extraño —dije en voz alta, esperando que no me ignorara como siempre hacía— Qué raro —lo miré de reojo y pude darme cuenta de su mirada en mí, así que tomé otro frasco de su creación y la giré entre mis dedos, inspeccionándola, como si estuviera dudando de ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con brusquedad, tan normal en él.

—Está esta mal —le dije y levanté aquel frasco transparente con una sustancia blanquecida en ella.

—Permite que dude de tu valoración. Tú no podrías saber que está mal con una poción sólo con verla —dijo con burla.

—Disculpa por no explicarme —sonreí un poco tenso ante su insulto, y entonces lo vi apretar los labios, frunciendo levemente las cejas— Lo que quiero decir es que está —levanté el frasco de mi mano izquierda—, tiene tu nombre y el de Pansy Parkinson, y esta sólo tiene el de Pansy Parkinson —dije levantando la otra, el frasco más pequeño y transparente.

—Eres un obtuso —argumentó con gesto desagradable— El frasco de tu mano derecha Pansy la creo sola, no me vanagloriare de algo que no es mío, por mucho que otros puedan pensar que sí —atajó con molestia.

—Entonces si es de ella, ¿Por qué no viene a entregarla personalmente?

—Eso a ti no te importa.

—Pues como que da desconfianza, ¿no? —sabía que me estaba arriesgando, pero en ese momento sólo quería que de pura molestia ella se presentara aquí.

—Eres un verdadero imbécil, Potter —siseó con voz fría— Y no se te acurra insinuar nada de eso.

—Sólo digo, que, si a ella le importa lo que hace, debería estar aquí, ¿o acaso ahora tú le obedeces a ella? Como cambian las cosas, ¿no? —pregunté con inocencia mientras volvía a colocar ambos frascos en su lugar.

Recibí inmediatamente un hechizo por la espalda y yo no dude en sacar mi varita de inmediato. Era claro que los dos fuimos lo suficientemente maduro para dejar eso por la paz, destruir toda la bodega no se vería bien visto para ninguno de los dos, así que después de un par de insultos más de su parte, tomó todas sus cosas y se fue. Maldije en mis adentros, pues no pude sacar nada de él y yo deseaba con toda mi alma que me dijera donde estaba ella o que al menos la tentara a enfrentarme por lo que dije, pero nada de eso pasó. Aunque no me resigné, cada vez que él llegaba, yo lo abordaba, hasta que un día harto de mí, me exigió saber porque siempre preguntaba por ella.

—¿Por qué preguntas por ella?

—No es nada —lo vi cruzarse de brazos, colocando esa cara que me decía idiota sin pronunciarlo.

—Siempre me preguntas por ella.

—Sólo… —me acomodé el cabello y suspiré— Sólo quería saber si estaba bien —dije y pude sentirme enrojecer al ver su ceja elevarse.

—Está bien desde que se fue de aquí. Y ya no deberías preguntar por ella, algunos podrían pensar que te interesa, y eso no es así, ¿verdad, Potter? —preguntó con rabia.

—No. Para nada —no me quedó más remedio que asegurar eso.

Pero ahora, ahora estaba a tan solo un día de que la situación cambie a mi favor, lograr que aquella princesa arrojé el antifaz lejos de ella y se muestre tal y como es ante mí, demostrarle y comprobarle que no importa nada de su rostro, de su pasado, ni de sus temores que puedan hacer que yo me alejé, pues desde que la encontré, desde que la volvía ver, supe que mi vida y mi destino estaba centrado y dirigido hacia ella.

Porque las heridas de mi princesas podían ser sanadas, podían cicatrizar y quería estar ahi para lograrlo. Porque ella era mi princesa, y no importaba el nombre, si era Yavanna o Pansy, ella simplemente era mi princesa, mi destino.


	6. Chapter 6

_Epilogo_

Sonreí al sentir su beso en mi mejilla y su voz dándome la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Moví rápido el cuerpo y el brazo para atraparla, pero solo la escuché reír cuando mi mano apenas rozó la tela de su pijama. Enterré la cara en la almohada, gruñendo ante su huida definitiva de la cama y del claro gesto de que debía hacer lo mismo. La sentí coger la bata que siempre dejaba en el borde del colchón, así como un suave jalón a mi pie derecho por si no había despertado del todo. La escuché abrir el grito del baño y el tarareo de alguna canción infantil, para luego escuchar la puerta cerrarse y de inmediato otra abriéndose.

Abrí apenas un ojo, viendo la sensual figura salir por la puerta, con todo el cabello hacia un lado, el cual iba trenzando con suavidad, dándome la oportunidad de deleitarme con el largo cuello que adoraba besar. Bajé la mirada de su cuello a sus caderas y a las torneadas piernas, para terminar de apreciar toda su figura con los pies descalzos y estirando los brazos para terminar de desperezarse, preparándose para un nuevo día. Me di la vuelta de nuevo, mirando hacia el techo y enfrentándome de una vez por todas a la luz del sol entrando por la ventana.

Sonreí ante el ruido que inundo la casa, no había mejor sonido que ese, que esos gritos, las carreras y la voz de ella intentando controlarlo todo. Eso me bastaba para llenarme de energía para salir de la cama, entrar apresuradamente al baño, asearme y luego bajar corriendo.

La imagen que me recibió era como todas las mañanas, pero no por eso perdía valor o hermosura, de hecho, estaba seguro de que algún añoraría justo el aquí y el ahora. Me recargué en el marco de la puerta y sonreí sin dudar, admirando y detallando una vez más la escena como cada mañana, no existía día en que no me quedara algunos segundos justo en este lugar para hacerlo.

Había pasado tantos años de aquel niño huérfano que soñaba con sus padres, que cada navidad pedía de deseo tenerlos, tener lo que los otros tenían, lo que miraba en la escuela o soñaba dentro de aquella alacena donde aún no existía la magia u otro mundo además del que conocía, dibujando a veces lo que pensaba. También el Harry adolescente lo soñaba, pero de una distinta manera, una vida tranquila, al lado de la familia que había conocido, al lado de Sirius cuando apareció, del director y de Remus con la familia que consiguió al final, pero lo más importante, mantenerme con vida para lograrlo, vivir lo suficiente para una vida sin dificultades o sin amenazas de muerte.

Después de que todo acabó, de que Voldemort murió, sólo me quedó un desosiego enorme y la sensación de que una vida normal era mucho más lejana que antes. No sabía porque, pero lo sentía de esa manera, que una vida tranquila, en paz, eran todavía una epifanía. Y no me quedó más que seguir, como siempre, sobrevivir y adaptarme, pero con la idea de que ya no deseaba más batallas o guerras, nada de hechizos, de huidas, o arriesgar la vida que tanto defendí; sólo quería salvar, salvarme y ayudar a los demás, así que convertirme en sanador fue lo mejor, un dolor de cabeza durante las pruebas, clases y prácticas, pero era lo que deseaba para lograr la clase de vida que visualizaba, la que empezaba a querer con ansias renovadas.

Pero aquel sueño infantil, el sueño adolescente seguía ahí, guardado con gran celo, escondido en lo profundo de mi mente y alma, al que pocas veces sacaba a la superficie, pues no quería ilusionarme demás, ni siquiera cuando Ginny estaba conmigo me permitía recordarlo, pues todos los horrores estaban tan resientes que hacerlo era como seguir idealizando una fantasía que creía demasiado irreal todavía.

Pero ahora, ahora jamás me podría imaginar mi vida de otra manera. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo lo había conseguido, en qué momento visualicé mi vida dentro de una familia, sí, ese era mi deseo, pero desearlo y verlo en tu mente eran otras cosas distintas, lograrlo era algo totalmente diferente. Jamás creí que podría obtenerlo, que alcanzaría mi sueño después de tantas desagracias y una guerra, de tantos fantasmas y traumas, pero ahí estaba, delante de mis ojos, luciendo tan perfecto, tan tangible y real, pero aun así parecía sacado de otro mundo, un mundo que era totalmente mío, nuestro.

Ante mis ojos estaba la dueña de mis fantasías, de mis sueños, de mi vida entera, enmarcada por rayos de sol, destellos dorados cayendo sobre su piel blanca como la leche, mientras que con un pase de varita revolvía los huevos y daba vuelta a los panqueques en la estufa, y al mismo tiempo, sus manos se movían sobre la mesa cortando trozos de mango para la niña de cabello negro que la veía maravillada mientras balanceaba los pies sentada en una silla. Mi pequeña Lily Marie, con el cabello tan negro como el de su madre y la mirada tan verde como la mía. Era la combinación perfecta de ambos, la niña más bonita del mundo, la más divertida, inteligente y dulce, era increíblemente perfecta.

A su lado, James arrancaba uvas verdes del frutero que estaba en el centro, mirando a Pansy que de vez en vez le daba miradas de advertencia, con el mensaje claro de que pronto empezaríamos a desayunar todos juntos. Casi pude reír ante aquellas miradas azules enfrentarse, pues era como ver el reflejo de los mismos ojos. James, nuestro primer hijo, había heredado más cosas de Pansy que de mí, tenía el color de sus ojos, el tono de su piel, la nariz más respingada que la mía, aunque su cabello alborotado era culpa mía a palabras de mi esposa, también su carácter era más parecido al de ella, era callado, inteligente, astuto y prefería, para mi gran frustración, la compañía de Draco y Theo, y según ellos era una pequeña serpiente en todo su esplendor. Y por supuesto que su mejor amigo era Scorpius Malfoy, el pequeño Malfoy que parecía siempre tener una fijación, para mi gran disgusto, con mi pequeña Lily, aunque según Pansy, eran mis celos de padre. Dudaba de eso, sabía que algo se cargaba ese rubio para con mi hija.

Sea como sea, no podía ser más feliz que ahora. Ella me había dado la familia que siempre deseé, el hogar que añoré toda mi vida, y lo había hecho porque también lo deseaba.

—Oye, mami —escuché hablar a Lily con aquella dulce voz que sólo sus seis años pudieron haberle dado.

—¿Sí, mi cielo? —preguntó Pansy, apartando con un dedo el cabello de su rostro, dejando visible aquellas cicatrices, las cuales besaba cada mañana al despertar y cada noche al dormir, para hacerle ver que nada malo había con ellas.

Miré el perfil de su rostro, mirando aquellas marcas que jamás menguaron su belleza, aunque ella juró en algún momento que destruyeron su rostro. Había pasado tanto tiempo de aquellas heridas y de mi lucha constante para que Pansy las superara. No había sido fácil, muchas veces dudó de que me gustara tal y como era, que estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Nunca me cansé de decirle lo preciosa que me parecía, lo bella y sensual que era, lo perfecta que era para mí y el deseo que me embargaba cada vez que la veía, lo cual trataba de demostrar siempre.

El primer año de nuestra relación había sido el más complicado, había sido una lucha constante contra su inseguridad y su miedo, había temores que superar y fantasma que vencer, pero nada de eso me detuvo, yo sabía a lo que me enfrentaba cuando posé mis ojos en ella, sabía lo que sería, las batallas que tendría que librar, pero ella lo valía, valía cada una de esos enojos, frustración y miedo. Porque sí, muchas veces tuve miedo de que lo nuestro terminara, que todo lo que ella guardaba, que sus dudas la hicieran irse de mi lado. A veces llegaba hasta el punto de que era yo quien temía perderla por aquellos miedos que tenía, pero sus reclamos, sus heridas, sus dudas me mermaban por dentro, pues ya no tenía idea de cómo demostrarle que era a ella lo que yo más quería en mi vida, pues seguía pensando que su rostro, su pasado, que ella no eran suficiente para mí.

Y a todas esas discusiones y ruegos de mi parte para que me entendiera y comprendiera hasta donde abarcaban mis sentimientos, tenía que sumarle su reticencia para salir de casa, de pasear conmigo, ya fuera en el lado muggle o mágico. No le gustaba que otros vieran su rostro al completo, siempre intentando mantener su cabello ocultando la mitad de su cara, el cual siempre apartaba para besarle ahí y luego en la boca, no importando donde estuviéramos, intentando hacerle saber que era la mujer más guapa del mundo, y no mentía, de verdad que no, es que lo era.

—Siempre hablan, siempre están hablando, murmurando. No lo soportó —era lo decía al ver todas esas miradas sobre nosotros.

A veces no sabía si era por su rostro o porque les sorprendía que estuviéramos juntos. Hubo mucho de esto último, comentarios en los diarios, donde decían que eso era lo más raro del mundo, pues según sus investigaciones y lo que habían visto en las fiestas de Halloween, yo me veía demasiado interesado en Yavanna Dankworth, quien había desaparecido tan rápido como apareció, sin que alguien supiera de ella. Eso causó la risa de Pansy, pues ni ella ni nadie aclaró el asunto de la prima de Theo Nott, pues según ella, no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie.

—Qué tontos —fue lo que dijo al leer El Profeta, sobre la desaparición de la chica y la explicación de Theo Nott al decir que él no sabía de qué hablaban, aclarando una y otra vez que él no tenía ningún pariente y eso ya todo el mundo lo sabía.

Eso no hizo más que confundir y aumentar el fuego, que se apagó muchas semanas después.

—Siempre lo han sido —concluí ante sus insultos para ese diario.

—Además —dijo en voz baja, mientras se sentaba en mi regazo y colocaba sus manos en mi rostro— No es cómo si tú hubieras podido olvidarme con una desconocida —atacó con voz presumida.

Reí y asentí.

—Jamás hubiera podido. Yo me acerqué a la chica del antifaz porque sabía perfectamente que eras tú, de otro modo, hubiera seguido esperando —ella sonrió complacida antes de compensar mis palabras con un profundo beso.

Y aunque en la intimidad se mostraba segura de ella y de mi amor, no era lo mismo cuando salíamos, como si todas esas miradas y todos esos comentarios cavaran un pozo dentro de ella que sacaba a la luz la inseguridad que sentía por su cara. Era cierto que cuando estábamos en el mundo muggle, todos veían su rostro y murmuraban queriendo disimular, pero siempre nos dábamos cuenta; y cuando estábamos en el mundo mágico, las personas que la conocieron siempre querían preguntarle, habiendo algunos pocos que se atrevían hacerlo, a lo que Pansy siempre demostraba porque fue considera la princesa de las serpientes, soltando comentarios viperinos y venenosos que dejaban callados a todos. Yo tampoco soportaba cuando le preguntaban, pues ninguno de esos rostros mostraba preocupación o verdadero interés, sino todo lo contario, en aquellas miradas encontraba pena y asco, lo cual Pansy notaba y no temía en mandarlos al diablo. Era como si aquellos sólo quisieran alimentar su vena egoísta y chismosa, pues el accidente de ella y Malfoy nunca fue un secreto.

—No les hagas caso.

—Es que…

—No importa lo que piensen, ¿bien? Además, yo creo que están celosos, jamás alguien podrá ser tan hermosa como tú.

—Eres todo un caso, Potter —murmuraba para luego sonreírme.

No decía más que la verdad. Era bellísima y aunque sabía que aquellas marcas ella las veía como un castigo, yo no lo veía así, lo veía como una marca de supervivencia, de guerra y batallas ganadas, la chica más valiente que había conocido, las más fuerte, capaz de sobrevivir a un fuego demoniaco, y sin que ella quisiera verlo de esa manera, le habían dado carácter a su presencia, pues cuando uno la veía, sabía que había un historia impactante detrás, una transformación por completo.

Ella era extraordinaria, única y hermosa.

Pero cuando la veía regresar a casa con la mirada baja y triste, me partía el corazón, pues no sabía de qué manera ya demostrarle que era lo más maravilloso del mundo.

—Hay tantos rostros hermosos, Potter, ¿Por qué fijarse en el mío sino es porque luzco horrible? —era lo que siempre me preguntaba, con la voz calmada y fría, como si eso no importara, pero su mirada la delataba.

—Eres hermosa, por eso te miran y porque de verdad no pueden creer que alguien tan insulso como yo tiene la suerte de estar con una chica como tú —le decía mientras me acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la cintura.

La veía hacer una mueca de desagrado y luego negar con la cabeza. Sabía que desconfiaba, desconfiaba de mi gusto por ella, de la atracción que sentía, por eso tenía que repetírselo siempre o demostrarle cuanto la quería, porque ella no se hacía ni una idea de cuanto podía llegar a desearla en serio, cada día, cada minuto de mi vida.

—Hay tantos rostros hermosos, Potter, ¿Por qué querer el mío? —me preguntó una vez, con la voz tan bajita y afectada.

—Porque es el rostro que te pertenece, Pansy. Este rostro que tanto te disgusta es con lo que sueño cada noche, es el que adoro ver al despertar, porque tú eres mi realidad, toda mi realidad y mi sueño.

—Compruebo una vez más que no es muy inteligente, señor Potter —contestaba ella, sonriendo ladeadamente.

—Bueno, soy un idiota contigo, mírame, me tienes en tus manos.

Al final pude lograr que dejara de tomarle importancia a todas aquellas miradas que nos daban. Pude hacer que confiara en mi amor por ella, en lo loco que me tenía, en lo mucho que adoraba su rostro, su cuerpo, toda a ella. Pude lograr eso y más, y eso lo comprobé cuando le propuse someterse a unas cirugías para remover las marcas, explicándole todo el proceso, procesos que ya habían sido llevados a cabo por varios sanadores, mezclando la magia con las técnicas muggles, advirtiéndole igual que era un proceso largo y doloroso, pues requería prácticamente dañar las heridas para irlas reconstruyendo poco a poco una vez más, agregando injertos de piel quitados de las piernas de la misma paciente.

Ella lo había pensado por un segundo, hasta mirarme y acercarse por completo a mí, sentándose a ahorcajadas en mi regazo, posando sus manos en mi cuello, mientras las mías la sostenían de la cintura. Me encantaba cada vez que hacía eso, parecía un felino desde que empezaba a caminar, con aquel movimiento de su cadera y aquellas piernas que me parecían un paraíso, hasta detenerse un segundo delante de mí para luego abarcarme por completo, rodeándome con su aroma y calor, como si pretendiera fundirse con mi cuerpo.

—¿A ti te molestan o no te gustan mis cicatrices? —fue lo primero que me preguntó, sorprendiéndome, pero no deteniendo mi rápida respuesta.

—Sabes que no, que adoro todo tu rostro, no hay nada en él que quisiera modificar o cambiar u ocultar. Pero lo hago por ti, porque sé que…

—Sí tú me amas tal como soy, creo que ya no tengo problemas con esto.

—¿De verdad? ¿hablas en serio? —pregunté con emoción, apretándola a mi cuerpo. Yo no deseaba cambiar nada en su cara, pero sabía que esas marcas le dolían todavía y lo único que deseaba era que fuera feliz, sea como sea, y si yo podía lograr eso, haría lo que deseara.

La vi sonreír, sonreír tan hermoso como siempre lo hacía para mí, libre de malicia como era en el colegio, libre de barreras como cuando la reencontré en aquellos bailes, libre de timidez o duda que hasta hace unos días. Mi serpiente era libre, totalmente libre para mí.

—Yo sólo… no lo sé, pienso… pensé que podría gustarte alguien más, alguien que no tuviera el rostro destruido, pero, por Merlín, Harry, me has demostrado que nada de esto te molesta, que te gusto de verdad.

—Bueno, mi amor, te llevó ocho meses, diecisiete días y trece horas darte cuenta de que de verdad me gustas, demasiado para una serpiente, ¿no crees? —bromeé y ella empezó a reír.

—Bueno, Potter, a ti te llevó dos años darte cuenta de que te habías enamorado de mí. ¿O quieres que le preguntemos a Ginevra?

—Eso no es justo.

—Te amo, ¿eso te parece justo? —preguntó con picardía.

—Perfecto diría yo. Te amo tanto.

Después de aquella aceptación por completo de su parte, tanto de mí como de ella, la propuesta de matrimonio fue inminente, algo de lo que siempre estuve seguro desde aquellos bailes de disfraces, sabía que era a ella a quien yo quería ver al despertar por el resto de mi vida, era con quería una familia, hijos, un hogar, y era con quien deseaba llegar a envejecer. Hacerla mi esposa era lo más lógico. Claro, tuve que pasar de nuevo por las amenazas y bromas de sus amigos, con la consabida amenaza de muerte por parte de sus amigos y de desaparecer mi cuerpo sin posible pista para encontrarme. Acepté cada una de esas palabras con seriedad, pues no solo era una amenaza para mí, sino que era una promesa que pensaba cumplir toda mi vida: después de todo hacerla feliz era el motivo de mi felicidad.

El día de mi boda en pleno invierno fue como si volara por primera vez en escoba, los nervios, las cosquillas en el centro del estómago y esa sensación de que tenía que mantenerme en el aire con vida, pero también sentía aquella seguridad, aquel sabor a libertad y felicidad que sentí desde el primer momento que subí a una escoba. Era una sensación maravillosa, saber que pronto estaría unido a ella para siempre.

No podía dejar de mirar por la ventana, viendo que todos seguían aún moviéndose de un lado a otro para que todo quedara listo para la ceremonia. Era la primera vez que veía a muchas personas en aquel jardín que hice para ella, aquel jardín que ella amaba más que a nada y que cuidaba también.

—Es como cuidar de nosotros.

Era lo que me decía cuando regresaba del hospital y la veía a ella ahí, no importando si hacía frío o estuviese lloviendo, ella siempre estaba pendiente de que todas las flores estuvieran bien o si se marchitaban lo hicieran de buena manera para que volvieran a salir en primavera, como en ese momento, donde todo era un manto blanco.

—Estás listo, Harry —dejé de mirar el jardín y enfoqué la mirada en mis mejores amigos en el marco de la puerta.

Ellos estaban sonriendo, Hermione luciendo un vestido verde esmeralda y Ron con una túnica gris carbón más elegante de lo que alguna vez le vi. Sonreí más grande ante aquellos colores, Ron me había reclamado, pero yo sólo le dije que tendría que hacer lo que ella dijera porque ese era su deseo. No podía negarle nada a Pansy, no era capaz de hacerlo, ella me daba una mirada tan linda y una sonrisa preciosa que me ataba de manos y hacía lo que dijera sin importar qué.

—Lo estoy —asentí y caminé a la cama para colocarme la túnica. No perdí el tiempo en aquellos botones, sólo pasé mi mano por ellos para que se abrocharan por si solos por medio de magia.

—Sigue alardeando, Potter —bufó Ron, nuevamente pasándose un dedo por el cuello de su ropa para aflojarla un poco, a lo que Hermione le dio un manotazo.

—No es eso, es que estoy ansioso por esto —les dije con emoción, mirando nuevamente hacia la ventana, donde una carpa había sido colocada, donde los invitados se veían llegar y las flores ya habían sido puestas en su sitio.

—Lo sabemos, Harry —escuché la suave voz de Hermione y la vi caminar hacia mí— Lo deseas tanto, ¿verdad?

—Cómo no tienes idea, creo que es lo que más deseado en toda mi vida. Soy tan feliz que a veces temo que esto no sea real, tengo miedo de que alguien decida que no merezco ser tan feliz —dije en voz baja.

—Eso no es así, Harry. Tú mereces ser feliz, más que todos, y ella también lo merece, se merecen tanto —afirmó Hermione colocando una mano en mi mejilla.

—Mione tiene razón, Harry, te mereces esto —concordó Ron, palmeando mi hombro.

—Sí, pero si no nos apuramos, ella llegara primero y ya verás la bronca que nos echara, sobre todo Malfoy que tiene una lista programada para cada minuto de este día —rodó los ojos mi amiga.

—Y de seguro tú colaboraste en ella, ¿no, Hermione? —pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Vale que me guste la organización y todo eso, pero tener una lista para cada paso es demasiado para mí —aseguró.

—Vamos mejor.

Seguí a mis amigos al exterior de la casa, donde ya todos esperaban bajo la carpa colocada. El clima se había mantenido regular: pequeños copos de nieve ya cubrían el exterior, así que todo se mantenía de un blanco perlado bajo el cielo azul con enormes nubes blancas.

Me dirigí a mi lugar, viendo por fin lo que las señoras Malfoy habían hecho ahí. Prácticamente ellas habían corrido a todo el mundo del jardín por dos días enteros, hasta a mí que era dueño del lugar o a Pansy que había querido ver lo que hacían, pero al verlas dirigir su varita en nuestra contra, dejando los arreglos florales que iban armando, sólo la tomaba de la cintura y desaparecía con ella para que no nos hicieran daño, a lo que mi divina serpiente se quejaba claramente pues ella quería ver que hacían, pero siempre encontraba placenteras maneras de distraerla, que nos hacían olvidarnos del resto, aunque al final llegara Hermione a regañarnos, diciendo que al menos por un día debíamos mantener la tradición de no vernos o tocarnos.

—Claro que no. Pasé años sin verla como para que ahora me lo prohíbas, Hermione —protestaba sin dudar.

—Ya la tendrás para el resto de tu vida.

—Pero la quiero ahora —terminaba por decir y volvía con Pansy para llevarla a otro sitio, escuchando su risa en mi oído.

No podía evitar reír y besarla al escucharla de esa manera, olvidándome de las Malfoy haciendo y deshaciendo en mi jardín, sólo permitiendo la ayuda de los elfos, de la cual Hermione procuró no protestar, sabiendo que saldría hechizada sin remordimiento alguno por ambas.

El lugar ese día estuvo exquisitamente decorado, aunque en realidad no sabía mucho de eso. Las sillas eran doradas, con cojines en blanco; los arreglos estaban en punto estratégicos, sin parecer excesivo ni mucho menos escaso; la carpa por dentro parecía simplemente tela blanca muy delicada que caía por cada esquina de aquel lugar, aunque sabía que muy bien podría resistir cualquier cambio en el clima; el camino que recorrería Pansy era de madera pulida y oscura, más bien todo lo era.

Dejé de mirar lo que me rodeaba cuando escuché la suave melodía flotando en aire, anunciando su llegada. No despegué mi mirada de la entrada, mirándola caminar del último hombre que pensé algún día me entregaría a mi esposa. Malfoy no sonreía para nada, de hecho, estaba demasiado serio para una boda, parecía un funeral su expresión, y sólo sonrió cuando besó la mejilla de Pansy.

—Es mi mejor amiga y mi hermana, Potter, y te la estoy entregando en contra de mi voluntad, por tu bien espero que no hagas que me arrepienta —amenazó una vez más, dejando la mano de Pansy a la mía que ya la esperaba.

—La amaré toda mi vida —contesté a la clara amenaza, sonriendo para ella.

No escuché nada de lo que iba diciendo aquel oficiante por parte del ministerio, pero contesté en el momento indicado a la pregunta más importante de mi vida, así como ella lo hizo. Uní mi varita con la suya en algún momento, sintiendo como su magia y la mía se volvían una sola, más fuerte, más cálida y poderosa, como un pozo de inagotable agua. Ella sonrió grande al percatarse de lo mismo, así que cuando aquel hombre apenas iniciaba con la frase final, no dejé que terminara, sólo tomé a mi esposa por la cintura y la besé.

Y de eso ya nueve años y diez de aquellos bailes, las cuales ella repite de manera más pequeña e íntima en Halloween, solo para nuestros allegados que incluían a sus amigos y a los Weasley, en la cual, para mi gran admiración y desconcierto Astoria, Daphne y Millicent, se llevaban de maravilla con Hermione, Ginny y Fleur. Y lo que más me impactaba era la amistad entre la pelirroja y ella, donde Pansy me contó que Ginevra entre copas de más y muchas burlas, le habló de mi estupidez para no darme cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella.

—Fuiste muy idiota, Potter —dijo aquella vez mientras me lo contaba bebiendo una copa de vino.

Yo recostado en el sofá con la cabeza en su regazo, no pude hacer más que asentir.

—Pero no lo arruiné. Apenas te vi supe que tenía que tenerte, que tenía que enamorarte en esos tres bailes, y lo logré —contesté con voz triunfante y ella rió con suavidad, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello.

—Sí. Lo hiciste —suspiró— Es increíble que dos personas puedan amarse en tres noches.

—Yo te amaba desde antes.

—No lo sabías, Potter —señaló con voz ausente— Pero yo… ¿cómo es posible que te amara en dos noches?

—No tengo ni idea, pero te lo agradezco —dije besando su mano.

—Y yo a ti. Te amo —susurró y me levanté para besarla y hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

Tantos años, tanto tiempo. Y ahora aquí estaba, con mi familia, mi único sueño desde siempre.

Vi la mirada de Pansy posarse en la de nuestra hija, no podía ver su cara, pero estaba seguro de que tenía una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en los labios. Vi a Lily juguetear con su vaso de jugo, bajando la mirada a la isla de la cocina. No pude evitar reír al verla respirar profundamente, como si se estuviera armando de valor, para luego colocar un codo sobre el mosaico blanco para sostener su rostro con una mano. Era mi pequeña Gryffindor sin dudar, una pequeña leona desde que nació, aunque a Pansy le disgustara escuchar eso.

—Puedo saber que te pasó en la cara, mami —dijo con suavidad y lentitud, como si no quisiera hacerla enojar.

Pansy dejó de lado el cuchillo y colocó los trozos de la fruta picada en un bol que ya tenía más fruta al parecer.

—No veo porque no, mi amor —le dijo limpiando la tabla con un trapo, para luego imitar la posición de nuestra niña— Tuve un accidente, Marie, un fuego mágico me lastimó el rostro —explicó con voz suave.

—Pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó alterada Lily.

Vi a Pansy mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si estuviera pensando en una respuesta, aunque deseaba entrar y ayudarla con esto, no quería interrumpirlas. No era la primera vez que pasábamos por esto, con James pasó exactamente igual y era una gracia que él hubiera tenido la misma edad de su hermana al preguntar, hace dos años. Pansy me dijo que bien pudo hacerlo sola, pero que agradecía el apoyo. No me tomé a mal aquella vez sus palabras, pues sabía muy bien que Pansy quería enfrentarse sola a sus fantasmas y a la misma vergüenza que sintió una vez por sus cicatrices, así que supuse que explicarles a sus propios hijos eso, era parte de su batalla contra ellas.

La vi colocarse de pie y luego caminar hasta la niña.

—Ven aquí, mi amor —la tomó entre sus brazos y luego la sentó en la mesa. Lily estaba atenta a su rostro, ladeando apenas la cabeza— Sé que eres una niña brillante, tan inteligente, pero eres aún muy pequeña para entenderlo del todo —vi a Lily cruzarse de brazos y a Pansy sonreír con ternura— La cicatrices alguien las provocó porque así lo quiso.

—¿Quién?

—Personas malas, Marie. En este mundo hay personas malas, pero también muchas personas buenas, demasiadas, así que no tomes en cuenta aquellos pocos que quieren hacer daño, eso sí, te pediré que siempre te defiendas de ellos, nadie debe hacerte daño, cariño, ¿entendido?

—Sí, mami. Pero, no entiendo porque alguien quería lastimarte —dijo en voz baja y triste.

—Ya no te preocupes por eso, mi amor, todo está bien.

—Pero…

—Eso ya no importa, cariño —interrumpí, pues como una vez dijo Pansy, los leones todo queríamos saber y nunca dejábamos algo por la paz— Además, dime si tu madre no es la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Me acerqué a Pansy y besé su mejilla, sobre las cicatrices, para luego besar la mejilla de Lily y hacerle cosquillas.

—Papi, basta —pidió entre risas.

La bajé de la mesa y la senté de nuevo sobre la silla, y seguí a Pansy, para abrazarla por la cintura, recargando mi barbilla sobre su hombro.

—Te amo —le dije en el oído y la vi sonreír, aun sin darme la cara.

—Yo en ocasiones también lo hago, Potter —contestó con diversión.

En venganza, enterré mi nariz y dientes en su cuello, haciéndola reír y estremecer, hasta que con voz queda me pidió que me detuviera. Así lo hice y ella me alcanzó un pedazo de fresa a la boca, la cual mastiqué con gusto.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de desayunar —habló en voz alta, mientras se deshacía de mis manos y levantaba todo lo que había preparado y lo llevaba levitando hasta la mesa.

Marie brincó de inmediato al suelo y corrió a su lugar, mientras que James fue más tranquilo, acomodándose en silencio y sirviéndole con mucho cuidado el jugo de manzana a su hermana, dejándole al lado un plato con fruta picada también. A pesar de indiferencia que solía mostrar siempre mi hijo mayor, nadie podría dudar de que Lily lo era todo para él, siempre cuidándola y procurando que nada le faltara, claro que de vez en cuando aparecían peleas entre ellos, tenían personalidades tan dispares, pero en la medida de lo posible lo resolvían, después de todo eran unos niños y no guardaban rencores.

Tomé mi lugar al lado de Pansy en aquella mesa redonda, y mientras ella repartía la comida, yo terminé de servir el jugo, sin olvidarme de servir su taza de café.

—Gracias, cielo —contestó con una sonrisa, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y como recompensa colocaba una tira más de tocino frito sobre mi plato.

Besé su mano y procedí a comer todo.

—¿Irás al laboratorio? —pregunté pasados algunos minutos.

Ella dejó de mirar a nuestros hijos, sonriendo ante sus palabras y bromas, para mirarme a mí.

—No, hoy no. Pero tengo que hablar con Draco sobre unos contratos en Gales, algo de un nuevo laboratorio allá.

—¡Vaya! La princesa Yavanna regresara a Gales —dije con una sonrisa y ella golpeó mi hombro con fingida molestia.

—Harry, por favor, han pasado ya muchos años de eso —pidió apretando los labios para no reír y mirando a los niños, como demostrándome que sí, habían pasado casi nueve años de eso, de nuestro encuentro. Y a mí se me había ido volando el tiempo, con ella a mi lado nada más importaba.

—¿Princesa? —escuché decir a James, haciendo que ambos giráramos en su dirección.

—¿Una princesa? ¿de verdad? —preguntó Lily con entusiasmo.

—No, no hay ninguna princesa.

—Pero yo escuché que papi dijo princesa Yavanna —dijo Lily con un puchero.

—Es una tontería, niños.

—No es ninguna tontería, Pansy. Fue por la princesa Yavanna que yo me casé con su madre —dije muy seguro y pude sentir una patada por debajo de la mesa— ¿Quieren escuchar un cuento? —pregunté haciendo caso omiso al segundo golpe que llega de su parte.

—¡Sí! —gritó con entusiasmo Lily mientras James sólo asentía sin parecerle importante, pero así era él.

—No, nada cuentos. Ustedes dos subirán ahora a su habitación y se arreglarán, pues irán conmigo a la mansión Malfoy, y tú —me señaló con un dedo— Irás al trabajo y te veremos en la tarde aquí.

—Pero yo quería escuchar el cuento…

—Marie —dijo con advertencia Pansy, deteniendo cualquier berrinche— Ahora. Los dos —apunto hacia las escaleras.

Ellos asintieron con un suspiro. Pansy ya no detuvo que Lily se llevara su panqueque en la mano y James tomara más uvas, tal vez en lo mucho que se parecían a mí era en el aparente apetitito que los dos parecían tener.

—¿Por qué mencionaste eso? —preguntó Pansy tomando más de su café.

—Porque adoré a la princesa en el primer instante que la vi —aseguré tomando los hilos de su bata para levantarla de su asiento y sentarla en mi regazo— Además, no has dejado de serlo.

—¿Sigo siendo una princesa para ti? Creí que para este momento ya sería tu reina.

—Eres mi princesa y mi reina. Eres mi todo, en realidad. Pero es a ti a quien le gusta que la llame princesa durante las noches —dije acariciando sus piernas hasta llegar su cadera, levantado aquel camisón de color lila.

—Harry, basta —pidió con una sonrisa y luego se acercó a besarme la boca, para luego llevar sus labios a mi cuello, mordiendo y besando justo en los lugares que me hacían caer de rodillas, y ella lo sabía.

Cerré los ojos sin poder evitarlo, no había un solo segundo en que no la deseara, en que no sintiera hervir mi sangre por ella o que mi pasión no respondiera a la suya.

—Detente tú, sino sólo mandaremos a los niños con los Malfoy y yo pediré permiso en el trabajo para quedarme todo el día contigo —amenacé y ella rió en mi cuello, abrazándome con fuerzas hacia ella.

—Hoy en la noche —dijo al separarse de mí, mirándome a los ojos.

—Es una cita, señora Potter —acepté y besé su mejilla, cerca de aquellas cicatrices. Ella ladeó el rostro y se recostó un segundo más en mí antes de saltar de mi regazo, besarme una última vez antes de subir corriendo para alistarse y salir.

Suspiré con una sonrisa, mientras con un pase de varita levantaba todo de la mesa, guardando cada cosa en su sitio y colocando los platos en el fregadero para iniciar a lavarlos. Bien podía usa la magia para hacerlo, pero aun tenía tiempo, así que lo hice manualmente. No tardé tanto con esperaba y al regresar a la sala, para subir las escaleras, miré a mi familia bajar ya preparados para irse. Tomé en brazos Lily cuando se aventó a mí desde el tercer escalón, abrazándola y besándole las mejillas para que se portara bien. James me dio un beso en la mejilla y en realidad no tenía que pedirle nada, era tan bien portado aun estando con Scorpius que parecía haber heredado demasiado Black en sus genes, pues Narcissa decía que era como Sirius de niño. En realidad, el pequeño rubio me recordaba un poco a él.

—Te veo en la tarde —se despidió ella a un paso de la chimenea, besándome los labios después, antes de tomar a cada niño con una mano para desaparecer a Malfoy Manor.

El día pasó muy rápido entre pacientes y consultas. Sabía que no sería un día muy agitado, mis citas agendadas así lo indiaban, al menos que hubiera una emergencia que esperaba que no, siempre era lamentable ver a una persona accidentada. Tomé mi hora de almuerzo, reuniéndome en el comedor, como era habitual con Hermione o Theo, o los tres. No importaba, siempre encontrábamos la manera de poder comer los tres juntos. Dos consultas más después de la comida, me pude despedir de todos para ir a casa. Acomodé todo en mi escritorio y partí a casa, sonriendo ante lo que de seguro me esperaba, una casa llena de risas, ruidos y advertencias de Pansy para Lily, comida, dulces y tal vez un poco de música que gustaban poner en la tarde mientras me esperaban.

Al llegar a casa por chimenea, apareciendo en el salón, apenas me dio tiempo de tirar mi maletín a un lado para abrazar el tibio cuerpo que se aventó a mí, enredando sus piernas en mi cadera y sus brazos en mi cuello. Besé los labios que se me ofrecían y rodeé por completo la cintura para no dejarla caer.

Cuando su rostro se despegó del mío pude ver aquella sonrisa por la cual vivía, aunque también noté ojos brillantes de lágrimas. Pude haberme preocupado por eso, pero sonreía y sabía que algo bueno había pasado.

—Dime, princesa, ¿Quién me ha quitado la dicha de hacerla tan feliz? —pregunté mientras sentía sus manos en mi cuello y ella reía, antes de besarme.

—Tú, sólo tú los has hecho —contestó segundos después.

—No es que me quejé, pero dime cómo lo logré ahora —dije acariciando su mejilla.

—Me has dado amor, un hogar, una familia, me has dado hijos y… —se acercó a mi oído con lentitud y después de besarme el mentón, volvió a hablar—, la oportunidad de ser mamá otra vez.

—¿Estás hablando de…? —no podía ni terminar la pregunta, pero ella empezó a asentir con una enorme sonrisa viéndome a la cara— ¿De verdad? Dime que no estás jugando.

—No jugaría con esto, Harry —rió ella y luego me volvió a besar— Hoy Draco me dijo que me veía algo llenita, lo golpeé, no me gusta que me diga gorda, pero luego Astoria y Narcissa dijeron que no estaba totalmente equivocado. A ellas no pude golpearlas y acepté hacer una prueba. No creí que saliera positiva, nos hemos cuidado mucho, así que no debía suceder, pero… ¡Harry! —gritó cuando la abracé con más fuerzas y empezaba a dar vueltas con ella.

—Estoy tan feliz, Pansy, sé que no lo planeamos ni nada, pero…

—Lo sé, yo también estoy feliz. Es un bebé tuyo, es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz —contestó y volvió a besarme.

—Si es niña se llamará Yavanna —dije. No importaba si era niña o niño, pero una niña tan parecida a ella me haría feliz.

—¡No! Claro que no. No llamaremos a una hija nuestra con el nombre que utilizamos para los juegos de rol —claudicó de golpe.

—Tienes razón, sería raro —concordé haciendo una mueca— ¿Qué tal Lucy o Susan?

—Oh, Merlín, no usaremos referencias literarias, Potter —cortó de nuevo.

—Peter o Edmun no estaría mal.

—¡Potter!

Reí a pesar de su cara molesta, para luego besarla y llevarla aun en brazos al sofá, donde la besé una y otra y otra vez.

—Espera —dije cuando empezaba a quitar los botones de mi camisa— ¿los niños?

—Con los Malfoy, me cobré el insulto de Draco haciendo que los cuide.

—No creo que haya querido insultarte.

—Sí, como sea, no es que esté gorda, sólo ligeramente embarazada, por ahora —corrigió— Y ¿piensas continuar o hasta aquí llegó, sanador Potter? —preguntó con picardía.

—Esto es sólo el inicio, después de todo, tenemos una cita, señora Potter.

Ella sonrió antes de tirar todos los botones de mi camisa, apretando sus piernas en mi cadera y atrayéndome mi rostro hacia el de ella para otro beso que aumentó de intensidad en segundos.

La amaba, era en lo único que podía pensar mientras quitaba su ropa y me deshacía de las mías. La amaba por completo, sin dudas, sin retrocesos, sin temores. La amaba, amaba con locura a mi princesa.


End file.
